The Order of the Ring
by azureskies
Summary: Chapter 20 is finally here. Happy Thanksgivings all! :-)
1. The Stranger

** Chapter 1 **  
  
  
  
Frodo sat at a table at the Prancing Pony, In Bree. He sat in silence, watching Pippin and Merry talking the ears off of a few   
humans and dwarves. He felt relieved he wasn't the one having to talk, he was too tired to think much. He was quite tired from   
their long trek through the Old Forest. He was still a little shaken from falling into the pond and almost drowning, and also,   
because Pippin and Merry were practically swallowed by the Old Willow tree.  
  
Across from him sat Strider, who he had only known for a matter of minutes, and already he felt distrustful of the man. The   
man had introduced himself as Strider, and he seemed to be hiding something.  
  
The sound of the door to the Common room opening made him glance at the door. He instantly felt a shiver run down his spine   
at the figure who stepped in.  
  
A figure, not quite as short as a hobbit, but not too much taller entered, clad in a long black cloak and hood. It had to be one   
of the Black Riders.  
  
All eyes were briefly turned to the figure and watched as it moved from the door to a table near where Frodo, himself, sat.   
He caught himself fingering the Ring in his pocket, and quickly removed his hand. The urge to put the ring on and become   
invisible was so enticing, but he shook it off.  
  
Noise and laughter returned to the Common room, as the figure was quickly forgotten.  
  
The figure seemed to be staring at the table, it's hood was drooping rather low. It pulled out a rolled up map from some   
pocket and the person unscrolled it and seemed to be looking over it.  
  
Frodo stared at the figure, unable to distinguish what it was, it's body and face was so cleverly disguised he could not even   
guess it's gender.  
  
As if it felt Frodo's stare, the creature turned to stare at Frodo, and even with it staring at him, the hood hung so low all he   
could see was a pointed, peach-colored chin. The figure looked quickly away then looked back to it's map.  
  
Frodo couldn't shake the uneasy feeling the stranger gave him.  
  
He continued to watch his companions, and noticed Merry was not to be seen. Frodo idly wondered where he had wandered   
off to.  
  
Frodo glanced at his friend Pippin, who was engrossed in telling a story of Bilbo's last birthday, in which he disappeared in a   
puff of smoke.  
  
"Well, Master Underhill," Strider said, with a small smirk," if I were you, I would stop your young friends from talking too   
much. Drink, fire, and chance meeting are pleasant, but, well, this isn't the Shire. There are weird people about."  
  
Frodo glanced at Strider, then back at Pippin, growing nervous.  
  
It was a harmless enough tale, Bilbo's last birthday, but the part of him vanishing would bring the Baggins' name into question,   
and that made Frodo fidget.  
  
Pippin was well enjoying the attention, and seemed to forget their danger. In his present state, he might even mention the ring.   
Frodo grew more fidgety, sensing something like that would be very disastrous.  
  
"You had better do something quick.... " Strider whispered in Frodo's ear.  
  
Frodo jumped up and stood up on the table, and began talking. The people listening to Pippin stopped, and looked toward   
Frodo. A few laughed and clapped, thinking that Mr.Underhill had taken more ale than was good for him.  
  
Frodo suddenly felt very foolish, and found himself, out of habit when making a speech, fingering the things in his pocket.   
He felt the Ring on it's chain, and felt the sudden urge to slip it on and vanish out of this silly situation. It seemed to him, that   
the sensation, the urge came from someone or something inside or outside the room. He resisted the temptation firmly, and   
clasped the Ring in his hand, his hand staying in his pocket, as if to keep the ring from committing any mischief. At any rate it   
gave him no inspiration as to what to say.  
  
He coughed lightly, then said, "We all are very gratified by your reception, and I venture to hope that my brief visit will help to   
renew old ties of friendship between the Shire and Bree." He looked about the room, and coughed again, feeling very nervous.  
  
Everyone in the room was now looking at him, save the black-clad stranger.  
  
"A song!"  
  
"A song! A song!" Shouted the others.  
  
"Come on now, Master, sing us something we have never heard before!"  
  
For a moment Frodo stood gaping. Then in desperation he began singing a song that Bilbo was very fond of (and he himself   
was indeed rather fond of, for he made the words up himself).It was about an inn, and that is why it came to Frodo's mind.  
  
There is an inn, a merry old inn  
beneath a gray old hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
one night to drink his full.  
  
The osler cat  
that plays free-stringed fiddle  
And up and down he runs his bow  
Now squeaking high, now purring low  
now sawing in the middle  
  
The landlord keeps a little dog  
that is mighty fond of jokes  
When there's good cheer among the guests  
He cocks an ear to all the jests  
and laughs until he chokes  
  
They also keep a horned cow  
as proud as any queen  
But music turns her head like ale  
And makes her wave her tufted tail  
and dance upon the green  
  
And O! the rows of silver dishes  
and the store of silver spoons  
For Sunday there's a special pair  
And these they polish up with care  
on Saturday afternoons  
  
The Man in the Moon was drinking deep  
and the cat began to wail  
A dish and a spoon on the table danced  
The cow in the garden madly danced  
And the little dog chased his tail.  
  
The Man in the Moon took another mug  
and then rolled beneath his chair  
And there he dozed and dreamed of ale  
Till in the sky the stars were pale  
and down was in the air  
  
Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat  
"The white horses of the Moon  
They neigh and clamp their silver bits  
But their master's been and drown his wits  
and the Sun'll be rising soon!"  
  
So the cat on his fiddle played a hey-diddle-diddle  
a jig that would wake the dead  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon  
"It's after three!" he said  
  
They rolled the Man slowly up the hill  
and bundled him into the Moon  
While his horses galloped up in rear  
And the cow came capering like a deer  
and a dish ran up with the spoon  
  
Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle  
the dog began to roar  
The cow and the horses stood on their heads  
The guests all bounced from their beds  
and danced upon the floor  
  
With a ping and a pong the fiddle strings broke!  
and the cow jumped over the Moon  
And the little dog laughed to see such fun  
And Saturday dish went off at a run  
with the silvery Sunday spoon  
  
The round Moon rolled behind the hill  
as the Sun raised up her head  
She hardly believed her fiery eyes  
For though it was day, to her surprise  
they all went back to bed!  
  
There was a loud and long applause. Frodo had a good voice, and the song was well received.  
  
"Where's old Barley?" They cried." He ought to hear this. Bob ought to learn his cat the fiddle, and then we'd have a dance."  
  
They called for more ale and began to shout," Let's have it again, master! Come on now! Once more!"  
  
They made Frodo have another drink, and then he began his song again, while many of them joined in, for the tune was well   
known, and they were catching on to the words. It was Frodo's turn to feel pleased with himself. He capered about on the   
table, and when he came a second time to the cow jumped over the moon, he leapt into the air. Much too vigorously, for   
he came down hard, he fell into a tray full of mugs, and slipped, and rolled off the table with clatter, crash, and thump.  
  
The audience all opened their mouths wide for laughter, and stopped short in gaping silence, for the singer had disappeared.   
He simply vanished, as if he fell through the floor without even leaving a hole.  
  
The local tenants stared in amazement, and then sprang to their feet and shouted for Barliman. All the company drew away   
from Pippin and Sam, who found themselves left alone in a corner, and eyed darkly and doubtfully from a distance. It was   
plain that many of the people now regarded them as companions of a traveling magician of unknown power and purpose.   
A few of the Bree-landers, and a southerner slipped out the door, exchanging smirks.  
  
That made Pippin and Sam grow nervous. They stood rather close, watching everyone else from the corner.  
  
Frodo felt like a fool. Not knowing what else to do, he crawled away under the tables to the dark corner by Strider, who   
sat unmoved, giving no sign of his thoughts. Frodo leaned back against the wall, and took off his ring. How it came to be on   
his finger, he did not know. He supposed he was handling it in his pocket while he sang, and that somehow it had slid on when   
he had pulled his hand out with a jerk to catch his fall. For a moment he purposed that maybe the ring had not played a trick   
on him, but rather, perhaps it had tried to reveal itself from some kind of command or wish in the room. He did not like the   
looks of the men that had gone out.  
  
"Well?" Strider said, after he had reappeared, "Why did you do you do that? Worse than any of your friends could have said!   
You have put your foot in it! Or should I say finger?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Frodo said, annoyed and alarmed. He carefully slipped the ring back into his pocket. He felt   
his face was flushed, and he was starting to sweat nervously.  
  
"Oh yes, you do," Strider answered," But we had better wait until the uproar has died down. Then, if you please, Mr. Baggins,   
I would like a quiet word with you."  
  
"What about?" Frodo asked, ignoring the sudden use of his proper name.  
  
"A matter of some importance, to both of us. You may hear something to your advantage." He said, standing.  
  
"Very well, "Frodo said, trying to seem unconcerned, "I'll talk to you later."  
  
Frodo moved to head upstairs. Pippin and Sam also moved toward the stairs, trying to not notice the sideways glances and   
stares they were getting, and tried not to hear all the muttering and whispering.  
  
  
  
------  
  
  
The figure in black had slipped out from the commotion after the hobbit had fallen and disappeared. The figure was making   
way to the stables, and stopped at what it saw.  
  
The stable gates were wide open and no horses or ponies were to be seen. The figure crouched and looked at the hoof prints   
on the ground. Each set seemed to lead into another direction.  
  
A cracking sound of a twig made the figure stand quickly and turn. As it turned, it looked about for the cause of the sound.   
There was nothing but dark windowed houses and empty streets.  
  
The figure reach it's hands up and pulled back its hood.  
  
Strands of gold fell out of the hood and framed the delicate face of a female. She had pointed ears much like an elf, but she   
was much too short to be an elf. Her eyes were pale blue rimmed with a bright violet, a color never seen in eyes. Her pupils   
were large as she stared through the darkness, but she saw no sign of anything that could have made the loud cracking sound.  
  
She turned slowly, and headed back to the inn, carefully lifting her hood and putting it over her head.  
  
  
  
--------  
  
  
Frodo sat on the edge of the bed in the room they were staying in, staring at the letter Gandalf had left with the innkeeper,   
Barliman. And the man Strider, who his true name was Aragorn.  
  
Sam and Pippin both were already asleep on their beds, and Merry was lying down trying to sleep.  
  
Frodo tucked the letter into a pocket of his coat, then laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. His hands were laid   
over his chest, and he could feel his heart beating quickly. His hands felt sweaty, and he closed his eyes trying to get himself   
to calm down. But still, his heart beat would not slow. Everything was on his mind. Black Riders. Mordor. Bilbo. Gandalf.   
The ring.  
  
He opened his eyes and then closed them, trying to rid his mind of all the thoughts and images.  
  
Tomorrow they would continue their journey to Rivendale. It would be hard. It would be long. It had been so far, and very  
tiring, and very long so far. He ran a hand down his stomach and noticed he had lost a small amount of weight on the trip.   
He wasn't fat to begin with, but he didn't want to be unhealthily thin. They would have to eat more often.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes and let himself slowly fall asleep.  
  
  
----  
  
  
  
Getting out of the town was fairly easy, but all of the horses had been driven off, and they could only find one horse, which   
they used to carry food, blankets, and equipment. They had gotten quite a few stares as they passed through, but that was   
several hours ago. Now, they moved along a wet, marshy area, which was very moist, and made it uncomfortable walking  
for them.  
  
More annoying than the heat and the dampness, was mosquitoes. They were tormenting, and flew up their sleeves and in their   
hair.  
  
"I am being eaten alive!!" Pippin cried, frantically waving his hand about his head, trying to ward away mosquitoes, but to no   
avail. "Midgewater! There are more midges here than water!"  
  
"What do they live on when they can't get a hobbit?" Sam asked, scratching his neck.  
  
Frodo laughed at the question, but not for long. The mosquitoes were bugging him too. He waved off a few, which were   
quickly replaced by another swarm. He frowned, and continued walking, annoyed they wouldn't leave him be.  
  
Strider stopped in place, and held up a hand for them to be still and quiet.  
  
Frodo froze and looked about. He didn't hear anything.  
  
Then he heard it.  
  
Very light, soft steps. Rustling leaves, far off, but they quickly stopped.  
  
"We're being followed..."Strider said, looking about. He frowned. "Stealthy bastard, I haven't heard him until now." He pulled   
out his sword.  
  
Merry and Pippin both were laying flat on the ground, fearing it would be a Black Rider, and that it may be sniffing them out.  
  
The footsteps resumed, and then they saw it.  
  
A figure in black approached them.  
  
Strider frowned, the figure was much shorter than most of the Black Riders he knew of. He kept his sword drawn, wary of   
the stranger.  
  
The figure drew closer, about twenty feet from them before it stopped. It stood staring at them from under a low hanging   
black hood.  
  
"Who are you?" Frodo called, growing nervous and scared. He caught himself clutching the ring.  
  
The stranger did not reply, but soon drew out a large bow and a silver arrow.  
  
"Oh no!" Pippin shouted, diving behind a tree.  
  
Sam moved in front of Frodo holding up his arms to shield him.  
  
Strider was already moving toward the creature with his sword ready.  
  
The stranger cocked the shiny silver arrow and quickly loosed it.  
  
It flew past Strider, past the ducked Merry, past Frodo and Sam.  
  
A loud howling sound was heard, and Strider stopped in his tracks and whirled, then cursed. "Damn Creeper! What the heck   
is one of these doing in this marsh??"  
  
Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin all looked at the slumped form of the hairy beast. It was a cunning carnivore,who was known   
to move stealthily through forests and was known to attack anything.  
  
All eyes turned back to the stranger.  
  
The black-robed person lowered it's bow, then set it on the ground and walked straight up to Frodo and bent to one knee.   
The person took a black gloved hand and took Frodo's hand, whom only gaped in surprise, and drew off it's glove, revealing   
a slim hand tattooed with a small black ring. The person held Frodo's wrist, then pulled back it's hood.  
  
Merry, Frodo, Pippin, and Sam gaped at the person they saw.  
  
A young woman with short gold hair cut just below her chin was the dark clad stranger.  
  
But made them mostly gaped were her bright blue eyes that were rimmed with violet.  
  
Finally she spoke, "Bearer of the One Ring, I am your servant. I have come far to find you, and I am here to be in your   
service, to protect and watch over you." The determination in her soft voice seemed truthful.  
  
Strider stared at the mark on the girl's hand. "Who are you?" He asked, sheathing his sword.  
  
She kept her eyes on Frodo and slowly stood. "I am Azura a'Leoni. I am of a died-out heritage, a long died-out one."  
  
"The Order of the Ring..."Strider mumbled lightly, "Impossible! Their blood ran out long ago..."  
  
"I am of their blood, the last. You can doubt my word, all of you can but I am here to serve my birth-right and purpose, to   
protect the Bearer. If I have to, I will just tail you and ward off all trouble." Azura said.  
  
Pippin had moved from behind the tree and stood next to Sam and Merry. He spoke up," But why are you dressed like a   
Black Rider?"  
  
"Ringwraith.... heh, I saw how easily they were slipping through towns without question, I thought it best to disguise myself as   
one. I am sorry if that made you think ill of my intentions." Azura apologized. She dropped to one knee again and bowed her   
head," I am only here to protect the Bearer, I am not here to harm."  
  
"Please do not do that.." Frodo said, feeling uneasy with the girl bowing to him as if he were some kind of king.  
  
The girl stood quickly. She lifted the black robe up over her head and tossed it aside." You have no idea how hot it is to wear   
that." She remarked. She was the same height as Frodo, but had the fair look of an elven girl, and big, beautiful eyes like the   
violet skies before a storm.  
  
Below her robe she wore a elaborately designed outfit, much more than anything Frodo or any of the other Hobbits had seen.  
  
She wore a medium-sky blue top with a darker blue circle pattern, and bright yellow hemming and line patterns outside the   
circle patterns. The shirt tied in the back. Small green dangling stones hung from the hem of the shirt. Her stomach was bare,   
and she wore a loose pair of dark blue pants that were cut off above her knees, and also, she had a brown belt on with a few   
item bags hanging of. Tan-white wrappings were around her fore arms and upper arms, and wrapped around her thigh beneath   
her pants. She had on lace up brown leather boots that laced up to just below her knees.  
  
About her forehead was a simple jewelry piece of a blue stone on a pearl chain and clipped into her hair, holding the blue   
stone on her forehead. And around her neck was a beautiful blue, red, and green stoned necklace.  
  
She wore a book bag on her back, which had made her seemed hunch back when she had the black robe on. She took it   
off and pulled out a cream colored shirt and slipped it on, then put her book bag back on, then went and recovered her bow,   
which surprisingly, the ends had blades on them.  
  
"I wish to join you. If you will not allow my company, I will follow you to the ends of the earth. Either way. I will complete my   
birth duty." She said, smiling with a determination.  
  
  
.  



	2. A New Friend

** Chapter 2 **  
  
  
  
Frodo stared at the young girl, whom appeared to be around the age of twenty, if not younger. She had a face like and elf, very smooth, not a wrinkle or blemish to be seen, and she had the pointed ears, but something about her was not elven. She wasn't tall, and she was too soft spoken for an elf. And something about her seemed different.  
  
The girl stared back at him, leaning on her bow. Then bow was as tall as her, and seemed to be made out of a blue colored glass or stone, with a few gems encrusted, and rich, black writing on each tip. The bladed on each end were curved like crescent moons, but looked very sharp.  
  
Azura. That name is very beautiful. Frodo caught himself, staring at the girl, and looked quickly to his left, and hoped he wasn't blushing, even though he felt like it. He was never very well around women.  
  
"Well? Do I have to prove my allegiance? I killed that beast, and if I have to do more, I shall." She said, standing proudly as if she were seven feet tall, but really, she was eye to eye with Frodo." I have followed you since I saw you in the inn at Bree, but I have been looking for a year now, and now that I have found you, I will protect you."  
  
"We should keep moving, there's lot's of ground to cover." Strider said, walking past The girl, Azura, and looking over the pony with the packs on it's back.  
  
"I believe she is here to help...she would have killed us already is she was here...to do that." Pippin said, nervously putting his hands in his pocket, and shifting in place.  
  
Merry and Sam both seemed still rather distrustful of her. They both shifted in place, and looked warily at her.  
  
"We should make tracks unless you want to wait around for those Ringwraiths to come and get us." She said, standing and picking up her bow. With a flick of her wrist, she turned the bow and it folded to half it's size. She looked down at it at went, "I can't believe I run out of bows already....oh well.. I will make some more eventually."  
  
She walked up the pack horses and put the bow on top and tied it down." You don't mind, do you?" She asked Strider, whom only nodded 'no'.  
  
She then took off her back pack and pulled out a sheath, and connected it to her belt. She bent and picked up her pack and slipped it back on her back. She stared at the group of hobbits, who only stared back.  
  
"Come on, I said!" Strider said, pulling the reins of the pack horse and leading it along.  
  
Frodo stumbled as he turned, over a root, but Sam caught his arm before he fell. He mumbled a thanks, and continued to follow Strider, but couldn't help but glance back at the girl. He wasn't sure if he trusted her, he felt if he didn't watch her, she might slip a dagger in his back or something worse.  
  
Every time he looked back, she was watching the ground as she walked, stepping over roots and puddles carefully, but she seemed rather savvy to traveling.  
  
Sam also glanced back at the girl, and slowed to a slower pace so he was walking next to her. He looked at her, then asked, "What is the Order of the Ring?"  
  
Azura looked at him, then back at then ground as she walked, and answered, "People born to the duty of protecting the Bearer. A long time ago...our clan was....evil. Sauron drew my ancestors and bound them to the ring, to protect him. They were fierce warriors...but...since the Ring was lost, my ancestors have wandered in search of the ring..."  
  
Sam frowned lightly," So if it falls into Sauron's hands...you would side with him?"  
  
"Not because I wanted to. I ...am bound to the Ring. I tried to live my life normally, but the calling became so strong, I began to wander a year ago. I can't get rid of it....I have to protect the bearer, whomever it is, good or evil." She continued, her voice was tight with determination, but also fear.  
  
"I know of your kind. They fought savagely for Sauron." Strider said, glancing back at Azura, "Your bound to that Ring until it is destroyed, or you die."  
  
"I know it. I have tried to ignore the calling...but I've no choice, that is why I am here." Azura replied, looking at Strider, then at Frodo.  
  
Frodo glanced back, and seemed dismayed. "I am sorry that your family is bound-"  
  
"I've no family left, I am the last. You don't have to pity me, I am glad they are at peace. My mother used to act so frantic, until she lost her mind. She threw herself from a cliff....I am glad she has found peace." Azura said, then smiled widely. "Can we speak of other things? I am happy now, this feeling of being bound is less when I am near the Ring, and you. What are all your names? It seems I will be with you all for a long time, I should make friends. My full birth name Azura Skye a' Leoni. Go ahead and laugh at my name, my mother loved the skies."  
  
"It's a grand name, no better I have ever heard!" Sam said,grinning. He held out his hand, "I am Sam Gamgee." He was grinning like a young boy, and he was quite young, but older than a boy, obviously.  
  
She shook is hand. "It is nice to meet you, Sam."  
  
"I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, but you can call me Merry." Merry said, walking backward, and smiling at her, and then turning and continuing on, through the marshy swamp.  
  
"I am Peregrin Took, you can call me Pippin." Pippin called over his shoulder as he stepped over a thick, twisted root of a tree.  
  
"Strider." Strider simply said, as he lead the pack pony, not looking back.  
  
Frodo ackwardly turned, and stopped walking, and bowed formally, feeling it impolite not to when introducing yourself to a lady, "I am Frodo Baggins."  
  
"Yes, I have heard them speak your name. It's nice to meet you, all of you." She said, grinning.  
  
After a few moments of walking in silence, a loud slapping sound was heard.  
  
"I really hate midges!" Azura said, frowning a slapping away a swarm of midges (mosquitoes),and pulling her cream colored shirt tighter around her. She jogged, and came up next to Merry and Frodo.  
  
"I agree....they are eating us alive..."Pippin said, smacking a few away from himself.  
  
"We have long to go, save your breath for the traveling." Strider said.  
  
A few hours later of traveling, it started to grow dark. The marshes grew with the chirping sound of crickets and bugs. The group stopped in a grove of trees, it was more dry than any other place they had been across, but still slightly damp.  
  
Frodo pulled off his backpack, and let it drop to the ground. The others proceeded to do the same.  
  
Strider tied the long reins of the horse around a slim tree, and tightly secured it. He unloaded the packs off the mare's back, so it would be comfortable for the night. He took a thick wool blanket and tossed it over the steed's back, and then began sifting through the things to get items for sleeping, and for dinner.  
  
Sam looked about, picking up sticks and bark, but it was all wet, too wet to make a fire." The wood is all wet....we aren't going to be able to make a fire..."  
  
"Not to worry!" Azura said, dropping her bag, then pulling off her sword and sheathe and tossing it to the ground. She walked over to a thick oak tree, and walked up the gnarled roots, then clung to the trunk, and carefully put her feet in crevices, and climb up the tree, rather quickly, by holding the grooves in the trunk and carefully pushing and pulling herself up. She got onto a thick branch, and walked along it with ease until she came to some dead branches. They were dry and cracked off easily. She tossed them down, and Sam and Pippin caught most, before they landed to ground. They laughed and moved about catching wood as if it was a game, and Azura just smiled lightly.  
  
"We have enough to roast a cow now, thank you, Azura!" Sam said, moving to the driest area, and began placing down the wood, as Pippin pulled out a few matches.  
  
Azura sat down on the branch and let her feet dangle over the side. The tree was gigantic, and the branch she was on was three times wider than herself. "Frodo!" She called, calling his attention. "Can you toss up my pack? I shall sleep here, it's much better than that wet ground."  
  
Frodo looked up as she talked to him, then walked over to her pack and tossed it up, but it didn't go far before he caught it as it came down.  
  
Azura laughed, and it sounded rather sweet. "Come over to the trunk and hand it up." Azura said, standing, and moving down the incline of the thick tree branch.  
  
Frodo walked and stepped carefully up the tangle of roots, then up onto a thick up curving root, that curved up and then down in a thick arch, and then held up her pack as high as he could.  
  
She reached down and grabbed it the tossed it onto the branch. She leaned down again and held down her hand, "Come on, it's much drier and safer up here than down there."  
  
Frodo stared at her for a second, than back at Pippin and Sam, who were making the fire. He was a bit cold, but he decided he would sit by the fire later. He reached up and took her hand.  
  
Azura put her feet behind a thick branch, steadying herself, then grunted as she pulled him up.  
  
Frodo pushed his feet against the tree as she helped him up, than fell forward as he reached the top, and fell past her, and almost off the branch, but she held his arm tightly and steadied him.  
  
She laughed and stood on the branch, then helped him up. "I love trees." She said, and began towards her pack, up the slope of the branch until she came back to the flat area. She pulled out a thick blanket and tossed it over the area, making a comfortable sitting spot. She put her bag down in the middle, then sat on the blanket. She looked about for Frodo, then back at where she had pulled him up. He still stood there, watching her.  
  
"Come on up. I don't bite." She said, smiling, then looking down at the fire. The warmth of the large bon fire was rising, and warming the air around her nicely. She leaned over the side, and saw that Pippin, Merry, and Sam were looking up at her, "The fire is nice!" She called.  
  
Sam shook his head, grinning broadly as Frodo moved up the arch of the branch and called, "Dinner will be done soon." And moved to collect the things Strider had pulled out, and prepared pots to cook.  
  
Pippin said something lightly to Merry, grinning up at Frodo, who wasn't looking at them, as he held the branch and moved slowly up the arch, fearful he would fall. Merry grinned at whatever Pippin said, and they both turned and sat near the fire, laughing quietly.  
  
Finally Frodo made it up the branch, and came and hesitated, before sitting on the blanket near where Azura sat.  
  
When he finally sat, she was rummaging her pack through bags of leather and cloth looking for something. She pulled out a small roll of light colored bread and handed it to him.  
  
He took it and looked at it, then smiled, "What kind of bread is it?"  
  
"It's a sweet roll. I cooked it myself. I have a little bit of honey if you would like some on it?" She asked, pulling out a small jar of golden honey. She handed it to him.  
  
He took it, then smiled, "Thank you." He said. He opened the top, and smelled the honey. It smelled sweet and delicious. "I love honey." He added, before pouring a thin stream over the roll.  
  
"Of course. Everyone loves honey. It is sweet, and even good by itself." She said, smiling at him, then looked at her hands, folded over her lap. "I used to sneak and get into the honey my parents kept. I was scolded severely each time, but I couldn't help it. I was young and loved the stuff." She said, making Frodo laugh loudly.  
  
"Well I suppose honey is worth being scolded over. I used to sneak into a farm near where I lived, in the Shire, and take mushrooms...I got yelled at a lot, but it was worth it. I love mushrooms." Frodo said, grinning, then taking a bite of the bread. He mumbled through a mouthful of bread, "It's good."  
  
Azura smiled, "You like mushrooms? Good.I know a wonderful dish, chicken and gravy, and I put lots of mushrooms in the gravy."  
  
After Frodo swallowed the bread he was eating, he looked at her and smiled. "You are much more pleasant now, than when we first met. I admit, I was rather afraid of you."  
  
Azura smiled, and nodded to herself." Yeah...I didn't mean to scare you all, I was just trying to make it clear I am here to help...I half forgot I still wore that black get up."  
  
Down below, Merry and Pippin sat and listened to snippets of what they could hear of Frodo and Azura's conversation. Each time one would laugh, Pippin and Merry and Sam would look at each other, and smile.  
  
"I think he like's her.." Merry said, grinning.  
  
"She's rather decent now, at least, for someone who scared the life out of us." Sam said, stirring a thick chicken broth in the kettle.  
  
"Yeah...She's rather charming, but dang! She has got an eye for archery! She got that beast right in the heart!" Pippin said. He laughed, then nodded, "I think he likes her, but not...well...like that! Maybe as companion, but they've only met for a few hours, so we can't assume things yet."  
  
"Or can we?" Merry said, grinning, and making Sam laugh loudly.  
  
That, made Azura lean over the branch high above them and look down with a questioning face, "What is so funny?" She called.  
  
"We are just joking around! " Merry called up, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Oh." Azura said. "So what are you cooking?" She called down.  
  
"Vegetables in chicken broth." Sam called up.  
  
Azura leaned back, rummaged through her pack, than tossed down a bag of spice. "Put some in, it's great!"  
  
Sam picked it up, and sniffed it, it smelled strongly of spices, and was quite pleasant, "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Ground chives, thyme, oregano, and some secret spices of my own blending. "She called, and grinned, and leaned back, and began talking back with Frodo.  
  
Sam took some between his fingers, and sprinkled it over the broth. He then closed the bag, and saw Azura watching him, and tossed it up to her.  
  
She caught it, than tucked it away.  
  
She turned to Frodo, and smiled, "You know, you're a pretty good singer. "She said, grinning.  
  
Frodo grinned despite himself, and felt himself blush "Thank you."  
  
She held back a laugh and said carefully, "Though you aren't so good at leaping on tables!!" She started to laugh loudly, and then shook her head, and said, "I'm sorry, but that was quite funny. I had to leave the inn holding in laughter, and when I got outside, I feared I'd wake the village with my laughing!"  
  
Frodo laughed, and felt himself blush harder at recalling that incident.  
  
"Though...disappearing like that wasn't the most safe thing you could've done." Azura said, smiling lightly, but meaning what she said. "That's how I knew it was you, not just because you disappeared, but when you used it, I felt the energy. It was like a beacon. I am sure that has drawn Ringwraiths after you. Well, you are lucky I am here." She grinned broadly.  
  
Frodo smiled, but honestly, he felt rather secure in her company. He just simply smiled back at her.  
  
"Dinner is ready!!" Sam shouted up.  
  
Frodo stood and headed down the branch, and began to climb down, and looked back at Azura.  
  
She grinned, then easily jumped from the branch, and landed on the soft ground, she fell forward to her knees, then pushed herself up, and brushed off her knees. She smiled and watched Frodo climb down.  
  
"Well...you leap better than I do." Frodo said, smiling, and putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
She nods, "My dad always told me I had the legs and agility of a tree frog...."She laughed, then looked over the soup. "It looks good." She said.  
  
One by one, Sam filled bowls and handed them out. They ate in silence, and then one bye one, laid down to sleep. Long after Frodo had fallen asleep, Azura watched the night, then climbed back up to her spot and let Strider keep watch. She laid out on her back and folded her arms over her stomach, feeling warm inside from the soup, and closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  



	3. Weathertop

** Chapter 3 **  
  
  
  
Azura squinted when she felt warm sunlight seeping into her eyelids, and turned onto her side, the let out a surprised yelp as she fell over the branch and down to the ground, blanket, bag, and all.  
  
"Uuuhg..."she said, after the blanket and her pack landed over her.  
  
She pushed the blanket off of her and saw Pippin and Merry standing over her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Pippin asked, reaching out a hand to help her up.  
  
She took it and let him help her up and replied, "Yeah....What a way to wake up..."She shook her head, and pushed back her tangled blonde hair. She lifted her shoulder and slipped the side of her shirt back on that had slipped down, and tied the strings tighter to make the shirt fit better.  
  
"You're in time, we were ready to shake the tree until you woke up!" Merry said, grinning.  
  
"We are heading out soon! Eat something and pack up." Strider said, chewing on a roll of bread.  
  
"I'm fine. I can go days without much to eat. I'll eat later." She replied, and began rolling up her blanket. She pushed it into her backpack, then slid it on, and looked around the camp.  
  
Sam was handing out rolls and dried fruit to everyone for breakfast, Merry and Strider were loading everything on the horse, Pippin and Frodo were sitting down and eating breakfast.  
  
Azura walked over and stood near Frodo, feeling more at ease standing near him. She frowned lightly, watching him put things into his bag.  
  
She felt the chains inside her that bound her to that Ring, wherever he had it, it bound her to him. She was relived he was a good person and not a Ringwraith or some servant of Sauron....or Sauron himself. She shuddered at the thought of being under control of that....evil creature. Her heritage, every one of her late ancestors were under the mercy of that vile person, and she wouldn't let him have control over her. Never.  
  
She was unaware that she was glaring at the ground, or balling her fists. Her bangs were hanging over her eyes.  
  
"Azura? Are you alright? You look pale..."  
  
Azura's frown softened and she looked up, to see Frodo looking at her worryingly. She felt shaky, but shook her head yes, "Yeah I am ok! We should get going, shouldn't we?" She asked, changing the subject quickly, and brushing back her damp bangs with her hand.  
  
Strider was already leading the pack pony out of the small circle of trees, and one bye one, they followed.  
  
Azura looked up, and smiled at the bright blue morning sky. Tall puffs of white clouds were scattered here and there, and a flock of white herons flew overhead, squawking at each other in musical tones. She started to hum to herself as she walked, trying to forget for the moment of her enslavement to the Ring, and the nagging questions if she would be in service all her life, and just began to sing softly,  
  
[i]Beside the sea, where the rain goes  
I drew a heart for you, in the sand  
The waves crashed upon the shore  
but somehow dared not touch the heart  
  
In fields a-rising, far from home  
I look for you, but you're not there  
I ran through the sea of green...[/i]  
  
She stopped, and looked down from the sky to see that all four of the hobbits were walking backward, watching her.  
  
"You've a lovely voice! Can you sing it some more?" Pippin asked, grinning widely.  
  
"Yes! You sing wonderfully!" Frodo said, laughing softly.  
  
Azura felt her cheeks grow hot, and she looked down, then back at them. "I think not! I sing horribly...I briefly forgot I was here..."  
  
"Sea of green? You meant the grass? That does make sense now.." Merry said, looking at Sam, who nodded.  
  
"You've been to the ocean?" Frodo inquired.  
  
"Is it as big as they say??" Sam asked right after Frodo.  
  
"Yes, I have been there. It's the most lovely thing you could ever see. I could swim all day in the ocean." Azura replied, grinning.  
  
"Don't you worry you might drown?" Pippin asked.  
  
"No, I know how to swim." Azura said, then she grinned. "You shouldn't walk like that."  
  
"Why not?" Pippin and Merry echoed.  
  
A moment later, Frodo, Sam, and Merry tripped over a long arched tree root and fell onto their bottoms, and Pippin tripped, but hopped and got his balance back.  
  
"That's why!" Azura said, laughing, the coming up, and helping each to their feet.  
  
She stared at Frodo's feet as she pulled him up.  
  
"What?" He asked, looking down at his feet, half expecting to see a snake.  
  
"I just noticed how big and...hairy hobbit's feet are..."She said lightly, then giggled.  
  
Frodo stuttered, "Ye--yes, all Hobbits have fe-feet like that!" He wasn't sure if he should be offended or not.  
  
"Oh, don't take it in offense! It's just, besides the hobbits in Bree, you four are the first hobbits I have met." She said, then smiled. "I was raised around humans. My mother was half elf-half hobbit, and my father was half human-half elf. I have a lot of different blood in me...and besides my family's heritage, I am not sure where my blood ties go to, whether Hobbit, Elf, or Human. I have the look of all three, and yet at the same, a look all my own."  
  
As the group continued to walk, Sam looked back," So you're feet aren't hairy at all? I don't think I have seen hairless feet before..."  
  
Azura laughed at that. "Well, I am not very hairy anywhere! I think it's my elf side, elves, aren't usually very hairy. My father use to say that I have the stubbornness of Human, the poise of an Elf, and the cheerfulness of an Hobbit. He said I should be very proud...I am, too." She said, grinning.  
  
"Well, you are a bit stubborn! Coming along with us and all, and quite cheerful too!" Pippin said, laughing lightly.  
  
"And a bit poised..."Merry added, tossing a grin at Azura over his shoulder.  
  
Azura quickened her pace until she was in between Frodo and Merry. She looked at Merry, then at Frodo, "So what are you traveling for? It was hard to find you...I went to the Shire and everywhere, and finally found you in Bree."  
  
"We are going to Mordor. To destroy the Ring." Frodo said, idly touching the ring through his pocket, and glancing at her.  
  
Azura missed a step, almost stumbling, then caught up and said, "Why? Oh...so it doesn't fall in Sauron's hands....."  
  
"Are you ok, Azura? You look rather pale...are you well?" Sam asked, a bit worried.  
  
She shook her head and smiled, "No, it's ok, I'm fine." She grinned, then fell back behind them in slower steps, and stared at the ground quietly as she followed them the rest of the day.  
  
  
---  
  
  
By the time it was mid-day, in the third day Azura had joined the group, they came upon a tall sloping hill. They decided to make for the top while it was still day, and hoped that none of their enemies were about to seen them climb the hill.  
  
Azura stood at the bottom of the hill looking up. "What is up there?" She started to walk up the steep, grassy hill, alongside Sam and Frodo. Strider was ahead of them, and Merry and Pippin were close behind Azura, Sam, and Frodo.  
  
"I don't know." Frodo said, leaning forward as he walked up the steep hill.  
  
Strider called back over his shoulder, "Weathertop. There's an ancient stone work up there as well.. I am not exactly sure what it was built for."  
  
A few minutes of silence and walking passed, before they came upon a sheltered glen, with a lots of trees and a snug place to camp for the night.  
  
Strider led the pony into the small, flat, glen. Strider unloaded the baggage off the pony, and let it eat .  
  
Sam went and sat next to a thick-trunked tree, and leaned against it.  
  
Azura slid her pack off and tossed it down next to a tree, next to Sam. She giggled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you!"  
  
Sam pushed the pack off his knee, and smiled and shook his head no, "It's ok."  
  
Azura quickly flopped down onto her bottom, and put her elbows on her knees, and rested her chin on her palms. "This shade is nice."  
  
"Pippin, Sam, you two stay with the horses. Frodo, Merry....Azura, let's scout up to the top and make sure this area is clear. Maybe we can see if we are being followed from up there.  
  
Azura blew air through her nose, and stood quickly, "Let's just get one thing straight, ok?I follow him," She said, pointing at Frodo, "Not you, no offense. But I will come." She said, then grinned.  
  
She followed Frodo, Merry, and Strider through the glen, then turned and began walking backwards and looked back at Sam, "Can you watch my pack? Thank you!" She called.  
  
"Sure!" He called back, as he stood, and helped Pippin set up camp.  
  
It took about ten minutes to travel through the glen, and then they were walking up a very steep, grassy hillside. There were a lot of wildflowers and cattail growing all over the hill.  
  
After ten minutes of walking, the hill grew steeper, and she could tell Frodo and Merry were starting to get out of breath.  
  
She smiled and said, "Are you two ok? You seem a little tired."  
  
"No...no we are ok!" Merry said, sucking in some air, and smiling, trying to show off.  
  
She laughed then said, "Ok, if you say so." She grinned. She was thankful she wasn't carrying her heavy pack, or else she would be well out of breath, like them, but they didn't have their packs either.  
  
She moved off to the right, still moving upward, but she saw bits of pink in the hillside and wondered if they were starberries. Starberries were little pink berries that grew in the shape of stars, and had a wonderfully sweet taste.  
  
She spotted a patch growing surrounded with tall grass, and decided to stop and pick a few to give to Sam and Pippin, since they stayed behind to watch the pony and belongings.  
  
She quickly gathered a small sackful, then started up the side again, moving through the tall grass. She had only gone a few feet when she heard a buzzing sound. She frowned, wondering if it was bees, but then she spotted a strange looking plant.  
  
It was very spiky with long thorns, and a bright yellow and green color. She stared at it, but a second later, a couple of the spikes flew off the plant and stuck into her shoulder. She let out a surprised yelp, and fell backward, her feet going over her head.  
  
"Azura!"  
  
"We're coming!"  
  
She heard Frodo and Merry shout, and all she saw was a whirl of blue, green, then blue again as she tumbled heels over head. Suddenly she came to a stop, after a few seconds of rolling. She had dug her heels into the ground against a rock, which stopped her.  
  
She felt a numbing pain in her shoulder, and looked down. Three thin, long yellow spikes were jutting out of her arm. She instantly pulled them out.  
  
As she tossed them away, Frodo and Merry were coming from a dead-on run-to a sliding stop next to her.  
  
As Merry stopped, he waved his arms as he caught his balance, keeping himself from falling forward.  
  
Frodo came to a stop differently, his feet slipped from beneath him and he landed on his bottom." Are you okay?!" He asked, looking quite worried.  
  
Azura grinned and nodded. The pain from her arm was gone, and it just felt slightly numb, "Yeah, I'm ok."  
  
"Hey, if you can walk, come on! We need to get to the top before the sun goes down." Strider called, from twenty feet up the hill.  
  
Frodo stood, and both him and Merry pulled her up by her hands.  
  
"Thanks." She said, brushing her knees off.  
  
"Your shoulder is bleeding!" Merry said, pointing at the stains of blood through her shirt. It was the size of a fist.  
  
She pulled up her sleeve and looked at her shoulder. Her shoulder wasn't bleeding too much, it had stopped. The blood on her shoulder was from when those spikes hit her. "Oh, it's ok. I'll clean it up when we get back to camp. I must've hit something during my fall. It doesn't hurt, don't worry." She answered.  
  
Merry nodded, still looking a bit worried, and turned and started up after Strider.  
  
"Are you sure?" Frodo asked, a bit worried.  
  
Azura grinned, "Of course!" She said, then moved past him and jogged up after Strider, avoiding the starberry patch. She heard Frodo jogging behind her, but kept her pace fast.  
  
After twenty minutes of walking and climbing, they reached the grassy top. At the top was a circle of crumbling stonework, and in the middle was a pile of broken stones. They were blackened as if by fire.  
  
Standing atop the hill, they could see the lands for miles, which looked like a sea of green except for patches of woodland. Beneath them on the southern side was the Old Road, running like a ribbon, winding up and down, coming out of the west and winding behind shadowy land of the east. Near the Old Road, were green foothills, then gray cliffs and mountainside, and billowing white peaks, that seemed to brush the white clouds floating over the mountain.  
  
"Well...here we are!" Merry said, rather cheerful they had made it up the tall hill. "There's no sign of shelter or water...and no Gandalf...I don't blame him for not waiting here...It's rather foreboding, this place."  
  
"I wonder," Strider said, looking around thoughtfully. "If Gandalf has been here recently."  
  
He took a step toward the burnt pile of rocks and looked at them, and saw one was not burnt, and marked upon. He picked it up and studied it. "This has been handled recently. What do you think of these marks?"  
  
|"*||| Was marked onto the flat, white stone.  
  
"There's a stoke, a dot, and three more strokes. "Strider said, frowning lightly at the stone.  
  
"The stroke on the left might be a G-rune with thin branches. It may have been left by Gandalf,...or it might be something left by a Ranger. Rangers use runes all the time, on this hilltop. "Strider added.  
  
"I would say, "Strider said, "That the marks mean G3,which means Gandalf was here October 3rd,which is impossible, that was three days ago. Unless he was being pursued and was in a hurry."  
  
"I hope there was a way to be sure he did leave this...."Frodo said, peering at the stone.  
  
"Perhaps," Strider said, "That the light we saw in the eastern sky, a few nights ago, was from him. He may have fought a battle up here. But he is no longer here, so we have to watch out for ourselves, and make our way to Rivendell."  
  
"How far is Rivendell?" Merry asked, looking about wearily. The land was rather wide and wild from up on top of Weathertop.  
  
"It is hard to say. The Old Road has never been measured in miles. A fortnight, I would suppose." Strider replied.  
  
"Two weeks!!" Frodo exclaimed, "A lot may happen in that time."  
  
"It may." Strider said.  
  
They stood in silence at the top of the hill for awhile, near it's southward edge. It was then Frodo fully realized his homelessness and the danger. He wished bitterly that he was home in his beloved Shire. He stared down at the hateful road, leading westward back to his home. Then he spotted something that made his pulse quicken, and he grew terrified. He cluthced Strider's arm, and pointed westward on the road.  
  
Two black specks were moving westward along the road, and stopped and met three moving eastward.  
  
Strider instantly flung himself to the ground, pulling Frodo down, glaring down at the road.  
  
Merry also ducked quickly, beside Frodo. "What is it?" He whispered questioningly to Frodo.  
  
"I don't know...Riders maybe?" Frodo suggested.  
  
Azura continued to stand, then slowly lowered herself to a squat, glaring down at the road. "Ringwraiths."She muttered, the word feeling vile on her tongue.  
  
"The enemy is here." Strider said, scowling down at the road.  
  
"Let us get back to camp. I'd feel more secure if we were all together." Frodo said.  
  
They stealthily made their way back to the north end, and made their way down to find their companions.  
  
  
----  
  
  
Sam and Pippin had found a clear water spring, and fully set up camp while they were gone.  
  
Frodo went and sat with his back to the tree, and Merry sat next to him.  
  
Azura leaned against one, feeling suddenly weak. A few moments passed, and she felt better.  
  
"Should we stay here for the night? Somehow, to me, this place seems....creepy." Pippin said, somewhat anxious.  
  
"This is probably the best place we will find before nightfall, and moving on from here, we could be spotted by spies. Besides, we are hidden for now." Strider said.  
  
Can the riders see? Before, they seemed to have use their noses more, and not their eyes." Merry asked, looking quite nervous." And now you speak of them seeing us."  
  
"I was too careless on the hilltop. I was too anxious to find some sign of Gandalf, but it was a mistake for us four to go up there and stand so long. The noon sun destroys any image of us for the Black Riders, but in the night, our images cast shadows in their minds. And at all times they smell the blood of living things, desiring and hating it. We can aslo feel their presence, it causes troubling feelings in our hearts, which they sense before we do. And also...the Ring draws them." Strider said, looking at Frodo.  
  
"Is there no escape then? If I move, they will see and hunt me. If I stay...I will draw them to me!" Frodo said, growing frightened and nervous.  
  
"There is still hope. You have us in your company." Strider said, the motioned to the firewood Sam had piled up. "And a fire will prove good shelter and defense for us. Riders fear fire, so it is our friend in the wilderness."  
  
"Yeah," Sam muttered, "but isn't it a way of saying 'here we are'?"  
  
A hour later, darkness began to fall, and the six weary travelers sat around a tall blazing fire, making a small meal.  
  
"We will have to start gathering food as we travel, what we have now won't last two weeks travel." Frodo said, looking down at himself. He had grown a bit thinner in his travels, and he wasn't quite sure if any thinner would be good for his health.  
  
"Do not worry. I am a skilled hunter, we will not starve, if you are worrying that." Strider said.  
  
Azura stood, then walked to a fairly small tree, and quickly climbed up the side and straddled a branch, and kept watch, outside the glen. She felt dizzy, and sweaty, but shook it off. An hour passed, and snippets of the other five travelers' conversation came and went, they seemed to be talking about Gil-galad. But whatever she heard, was soon forgotten.  
  
Azura groaned, as she felt a sudden sharp pain in her shoulder and arm, then let herself drop down to the ground, landing on her feet. She walked back to the fire and sat between Strider and Frodo.  
  
"You looking ghostly pale. Are you well?" Sam asked, looking at her.  
  
Azura was quiet for a moment, feeling numb, and it took her a moment to reply. "I...am not sure.."  
  
Strider lifted her wide hemmed sleeve, which was blood stained on her shoulder, and examined her arm. He cursed under his breath. "You've been struck by Poisroot quills. Hurry, Frodo get my pack and pull out the vial with black liquid in it. Make haste!"  
  
Frodo stood quickly and ran for Strider's pack.  
  
Azura numbly looked down at her shoulder. It was now a bit swollen, and the three puncture wounds were now raised and very red and bruised looking. "Wow..."She said, mumbling lightly, unable to work her voice any louder.  
  
Strider stood and waited for Frodo to come back over with the vile. "Lay her back and make sure her shoulder is elevated. Add pressure to her arm, and wipe out any yellow venom that comes out the wounds." Strider said, to Merry, Pippin, and Sam.  
  
Sam and Merry set Azura back onto her back, and Merry sat on his knees, letting her shoulder rest on his knees. Sam began working his hands around her forearm, in upward movements, causing blood and yellow liquid to come out her wound. Pippin grabbed a cloth and wiped up the small amount of blood and yellow liquid. She seemed almost numb to Sam's squeezing her arm. Merry spoke quietly into her ear, trying to keep her calm, though she seemed unaware of what Sam was doing.  
  
Frodo tossed Strider the vial, and he knelt, and opened the vial. He then thickly poured the liquid on Azura's arm, who, let out a screech, and a few curses.  
  
"Ow!!!" She muttered through clench teeth, "That stings!"  
  
Strider ignored her, and the grabbed a sheet and ripped up a long strip, and wound it tightly around her shoulder.  
  
The dizziness remained, but the pain, and sick feeling began to subside.  
  
"I think we got...most the venom out." Sam said, leaning worriedly over Azura.  
  
"Yes, but some most likely has gone through her system." Strider said, "In a few days she will be fine, without treatment though...she would have had to amputate her arm. You are lucky we spotted it."  
  
"No way! I can't handle a bow without both my arms..." Azura said, then grunted as she sat up. "Wow...next time I see one of those plants, I am going to shoot a few arrows up it's carcass and see how it likes it."  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin laughed despite themselves.  
  
After a few moments, everyone sat in silence, watching the night sky, or the distance around the camp. Merry and Sam got up and went off to look around the dell. The rest remained sitting in silence.  
  
Suddenly, Frodo felt a sense of uneasiness and terror creeping up through him. "I don't know why, but I suddenly feel afraid .I won't leave this dell for any money. I feel...as if something is creeping up the dell."  
  
Sam and Merry came running back.  
  
"Did you see anything?" Frodo asked, feeling, terrified.  
  
"No, sir. I saw nothing. but I didn't stop to look." He replied.  
  
"I saw something." Merry said, "Or I think I did. Something of two or three dark shapes among the hills, moving this way."  
  
Azura leapt to her feet, feeling the foreboding feeling of approaching danger. She looked around the grabbed her sword, and unsheathed it, and tossed away the scabbard.  
  
"Keep close to the fire, with your faces outward." Strider said. "And get some long sticks ready in your hands."  
  
Azura went, and stood in front of where Frodo sat, lowering her chin, scowling into the darkness. Then it came over her. The chains inside her tightened, and she raised her sword and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Get down girl! You'd be foolish to come out alive against Black Riders!" Strider said, frowning.  
  
Then, over the lip of the dell, they felt it, rather than saw, one shadow rise, then two more. They strained their eyes, then they saw it. Three, or four shadows, standing upon the slope, looking toward them. They were so dark, that they seemed to suck in the light around them. Then the shadows slowly advanced.  
  
Terror overcame Pippin and Merry and they threw themselves down, and Sam shrunk to Frodo's side.  
  
Frodo wasn't any less terrified, and shook as if he were bitterly cold, but his terror was suddenly swallowed up by the urge to put on the Ring. The strong urge was much stronger than the forewarnings from Gandalf, or anybody's. He shut his eyes, and before he knew it, he slipped on the Ring.  
  
Azura felt it, the beacon behind her. She knew he put on the ring. But, her attention was taken by the advance of the shadows.  
  
She let out a loud war cry, and charged the first shadow.  
  
In surprise, it stopped in it's tracks, but it made a hissing laugh at her.  
  
She brought her sword down to slash at it, but it parried her blow, and slashed at her, but she brought her sword up in defense. Their swords lock, and then the Ringwraith jerked it's sword up, pulling her own sword from her hands. It pushed the palm of it's gloved hand harshly on her injured shoulder, sending her flailing back. As soon as she hit the ground, she felt a heavy weight on her as a Ringwraith toppled on top of her.  
  
Then she heard Frodo shout.  
  
"O Elbereth!! Gilthoniel!!"  
  
She angrily struggled to push the Ringwraith off her, but it soon was on it's feet and fleeing. She looked around frantically for Frodo, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?!?!" She screamed, looking around frantically.  
  
"There!" Merry shouted, pointing at Frodo, who was lying face down, near the fire.  
  
Azura looked about for her sword, and saw it lying near the fire. She bent and gripped the handle then ran after the Ringwraiths. Something inside her was pushing her to destroy them, but despite herself, she felt herself shaking in sheer terror.  
  
She hadn't even ran a foot before Strider grabbed her wrist and slapped her soundly on the cheek.  
  
"Snap out of it! You can't face four Ringwraiths on your own! Help us tend to Frodo, he is injured." Strider said, pulling her back to the fire.  
  
She jogged to the fallen hobbit, and collapsed onto her knees, tired and shaking. She pulled Frodo onto his back and saw his bloody shoulder.  
  
Merry, Pippin, and Sam's faces fell at the sight.  
  
"Is he dead?!?" Sam cried, falling onto his knees and leaning over Frodo looking for a sign of life.  
  
"Hurry and get me my bag! Hurry!" Azura shouted. Even as she said that, Strider was rummaging his own pack.  
  
She pulled off Frodo's coat, and tossed it to Pippin, who put it on the ground. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it half off so she had access to the wound.  
  
It was a puncture, and slightly deep. She grabbed a cloth and started wiping away the blood.  
  
"I shall return, I have to collect a herb. I will return as quickly as can be expected. "Strider said, pulling his hood over his head, then turning and disappearing into the night.  
  
After Strider left, Pippin and Merry started raving about Frodo dying, and that the Ringwraiths might return.  
  
"Quiet!" Azura shouted, looking at them. Her glower softened, and she smiled at them, "If they return, I shall kill them."  
  
She looked back down at Frodo and felt tears sting her eyes. "He'll be okay, I can fix him...."  
  
Merry stared at Azura sitting on her knees next to Frodo. She was sitting still, and had stopped wiping away blood, but just seemed to be intently thinking. "But...you aren't doing anything...He's going to die!" Merry cried, not understanding what she had meant.  
  
Azura shook her head 'no'. "Can you keep a secret? I fear Strider may know...but...If he doesn't I don't want him to know. He'll tell Frodo I am too dangerous to have in company."  
  
Pippin started back, leaning away from Azura and stared at her. "Too dangerous? What--what do you mean?"  
  
Sam stared at Azura questioningly, "He wouldn't send you away, he can't. You said that."  
  
Azura stared down at the wound on Frodo's shoulder, then placed her hand over it. She mumbled something inaudible, and her fingertips began to sparkle and glow white. Little sparkles of white and gold floated down and moved in circles over Frodo's shoulder. Slow at first, then quicker and quicker. Slowly, the blood seemed to collect back over the wound, and return where it came from, and the cut tightened until it was barely a scratch.  
  
Pippin, Merry, and Sam's mouths fell open in silent amazement.  
  
Azura gently laid her hand on his shoulder, then frowned. "He's cold...please, put some water on in the kettle and warm some rags. Hurry!"  
  
As she pulled him closer to the fire and laid his head in her lap, she watched Pippin and Sam move to do what she commanded.  
  
Merry stared at her in utter amazement. Then he finally found the words to speak, "You can use magic!"  
  
Azura nodded numbly, and replied, "I don't like using it....I feel so...different when I do. My parents never used it,and they taught me to suppress it. They said...if I had never used it, I'd be less prone to carry out my blood-duty, but....the urge gets...so...strong sometimes."  
  
Merry scooted closer to sit next to her, bringing a blanket with him. He tossed it over Frodo's stomach and legs, and watched her looking down at him. He smiled lightly, and asked, "Do you love him?"  
  
Azura looked up quickly with reddened cheeks, "What?! That's an odd question in this situation!" She cried, averting her eyes, and looking into the fire.  
  
Merry laughed and grinned, "It's ok, you don't have to tell me. I won't embarrass you, but...you should tell him."  
  
Azura felt her cheeks grow hotter when he said that. "I...care for him, but I am not in love with him..."  
  
Merry smiled, watching her. She was turned away, stubbornly looking into the fire, but the blush on her face showed her evident feelings.  
  
At that moment, Sam and Pippin returned with steaming cloths. Azura turned to the and instructed the to place them on his shoulders, chest, and forehead. Then, the four proceeded to wait for Strider's return.  
  



	4. Recovery

** Chapter 4 **  
  
  
  
When Frodo came to, he first saw blue-violet eyes staring worriedly down at him. Then he moved his eyes and saw the faces of his three other companions, then looked back at those eyes. They were Azura's.  
  
"What has happened? Where is the pale king?!" Frodo asked, his mind in a frantic rave.  
  
The four seemed so overjoyed to hear him speak, they didn't at first answer him, nor understood him.  
  
Azura laughed loudly, then smiled, "Welcome back, Frodo!" Her voice sound a little heavy, as if she had been very upset.  
  
"Welcome back!" Sam, Pippin, and Merry echoed.  
  
Frodo tried to sit up, but Azura gently pushed him back down, with his head resting on her lap.  
  
"You need to lay still, or you will hurt yourself." She said, resting her arm over his shoulder, then moving her hand up, and removing the rag from his forehead, and dipping it in warm water. She gently wringed it, then put it on his forehead.  
  
"How long...have I been out?" Frodo asked, feeling dizzy and confused.  
  
"About an hour." Sam replied, he was taking rags off his chest and shoulder, leaving him feeling cold. When Sam replaced them, they were warm, and felt better than before.  
  
Frodo blinked a few times, and swallowed. He was shaking. He remembered the fear he felt when that Ringwraith rushed him, then he pulled out his own sword and struck out at the Ringwraith, making it fall, but as it fell, it stabbed Frodo. His shoulder, which ached, painfully.  
  
"Why don't you sing him a song? Frodo, would that make you feel better?" Merry said, first looking at Azura, then at Frodo.  
  
Azura's cheeks went red, but Frodo smiled lightly. "It would be pleasant."  
  
Pippin and Merry clapped to encourage Azura, but she was quiet for a few moments, blushing in silence.  
  
She then grinned, "You boys sure like embarrassing me!" She said, laughing, then began trying to think of something to think.  
  
Frodo watched her stare at the fire, with a thoughtful look on her face. The fire reflected golden in her eyes, making her blue-violet eyes glow with flecks of gold burning like tiny golden stars in her eyes.  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin exchanged silent grins from seeing Frodo staring up at Azura, who was oblivious.  
  
"Ok.. I'll sing. It's a lullaby my Mother used to sing to me." Azura said, looking back at them, then down at Frodo. She smiled, then started to sing,  
  
Dream little child, oh so fair,  
of the bluest skies and  
chirping birds, singing in harmony,  
And the gentle waves crashing 'gainst the shore  
  
And dream, little child  
Of tall, towering castles  
And knights of honor, riding,  
Riding and protecting the innocent  
  
And dream, little child  
Of journeys with friends so kind  
Off to the sea, the mountains,  
and fields so green, and laugh together in friendship  
  
My little child, so small and fair  
Don't forget those who love you and stand strong  
When the time comes, they'll see your shine  
Through your smile, your heart, and strength  
So, my child so fair, remember all these  
And most of all, remember your dreams.  
  
Merry, Pippin, and Sam erupted in laughter, and approving applause. Frodo smiled up at Azura, seeing her blush at the applause, and she laughed and closed her eyes, and looked away, then back with a wide grin.  
  
"Enough! I don't think I could be embarrassed anymore!" Azura said, turning cheek to them and stared at the fire.  
  
"Would you sing it again?" Sam asked, grinning.  
  
Azura shook her head 'no', not looking at them. She was trying to regain her dignity.  
  
"I wonder what is keeping Strider....I hope he didn't come across more Black Riders..."Pippin, suddenly growing anxious.  
  
"He seems like the kind of guy who can hold his own. I am sure he's alright." Azura said, looking back at them with a less flushed face.  
  
"Yes, I do agree." Merry said, looking at Sam and Pippin, who each nodded.  
  
"So, how about another song?" Merry asked, grinning.  
  
"These rags are getting cold! You three are supposed to be helping me keep him warm, not let him freeze!" Azura said, changing the subject quickly.  
  
Each took off a rag, then dipped it in the warm water, then wringed it, and placed them back on Frodo.  
  
"I am rather tired. I think I will lay down." Sam said, leaning his back against the tree, folding his hands across his stomach.  
  
Merry and Pippin both leaned back onto the ground and began to rest.  
  
Azura looked up, and saw the moon was in the middle of the sky, which meant it was only a few hours until sunrise.  
  
She lifted Frodo by his shoulders and the back of his neck, and moved her legs from beneath him. He was quiet, and only watched her with a heavily-sleepy look. She gently laid him down on a dry bundled up blanket, and removed the cooling rags. She fixed his shirt so his shoulder was covered, then got up and fetched a blanket for him. She tossed it into the air by two ends and let it fall and drape over him.  
  
She went and got her sword and stuck the tip into the ground near where Frodo was now asleep.  
  
She yawned, suddenly feeling her tiredness come over her, also, a dull ache in her shoulder. She fetched a few more blankets, and tossed them over the other sleeping hobbits.  
  
She looked down at her belt, and at the blue-clothed bag hanging from it. She smiled sleepily, and removed it, and set it down in between Sam and Pippin. She hoped the starberries weren't too shaken and crushed from her fall.  
  
She then went and sat next to Frodo. She rubbed her fists on her eyes, trying to force herself to stay awake. Ten minutes of rubbing and shaking her head ended up useless. In a tired defeat, she lay down next to Frodo, and listened to the night owls hooting, and the crackling of the fire as she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
Azura felt odd. She was shaking, but it wasn't herself. She was too numb and tired to really acknowledge where she was.  
  
She felt two arms curled beneath her knees, and her arms hung limply over someone's shoulder's. And she felt curly hair pressed against her cheek.  
  
She heard snippets of talking, and she struggled to move in the slightest, but found she couldn't. She felt numb all over, and even breathing deeply seemed a chore. Her shoulder felt tight and numb.  
  
"...she'll wake...get....antidote.."  
  
".....are you sure?"  
  
"...sure.."  
  
"...I....she gets..well..."  
  
"...soon.....give it time...run through her blood...it'll wake up her...she's probably....aware now..."  
  
"....really?"  
  
"...maybe.."  
  
She felt her muscles loosening, and her fingertips and toes felt warm. They began to tingle. Her eyes felt wet, almost teary. Her ears tingled now too.  
  
She tired to work her voice box, but all that came out was a soft exhale of breath.  
  
It must be the poisroot. This must be a side effect. She didn't like it. It was like being trapped in a suffocating small room or something body tight. She could work nothing in her body.  
  
She then felt her body being slipped off whoever was carrying her's back, and being laid gently on the ground. She heard the others sitting round her. They must have been stopping for a lunch break.  
  
That meant it must be around noon. [I]I've been asleep for eight hours?! [/I]She thought to herself.  
  
After ten minutes, the tingling in her limbs turned needle like, and she began to stir.  
  
She heard laughter, and excited talking, but everyone spoke at once and made her head feel like it was spinning, as she pulled herself up to sit. She forced her eyes open, squinting in the bright light, and looking at the smiling faces of her hobbit companions.  
  
"Are you well?" Pippin asked, having a worried smile painting his face.  
  
"Do you feel hungry? Or thirsty?" Sam asked, reaching for a water bottle.  
  
Azura shook her head 'no', and the first thing that came to mind was if Frodo was okay. "Frodo." She mumbled, numbly looking for him.  
  
"I'm well." Frodo said, squatting down in front of her, his elbows resting on his knees, and his hands hanging and nearly touching his toes.  
  
Azura stared numbly at him, her senses still quite numb.  
  
"You have an elf's ability to recover from poisroot stings. It's a great gift to have." Strider said. He was standing near the pony, looking at her, with his arms crossed.  
  
Azura stretched her feet forward, and noticed her boots and socks had been removed. But the cool grass on the bottom of her feet.  
  
"You're feet look neat hairless. It's a first sight for all of us." Sam said,grinning.  
  
Azura stared at her feet. They were long and slim, but big for her. Must be the hobbit genes...  
  
She slowly stood, but stared at the four hobbits. They remained seated.  
  
Merry and Pippin laughed, "We're resting now! You may have been asleep, but we've been taking turns carrying you on our backs!" Merry said, laughing soundly.  
  
"I'm not heavy....I think.." Azura said, as she sat, next to Frodo and Sam, and Merry and Pippin were sitting in front of her.  
  
She stared down at the four's feet, and giggled loudly despite herself. "You all have such big feet!" She laughed louder, until she couldn't laugh anymore.  
  
The others were smiling at her, even Strider.  
  
The numbness, then sudden rush of air and blood to her body parts had left her lightheaded and giddy.  
  
She placed her left foot next to Frodo's, then her right next to Sam. Both her feet were slightly more than half the size of theirs, and much slimmer, and completely hairless. She stared at her feet next to theirs, then burst out laughing and leaned forward, leaning her stomach on her thighs, and laughing soundly.  
  
"She'll recover, she's only giddy from the poisroot's side effects wearing off." Strider said, smiling.  
  
"She...is acting...like a youngling who's had their first cup of ale!" Pippin said, laughing.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Azura was more recovered, and less giddy, and more composed.  
  
"Frodo has mostly been riding on the pony, but the last hour, he's insisted on walking for himself." Sam said, to Azura.  
  
"You should ride." Azura said, turning her gaze to Frodo. "Your took a Ringwraiths' blade in your shoulder, and that's not easy to recover from."  
  
"I will, when we start again, if you insist upon it. I still feel-"Frodo began, but then Azura poked his shoulder with her fingertip, not directly on the wound, but near it, and Frodo flinched and yelped in pain.  
  
Azura nodded, smiled, and said, "You are riding. And so am I, so you don't fall off."  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin exchanged quick grins, then they laid back in the grass and stared up at the sky, and prepared to rest while their soup boiled on a kettle on a small fire.  
  
  



	5. Traveling

** Chapter Five **  
  
  
  
As the day wore on, Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Azura began to worry over Frodo. They were walking on a flat, grassy plains, and the scenery was rather the same as they pressed on.  
  
An hour ago, Frodo began to grow weak, and lean back on Azura, and he lost consciousness. His head was lying back on her shoulder, and swaying slightly as the pony walked. Azura held the reins and kept her arms around him so he wouldn't fall off.  
  
The clouds in the sky were turning golden, and night was creeping up on them, but they had yet to find shelter, but saw a grove of trees up ahead, about a hundred feet, and were heading to it.  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin seemed exhausted. They were worn out from carrying Azura, and from the lack of sleep the night before. They kept there heads bowed, and Strider even seemed tired. She felt sorry because they were carrying those heavy packs.  
  
She smiled when she saw the blue bag dangling from Pippin's belt.  
  
"I'll cook tonight. You all are so tired, and you all just need to rest. I'm sorry I burdened you all this morning, let me tend to you all." Azura said. "You all need your strength up....traveling is hard and weary."  
  
The three hobbits glanced back at her with grins.  
  
"Thanks, Azura! I didn't feel quite up to cooking tonight." Sam said, somewhat tiredly.  
  
"Well, it's the least I can do. You all dragged me around all morning so it's only thanks and I appreciate you guys didn't leave me behind or something." Azura said, laughing lightly.  
  
"You have to be more cautious in the wilderness, there's many poisonous plants and animals." Strider said, not glancing back.  
  
"Well, you're a Ranger, you know all that. I usually hold my own when traveling, but...well...that plant caught me off surprise." Azura said, feeling the tight numbness in her arm.  
  
"How's Frodo?" Merry asked, glancing back.  
  
Azura looked at him, slightly turning her head. His head was laid back on her good shoulder, and his eyes were closed, but he was breathing deeply, "He's still out like a light."  
  
Pippin slowed and began walking by the horse. He looked up and smiled, "Thanks for the starberries. We had them with breakfast."  
  
She smiled, "Well, I picked them when we were heading up that steep hill, and I picked them for you and Sam, because you two stayed behind and watched the pony and equipment." She frowned, and stared at the pony's head, then said, "We really should name her."  
  
"I have! [I]His[/I] name is Bill." Sam said, grinning proudly, and patting the horses neck.  
  
Azura laughed loudly, then replied, "That's a fitting name, I should think."  
  
Sam smiled proudly.  
  
When they reached the grove of trees, they all dropped their packs and eagerly sat down to rest.  
  
Pippin and Merry both sprawled out onto their backs and closed their eyes.  
  
Azura gently urged the pony next to a tree, by gently pushing her foot in it's flank. When the pony came to a stop, she pushed Frodo forward, and held him in place, as she slipped her leg over the other side, so both her legs were on one side. She slid down slowly, still holding Frodo.  
  
"Let me help." Strider said, helping Azura take Frodo off the horse and lay him down on the soft, mossy green grass.  
  
Merry started a nice fire, and Sam and Pippin threw some fallen branches onto it, making a big, nice fire.  
  
Azura went and stood over the three passed out hobbits. Each had fallen asleep. She turned to Strider, "You lay down and get some rest, I will watch the camp while you all rest until dinner."  
  
"I'm keeping watch." Strider replied, crossing his arms.  
  
"You can't stay up all night and expect to be ready to travel tomorrow. Lay down! I'll make dinner and wake you all when it's done." Azura said.  
  
"True, But I'm only sleeping a few hours, then I am keeping watch the night. You'll need sleep eventually. We won't be able to lug you around again tomorrow." Strider said, sitting and laying down.  
  
Azura went a pulled her bow out her bag, and pulled it straight, and twisted it into place so it locked and was secure. She rummaged her pack, and found she had a few silver bows left. She stuck them into a quiver, and slipped it onto her back.  
  
She looked over everyone, and got a worried look. She needed to go get meat for dinner, but she felt nervous about leaving them.  
  
By now, Strider and the hobbits were fast asleep.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. [i]Might as well...[/i]  
  
She chanted '[I]I call on my power to cast evil away, and protect this spot![/I]!'She kept her voice rather low, to keep from waking the hobbits and Strider. She held her hands out as she chanted it, and small orbs of blue light leapt from her fingertips and slowly orbited around her, looping wider each time around, until finally they surrounded the whole tree grove. They melted into the ground and trees, as if was blue snow melting into the surfaces, but she felt the lingering presence of the spell. She hoped she had cast it right.  
  
She wasn't exactly a well taught mage. Her parent's had banned even the mention of magic around her. She guess they had tried to keep her from her heritage, but after they passed away, she had found old journals and accounts of her heritage, and a spellbook. She didn't understand much of it, but what she did, she had somewhat memorized. The book was in her backpack, but she didn't bother to check if she had done the spell right.  
  
She shook her head, frustrated, and wished she didn't have to use magic, but it was rather useful sometimes. She drew a rune into the dirt near the camp fire, a symbol reading   
  
||=| * , which stood for protection, and said, "Et laus no vynn" under her breath. It was of the her heritage's own language, but she only knew a few phrases.  
  
She did one last spell, one to help her companions rest easier. She bent next to where Merry, Pippin, and Sam slept. She touched her hands to each's forehead, and said "Vis para revie." He fingertips glowed white, and the light would absorb into the person's forehead.  
  
She went and did the same to Frodo and Strider.  
  
She went and picked up her bow and headed out to hunt, grabbing her cloak out her pack and draping it over her shoulders and lifting the hood over her head.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
Frodo awoke to a warm and well rested feeling. The pain in his shoulder had subsided to a dull ache, and he felt less dizzy and tired. The least thing he remembered was sitting atop the pony with Azura, but now, as he opened his eyes, he saw a camp fire crackling in front of him. He was laying on his side, with a few layers of blankets beneath him. He could hear Sam snoring lightly from somewhere behind him.  
  
Then he smelled the strong allure of something cooking. He smelled chicken....and mushrooms. Then he heard his stomach rumble.  
  
He heard Azura, wherever she was, break out into loud, musical laughter. He tried to move, but felt so comfortable, he couldn't bring himself to move.  
  
He heard Azura mumble to herself, and move into veiw, standing over a pot hanging over the campfire. She stirred whatever it was.  
  
He watched the flames jump and leap across his vision of her, making it seem as if the flames themselves were licking and swaying across her face, only to leave no burns. He blinked slowly, and continued to watch her. She was now breaking up large grey mushrooms with her hands. The mushrooms looked delicious.  
  
He watched her sprinkle several different spices into the pot. She had the sleeves of her cream colored shirt rolled up to her elbows, and her boots were gone, for he didn't see them laced at her knees, only her bare, peach white knees.   
  
It was amazing to him, the color of her skin. It was so light, like the palest peach shade. He thought he was fair skinned, even for a hobbit, but she was just pale, but it was suiting of her. It made her eyes stand out more, and her hair too. Though, from the shade of her skin, one would think she had never spent a day in the sunlight.  
  
Her pants, which weren't really pants as they were cut just above the knees, were rolled up halfway up her thighs, and she had a cloak tied around her waist. Her hair, which was cut about at the middle of her neck, straight and even across, was pulled into a small ponytail.  
  
Frodo decided he had spent enough time staring at Azura, and sat slowly.  
  
"Well, hullo Mr. Sleepyhead!" Azura said, grinning and coming to sit next to him. "How do you feel?" She asked, leaning forward, rolling up his sleeve, and then gently probing his shoulder her hands. "Are you still sore?"  
  
He grimaced when she touched the area that had been stabbed, and nodded, "Fairly sore, yes."  
  
"Sorry, I had to check though." She replied, tugging his sleeve back down and unrolling it. "Are you hungry? You should wake your companions, I'll serve food, alright?"  
  
She stood and headed for the kettle.  
  
Frodo sat a moment, letting himself fully wake up, then turned about, and shook Merry and Pippin's shoulders. They woke, lifting their heads, and squinting with frowns on their face. But,as soon as they smelled the food cooking, they were up and eager to be served.  
  
Sam and Strider woke aswell, hearing Merry and Pippins' excited chatter. The group ate dinner, and one by one, laid back down to sleep. Azura curled up near the fire and let herself fall asleep to.  
  
Strider stood, and started for his pack, but spotted something scribbled in the dirt near the fire: ||=| * .  
  
He stared at it, recognizing the script. The Leonion language, the language of Azura's heritage, but he didn't know what it meant. He stared at it for long moments, then turned and proceeded to keep watch.  
  
  



	6. Trouble at the River

** Chapter 6 **  
  
  
  
  
Three days of travel passed, and Azura found herself completely healed in her shoulder. Frodo,though, seemed worst with each passing day, and no one knew why. They had traveled far from Weathertop, where the stone ruins were, and the scenery hadn't changed much, but they had heard their enemy a day ago. A chilling call from one, and a chilling answer, echoing in the distance. The cries had sent chills down Azura's spine, but she mostly ignored them. If they ran into them again, she'd take their heads off.  
  
Now they walked in silence, weary of travel, and Frodo was walking now, but Azura and Sam walked close by and kept careful watch over him. He was pale, and seemed heavily disheartened and weary, but he tried to not let it show to them, much to Azura's dismay. He should have been riding on the horse, but he had said he refused to let them travel another day carrying all of their luggage.  
  
Only the pony seemed cheerful. Ever since the hobbits and Strider left Bree, it's coat seemed glossier, it's slow walk had quickly turned into a happy stride, and his attitude was much more merrier than he was before.  
  
Azura patted Bill's neck, and brushed her hand on his mane. "Such a sweet pony..."She said lightly.  
  
She turned and looked at Frodo whom seemed rather pale. She pulled out her water bottle and offered it to him, but he shook his head 'no'. She frowned then said, "You'd better drink something before you pass out on us!"  
  
He looked at her, in surprise, then smiled lightly, "Alright." And took the bottle, and drank deeply.  
  
Azura smiled, then looked forward to see glittering in the distance. A blue sparkle, all along the horizion. A river.  
  
"Is that a river?" Sam called to Strider, who was several feet ahead of them.  
  
"Yes. It's the river Hoarwell. There should be a bridge." Strider said, puttng a hand over his eyes, blocking the sun so he can see better. "The bridge isn't far."  
  
Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin eyed the approaching river warily. They did not like rivers.  
  
Azura smiled at the glistening water, and suddenly feeling dirty. She hadn't bathed in awhile, and she felt very sweaty.  
  
As they came upon the river, the sun was already high above them, making them all feel rather hot. The river below the steep bank rushed swiftly under the bridge, glittering blue in the bright sunlight.  
  
"It's a rather steady bridge, just watch your step and don't fall. The currents will pull you straight to the bottom." Strider said as he began to carefully lead the pony across the thin rope and wooden plank bridge. The horse's hooves clapped loudly on the wood planks.  
  
After Strider and the pony cleared the bridge, Merry, Sam, and Pippin went next. The held onto each other's jackets, fearful they would fall into the water. They feared drowning because they could not swim. Hobbits could not swim.  
  
"We've cleared!" Pippin called when he reached the other side, with Merry and Sam.  
  
Azura started across the long bridge, then glanced back. Frodo still stood on the bank, unmoving, staring at the water, and seeming more pale in the face than before. She smiled, holding the rope railing. "Come on, it's safe!"  
  
Frodo looked at her for a moment, then started for the bridge and carefully stepped onto it, then taking slow, careful steps across the bridge.  
  
Azura turned forward again and headed across. The bridge swayed gently beneath them, and creaked beneath their steps.  
  
When she reached the middle of the bridge, she heard a loud cracking sound.  
  
"Frodo!!!" Merry, Pippin, and Sam shouted, in unison.  
  
As she turned she heard a splash well below the bridge. She saw Frodo's pack hanging by a jagged, broken plank. She slipped off her pack quickly, and set it down, as well with her sword and scabbard..  
  
She climbed the rope railing and then, to the shock of the other hobbits and Strider, and dove off the bridge, her hands out in front of her.  
  
She broke the surface of the river and dove deep, instantly getting pulled by the current. She kicked her feet and moved up against the current and broke the surface. She saw her companion's shocked faces just before she was pulled around a bend.  
  
She looked about for any sign of Frodo, then was roughly pulled back down in the water. Water stung in her lungs, and she held her breath and kicked frantically in the water. The current pulled and tugged her, pulling her in circles and flipping her up and down, making her dizzy and unaware of which way was up or down.  
  
She kicked furiously, feeling panic inside her. She couldn't drown. And she couldn't let Frodo drown.  
  
She broke the surface of the river. She kicked and kept herself briefly afloat as she coughed up water and breathed in air roughly.  
  
She looked wildly around, trying to find any side of Frodo. She was swiftly being pulled down the river.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw a glint of gold. She turned, then dove deep into the water, after the gold glint. She kicked her feet and moved swiftly along by aid of the current. Soon she saw Frodo, floating limply in the water, being pulled by the current.  
  
She kicked her feet, rocketing after Frodo, flying through the water like a dolphin. She reached her hands out, and scooped her hands beneath his limp arms and pulled him upward, to the surface of the water. She fought against the current that was pulling her down to bring Frodo to the surface.  
  
Just as she broke the surface, Frodo was pulled back under by a powerful current.  
  
Azura didn't bother to take in more air, but dove under after him. She kicked her legs, which now burned with weariness.  
  
She swam after him and clutch her arms around him in a tight embrace and pulled him up to the surface, breaking the surface. She swam to the bank, moving sideways across the current, and pushed him against the bank.  
  
She crawled out, coughing up water and breathing in air, then turned and pulled him onto the steeply slanted bank.  
  
She leaned over him and saw his face was ashen and he was not breathing.  
  
"Wake up!" She shouted, as she pulled him by the jacket up the side of the bank and onto flat ground.  
  
She dropped to her knees and put her ear to his chest. His heart was slowly beating. She sat up then began pushing on his stomach.  
  
He lay still, pale in the face, and wet from head to toe. The gold she had saw glitter was the One Ring, on a necklace around his neck. She continued pushing, trying to get him to cough up the water in his lungs. "Breathe, damn you!" She shouted.  
  
She stared at him as she tried to work the water out of his lungs. His curly dark brown hair was matted to his head from the water, and his clothes were soaked.  
  
For five minutes, she pushed on him, growing more tired and weak with each push. "Breathe! I swear I'll kill you if you don't breathe! " She shouted, upset, and tears stinging her eyes.  
  
Frodo began to cough, water spurting out his mouth and down his cheeks. He raised his arms up over the grass, sliding them a little, as if he was still fighting the current in the river. He coughed and breathed in air.  
  
Azura pulled back, and looked surprised, then leaned down and embraced him tightly.  
  
"Wha...?"He asked, breathing hard, "What happened?"  
  
She pulled back and helped him sit up. "You fell into the river, you oaf!" She replied, smiling, relieved he was ok.  
  
He felt for his ring, and clasped a hand over it, then looked at her. His face was etched in distraught, "Thank you...for.. saving me." He said, between deep breaths.  
  
She smiled, and blushed. "It's nothing," She replied.  
  
"No," He shook his head, "This is the third time you have risked your own life to save mine. I am grateful, yet there is nothing I can do or say to repay you."  
  
She shook her head, and replied, "It's okay. I told you, that's why I came here."  
  
He stared at her for a long time. She was wet, shaking from the cold of the river, and soaked from head to foot. Her hair was matted to her head, and she stared straight back at him.  
  
Azura blushed lightly under his stare. Frodo began to lean towards her when they heard a shout;  
  
"Frodo?! Azura?! Are you there?!"  
  
Frodo shook his head and stood slowly, and shouted weakly, "We are!"  
  
Around a bushy bend, came Sam, Merry, and Pippin running.  
  
Azura blushed brightly, wondering why Frodo was leaning to her, but shook of the thought and smiled at her companions and stood and received many hugs and kisses on the cheek.  
  
"You are well!" Pippin said, hugging Azura tightly, and grinning.  
  
"It gave us such a fright to see you jump into the river!" Sam said, shaking from fear still, as he hugged Azura and kissed her cheek, then went and checked on Frodo.  
  
Merry hugged and kissed Azura's cheek as well, saying, "Are you well? We worried you both would drown."  
  
Azura nodded, still a bit dizzy and shaken, "I am good...I...Frodo needs rest...We should find a place to camp soon or later..."  
  
Sam and Pippin helped Frodo up, and Strider came shortly with the pony.  
  
"We will find shelter for the night, it is unwise to carry on now." Strider said, worried about Azura and Frodo health. "We should make camp and a fire to warm these two up before they catch pneumonia."  
  



	7. The Night Brings Trouble

** Chapter 7 **  
  
  
  
Azura sat, hunched a little, with a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She stared at the fire leaping and dancing in front of her, the wood crackling and snapping as it burned. The warmth was wonderful, and the leaping flames had her in a trance. She couldn't remember how long she had been watching the flames. She blinked slowly, and then turned her gaze over her sleeping companions.  
  
Strider's long form was the least closest to the fire. He had a blanket draped over himself, but she saw him clutching the sheathe of his sword, as if even in his sleep he was ready for combat.  
  
Sam lay on his back, his hands folded on his stomach, and he snored softly. Merry's head was propped up on Sam's stomach. Merry was lying flat, with his hands folded behind his head. He wasn't snoring, but he was obviously in deep sleep.  
  
Pippin was lying on his stomach, his arms folded and his cheek was resting on his arms. He breathed slowly, and heavily, if he was snoring, Azura could barely tell.  
  
Azura slowly looked to her left, and saw Frodo lying on his back. He was sleeping heavily, but not very peacefully. Every few minutes he would shift, or mumble something, and a few times earlier, he woke the others by shouting incoherently.  
  
Azura stood and went over to where Sam, Merry, and Pippin slept, and picked up a few blankets and tossed them over the three hobbits. The past few days seemed rough on them and their spirits. She patted Merry's shoulder lightly, and he shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake.  
  
She stood, carrying a blanket in her arms, and knelt next to Frodo and sat. She tossed the blanket over him, and over the blanket he already had. She smoothed her palm over his hair, pushing his curly brown bangs off his forehead. He was sweaty, but cold to the touch.  
  
She pulled off her violet silk handkerchief, which had been tied around her wrist, and gently wiped away the sweat on his forehead. Each day he seemed to get sicker, but none of them knew why.  
  
She lifted his arm, and lifted his sleeve up over his shoulder and looked at his wound. The cut was bad looking, it wasn't healing, and a purplish-grey bruise covered his shoulder. She gently ran her fingertips over the bruise, and saw him grimace in his sleep.  
  
She lifted her fingertips off his shoulder, then closed her eyes and chanted a healing spell, and touched her fingertips to his shoulder firmly. Her fingertips began to glow white and she eased away what pain was plaguing him in his sleep.  
  
She brushed her fingertips through his curly brown hair, and smiled. He was strong for a hobbit, and handsome too. Charming as well. The last few days, though, he hadn't been charming, he had been miserable, but tried to come off as just weary, but he was in pain, and not even her healing spells seemed effective. Something was eating at him, and she didn't know what it was.  
  
She then stood, and began to walk from the campfire, through a thick cluster of trees.  
  
It took her five minutes, but she came to a small pond, where Stirder caught fish for them to have for dinner. She stood at the water's edge, and looked down at her reflection. She bent and untied her boots, and smiled at the cool feel of the grass beneath her feet. She slipped off her cream colored top and placed it on the grass. She untied the back of her tank top, and set it down, then slipped off her pants and waded out into the water.  
  
She hummed to herself and swam out to the middle of the large pond. She let herself sink, then resurfaced so her hair was soaked. She smiled and leaned back, floating on the water, then dived under and swam to the bottom and back up again.  
  
  
  
------  
  
  
Frodo stirred in his sleep, and awoke from a nightmare. His cheeks burned, and so did his body beneath the heap of blankets on him. His bones ached, and he felt as if he were on fire. He sat up, and pushed the blankets off of himself, feeling uncomfortable beneath them.  
  
He frowned, and glared at the blankets, cursing them for making him feel so hot, but he knew it was fever and not the blankets' fault. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the weariness that not even sleep seemed to cure. He looked at his sleeping companions, and envied them. They were sleeping peacefully, resting easily, and he was plagued with nightmares and endless weariness.   
  
He stood, and looked about the campsite. Azura was nowhere to be seen. She was an odd person sometimes, in his opinion. He looked about for her, but he couldn't find her. He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, grimacing at how much he was sweating.  
  
He turned and walked away from the campfire. There was a lake nearby where he could a drink and dip his legs in and cool off. His short sword hung from his belt, just in case he ran into something.  
  
His thoughts trailed to the Shire and lingered. He wished he could be back there, in a simple life, and not running around Middle Earth with faceless nightmares chasing him.  
  
Then he thought of Gandalf. Where was he? Did he know that they needed his help and guidance?  
  
And Azura. She was mysterious and odd in behaivor, but enchanting and addictively alluring. She seemed to always have his attention, and his companions, even Strider, whom was mostly aloof, but even he seemed impressed with her. There was something about her spirit, some light that shone from her heart, but at the same time, was untouchable, like trying to catch light in a box.  
  
She was young and talented, and very energetic, more so than any hobbit girl he had ever met. Most hobbit girls were either housewives, or maids or tended gardens, but Azura, she could fight, she could ride, she could swim, she could sing, she could write and read (He had seen her a few times writing in a journal), She could use magic, she was intriguing and her smile was addicting.  
  
[i]Simply put, she is....[/i]Frodo's thoughts trailed, but upon the sight he saw as he approached the pond, his cheeks began to burn with embarrassment.  
  
He saw the outline of Azura wading in the water, and her clothes were removed.[i]....beautiful..[/i]His thoughts finished.  
  
He spun on his heels, putting his back to her and heard her sink into the water.  
  
"Frodo!! You could give me warning if you are going to come and see me naked!" She shouted, and he heard water splash.  
  
"I am sorry! I am very sorry! My apologies!" He said, closing his eyes and nervously shaking his hands, and putting them in his pockets.  
  
"Stay as you are while I dress." She said, and heard her get out of the water. He heard her put on her boots.  
  
"Yes!" He replied, not looking back. He bowed his head and cursed lightly. He should have watched his surroundings, then he wouldn't have invaded Azura's privacy.  
  
"What are you doing up? You should be resting, you are in ill health." She said, seemingly not worrying about him seeing her anymore. He could hear the ruffling of fabric.  
  
"I...I....I was hot...I came for a drink and to cool off..."He replied, stuttering.  
  
"No, you don't need to get wet, you have a fever, a bad one. When I am dressed, you may have something to drink, but you need to keep warm. And something to eat wouldn't hurt you." She said.  
  
"I haven't an appetite..-"Frodo started, but Azura cut him off.  
  
"You will eat something if I have to force feed you. You haven't eaten since lunch and you need your strength." Azura said, walking past him. She was fully dressed now, and began to climb up a tree, which was growing peaches.  
  
Frodo watched her climb the tree, then turned and went to the small lake, and sat next to the surface, and dipped his feet in to his knees. His pants were cut just below the knee.  
  
He dipped his hands in, then splashed water onto his face, then cupped his hands and scooped up some water, and drank the clear water.  
  
"I found some mushrooms awhile back and cooked them, but you slept all evening and didn't even wake for supper, so I saved you a share. I am going to bring down some peaches as well." She said, from high up in the peach tree.  
  
He wiggled his toes in the water, and splashed some water against his lower legs.  
  
"While you are splashing about, you can clean your shoulder, too." Azura called.  
  
"Alright." He called, then rolled up his sleeve. He grimaced at the sight of the wound, but splashed some cool water on it. The cold water trickled over the broken flesh, which seemed to not even be healing, even though the wound was mostly closed and did not bleed. "How far do you think it is to the Ford?" He asked, looking back and up were she was.  
  
She sat on a branch, holding a few peaches in one arm, and reaching for more with the other, "Three or four days, maybe more or less, depending on how fast or slow we travel."  
  
It was hard to look at her without seeing the naked outline of her in his mind. He looked down quickly, feeling his cheeks flush, and looked back at the water. He saw a small shadow glide beneath the surface of the water, and slimy scales brushed his legs. It was a small fish.  
  
"So the plan is that when we get to Mordor...we are going to destroy the ring?" Azura asked, jumping down from the branch, holding the peaches to her stomach, and landing on her feet. A few of the peaches dropped to the grass, and she scooped them up.  
  
He turned and looked at her, "That is what we plan, but so far it's not as easy as it sounds."  
  
She came and sat next to him, then handed him five peaches, and then pulled out a cloth bag with a few muchrooms inside. "Eat,and get your strength back."  
  
Frodo nodded, taking the bag and taking out the mushrooms. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to come across you while you were..bathing." He apologized.  
  
Azura giggled because his cheeks turned scarlet as he apologized, "It's alright. I should have found a more discreet place to swim." She said, then fell silent, thinking of Mordor.  
  
A few long minutes passed in silence, most ackward for Frodo. Then Azura spoke up again.  
  
"Why don't we just defeat Sauron? He can't be as strong as percieved. He's a man, mortal or not, anything breathing can be killed, one way or another." Azura said, looking down and idly playing with the hem of her cream-colored shirt.  
  
Frodo felt cold even think of being in Sauron's presence, let alone trying to defeat him. How could one defeat someone who was so evil and powerful, and let alone, immortal. "It is more sane to destroy the ring, than die trying to kill Sauron."  
  
Azura nodded numbly and looked down, then grimaced. "I could take him. He doesn't frighten me."  
  
Frodo frowned, and looked at Azura. "Why are you so fearless? When I think about facing Sauron, I feel cold and shaky."  
  
Azura grinned, "Well, that's alright, I'll protect you."  
  
Frodo stared at her. She was smiling, and had this gleam in her eyes.[i]She is...[/i]His thoughts trailed.  
  
"Well, you are taking the first step in learning to swim." Azura said, laughing lightly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, frowning lightly.  
  
"Well you have you're feet in the water, I think that qualifies as a step." She said, laughing. Her shoulders shook when she laughed, and she quickly stopped laughing, but a grin remained.  
  
Frodo stood, feeling the smoothness of marble and flat stones beneath his feet. He stepped out and then finished eating a mushroom.  
  
Azura crossed her legs indian styled, and ran her fingertips over the waters surface, sending ripples flowing across the surface.  
  
Azura heard the wind flowing through the trees, making rustling sounds. A few night owls hooted in the distance, but the night was mostly still.  
  
Frodo brushed the grass off his knees, and idly nibbled at another mushroom. It was moist, as she had steam-cooked it, and very delicious. He didn't hear what crept up behind him until it was too late.   
  
Frodo gave a cry of surprise as he was tackled to the ground, and felt two massive claws hold his shoulders to the ground, and his cheek was pressed roughly down to the ground.  
  
Azura leapt to her feet, reaching for her sword, but only felt the tight-knit fabric of her pants. She cursed under her breath at not carrying her sword, and at what had tackled Frodo. It was a Creeper, a boar-like beats with long limbs and dark fur covering it, and short, pointed tusks, and claws. It was a carnivore, and known to 'creep' silently upon it's prey, so it was called a Creeper, though it's true name was a Raik beast, and usually populated forests, and why it was traveling on the grassy slopes was beyond her.  
  
"Help!" Frodo shouted, trying to rouse his companions, but they were quiet a distance away, for the campfire was a marble-sized fleck in the dark distance.  
  
Azura ran to where the beast had him pinned, and assumed a fighting stance. Her knees were bent, and she held her arms loose form her body. She didn't know what to do, so she kicked roughly at the beast's side.  
  
It howled at her, and rammed its large head and tusks at her, knocking her to the ground. Azura yelped, and roughly landed on her butt.  
  
"Run!" Frodo cried, lifting his head and chest off the ground and looking for Azura, but couldn't see her.  
  
Azura got up, a scowl coming over her features." I won't! I know my loyalties." She closed her eyes and relaxed and began to concentrate.  
  
Frodo let out a grunt when the beast bore it snout and tusks against his back, forcing him down again.  
  
He heard Azura mutter a string of words, in a language he didn't know. Then he heard an explosion behind him, and a bright flashed filled his vision and blinded him. He heard the beast scream and howl and the weight disappeared from his back.  
  
He heard the shouts of his companions waking from the echoing sound of the explosion resonating in the grassy plains.  
  
The beast leapt and tumbled around the clearing, it's back caught on fire. It howled in anger and started charging for Azura.  
  
Frodo stood quickly, pulling his short sword from it's scabbard. He saw Strider, Sam, Pippin, and Merry running towards them, their weapons drawn, but Azura made the first move, before any of them could act.  
  
"Res parvin et vynn sai!!!!" Azura shouted, bringing her hands up, her fingers spread, and a determined scowl on her face.  
  
Strider was near her side, then pulled back as a burst of flames leapt from her hands and onto the charging beast. Strider fell soundly onto his bottom, and the beast reared up, shrieking in pain as the flames ate away at it's fur and skin.  
  
Sam boldly plunged his sword in the beast's side, and Merry followed his lead.  
  
Frodo was glued in his spot, gaping at the aftermath of what Azura did. She truly was a full-blooded mage. Gandalf told him there were so few with the in born talent left in Middle Earth, and that himself, and other mages kept their eyes peeled for them so they could enlists and train them in the ways of magic.  
  
Strider stood, as the beast fell silent, the crisping and cracking sound was all the noise it made, as it burned in a heap of flesh.  
  
Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo stood in silent awe of Azura, who stared silently down at her feet.  
  
"Go ahead and be afraid of me, I know I am...a.. freak because I can use magic. My parents tried to raise me normal...and....our village frowned so seriously on anything not normal...and...I...was exiled when I was ten because I used dark magic against a beast that was attacking my friend. I thought it heroic, but the town council did not." Azura said, her eyes looking closed as she stared intently at her feet. Her fist were balled tightly, and her voice tight with sadness.  
  
She slowly continued to speak, as the others listened in silence." They disowned me from society just because....they...don't understand it. It's there, always, I can feel it in me. Sometimes the urge to use magic is so overwhelming I think I will go insane, but I...not since that day have I used it, but when I began traveling with you all...more and more I have used it, to aid you. I heal you when you all are asleep, and keep you refreshed...I use protection spells on our camp sites..."  
  
"I am not afraid of you." Strider said, and grinned," In fact, meeting you is a blessing to our journey. I suspected as much, that you were healing and protecting us, and it has been well to our advantage."  
  
"I have been waking up and feeling more refreshed, than sleeping in an inn, on feather beds." Merry said, being quite truthful, grinning at her.  
  
Azura frowned, and a smile crept across her face," Really?"  
  
"Yes." Pippin said, agreeing," You have been very helpful, and your company is heartwarming."  
  
Azura broke out in a laugh, and grinned at them.  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin wore boyish grins, and Frodo had a small smile.  
  
"I, too, have enjoyed your company and protection." Frodo said.  
  
"We need to head back to camp, in fact, we should get a few more hours of rest before dawn breaks on us." Strider said, also disliking the smell of the burnt creature.  
  
"Yes, I do not like the view or smell of this…burnt animal." Pippin said, his face looking a bit pale.  
  
"I…wouldn't have used magic.. I just didn't have my sword with me." She said, frowning slightly. She stepped away from the creature, and followed her companions back to the camp.  
  
She sat, and gathered up her bag and pulled out a bottle with water in it, and drank a little. She twisted the top back on, and then she set it back into her bag, and cast her glance around the campfire. Sam, Pippin, and Merry had settled, and were lying down, resting quietly. Strider sat, alert, and leaning his back against a tree.   
  
Frodo sat near Azura, his back to her, lost in thought. She stared at his hunched back, and dark curly hair for a long time, wondering what he was thinking. She sighed lightly, and blinked slowly, suddenly feeling quiet tired and cold. She turned and looked to where the other hobbits lay, and saw they were close together, for warmth and security. She lay down, and rested her head upon Sam's stomach, whom shifted briefly beneath her, and welcomed her company.  
  
"It seems I make an adequate pillow, Merry and Pippin seem to think so." Sam said, crossing his arms beneath his head.  
  
"Yeah…I prefer you to the ground. You do not mind, do you?" Azura asked Sam, folding her arms over her stomach.  
  
"No, I do not. As long as you do not end up elbowing me, I shall be fine." Sam replied, laughing.   
  
Azura giggled loudly, because his laughing caused his stomach to shake, and caused her head to wobble back and forth.  
  
Frodo turned to look at them, and grinned. "I shall not be left out!" He said, and drew near, and lay close to Azura, and put his head on Azura's stomach, whom raised her arms as he did so, draped her arms over his shoulders, with her hands resting on his chest. Frodo crossed his arms, and smiled.  
  
"Now I am a pillow… " Azura said, then laughed lightly.   
  
"I am not a bother, am I?" Frodo asked, turning his gaze up to Azura, and tilting his head up to look at her.   
  
She shook her head no, "Of course not." She replied, then shifted her feet, and pulled her left boot off with the toe of her right boot. Then she pushed the other off with her other foot, so her feet were bare.  
  
Frodo watched her feet movements, then smiled. "Your feet are odd looking, with no hair…."  
  
Azura gaped then laughed loudly, "Odd?! Your feet are odd, all big and hairy."  
  
"Our feet are rather formidable…they are like boots and the hair keeps them warm…." Sam said, mostly remarking the facts to himself.  
  
Light snores came from Pippin, and he had his head rested upon Merry's knees, whom was also deeply asleep.  
  
Strider seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, and gave no heed to Sam, Frodo, and Azura's childish prattle.  
  
"We ought to sleep, or in the morning, we shall be hard to wake, and traveling would be harsh." Sam said, absently running a hand through his light brown curls, and yawned lightly.  
  
"We…we're a team, right?" Azura asked, looking up at Sam, then down at Frodo. Sam smiled, and Frodo looked up at her questioningly. Azura added, "I mean, we are companions….friends?"  
  
Frodo smiled warmly at her, and nodded," Of Course we are friends. You have saved us and aided us well, and warm our hearts with your presence. And you magical aid has been more than helpful."  
  
"You seem to make this journey less disheartening, especially when you cook for us." Sam said, grinning like a young boy.  
  
Azura grinned up at Sam, then down at Frodo. "I am at ease at knowing this…thank you.." She said, smiling softly. She happily rested against Sam's side, and lay still so she did not disturb Frodo. After a few moments, she spoke up again, "Strider?" She called questioningly.  
  
"Yes, my small friend. We are companions, we are friends." His answer came, from somewhere behind them, but his voice was warm and full of pride.  
  
"Yes…we are." Azura said, sleepily looking at the fire, and yawning softly. She buried the side of her face in Sam's side and jacket, feeling comfort at being close to her friends, something she hadn't felt since she was a young child, when she used to sleep in her mother's bed, along side her mother. She sighed, the murmured softly, "Goodnight Sam.. Frodo…. Strider.."  
  
"Goodnight, Azura.." Sam replied, softly, his voice tired and low.  
  
"Goodnight." Frodo echoed, barely audible.  
  
Strider watched the three fall asleep, closely watching the small form of Azura. He smiled then whispered, "Goodnight, small Princess…"  
  
He moved toward a tree and sat, leaning his back to it."She has come as Gandalf forseen…but I see it ..I was unsure at first.. but now I know…Her nature is true and her heart beautiful, as he said, as beautiful and kind as a child, and Frodo, how he has taken to her… It is good for him, she keeps his spirits high…He will not fall into darkness easy, with her by his side, alongside his friends…The blood of the past, the Ancients, and the blood of the tribes… She weilds magic as Gandalf said she would….She may even rival his own if he takes her as an apprentice." Strider rambled in whispers to himself. He thought long of the black ring-mark on Azura's wrist, and what he knew of her past and heritage, and how she was woven in the future of events. He sighed lightly, and repeated, " Rest well, small Princess…"  
  



	8. Faile

** Chapter 8 **   
  
  
  
Frodo looked about the land they traveled, staring in silent awe at the crumbling towers of ancient civilization that used to inhabit the area. He sat, weary, upon Bill, the pony Sam had lovingly named. He had protested against it, but the vote had been five against his own word, so he ended up having to ride the small steed. It was raining miserably, and the wind was blowing the rain right on them.  
  
They were traveling through a thin, narrow valley, with tall cliffs on each side. Gnarled, scraggly trees littered the hillside.  
  
Each companion carried a even share of the equipment, and Azura had argued until she was blue in the face that she could carry the same amount as the other men could, and so she did, but she slowly lagged behind them, keeping pace, a step behind.   
  
Azura's golden locks were bound behind her ears, in a scarlet thin sash. Her clothes she had been wearing the past week were well dirty, so she had changed in the morning, into a pair of blue pants, the same style the ones she had been wearing, and wore a spare jacket of Sam's. It was baggy, and loose, and very warm. It kept the rain of her, but the rain still stung her eyes and blurred her vision. The weight on her back wasn't as bad as the dull ache in her shoulder, nor the pain in her knees from walking up the slow incline. They had been walking for hours, and it was starting to wear on her joints.  
  
She stepped over the rocky ground, barely keeping pace and almost beginning to drag her feet. She hadn't slept well the night before. She had laid down and slept for a short while, but grew restless. She couldn't get up, or she would have woken Frodo, so she stayed, lying there, thinking and growing anxious. Now, the lack of sleep had caught up to her. She took another step, and her foot stepped upon the edge of a loose rock, and it slipped from beneath her. She fell forward, but Sam and Merry caught her arms, and helped her up, before she fell flat.  
  
"Thank you." She said, looking up at them as they helped her up, feeling too weak to stand on her own.  
  
"Are you ill?" Sam asked, slipping his arm around her waist and helping Merry keep her from falling, and helping her walk.  
  
"I.." Azura started, and stifled a yawn by burying her mouth in her shoulder, then answered softly, "I didn't sleep well…"  
  
Strider slowed his pace, and the others began to stop.   
  
"Take off your pack," Sam said, taking off his own, and tying it to the saddle that Frodo sat on. He looked down upon them, blinking wearily.  
  
Azura slipped off her pack, and Strider took it, and tied it to his own pack, which in comparison, her pack was only half the size of his.  
  
Sam turned and crouched, "Get on my back, I shall carry you until we camp."  
  
"I'm too heavy." Azura remarked, hesitating, not wanting to be such a burden.  
  
"Nonsense, I carried you when you were ill, and you weren't heavy, not as much as my pack." Sam said, laughing lightly, still crouched and waiting for her to get on his back.  
  
Azura hesitantly climbed onto his back, and he took hold of her legs, and she held his shoulders as he rose. She smiled, and laughed lightly, "This is the second time you have acted as a trusty steed. I fear you will make Bill quite jealous."  
  
Sam laughed, "I trust he will understand. Why is it you didn't sleep well?"  
  
Azura stifled another yawn, and shook her head, trying to rid off her sleepiness. "Thoughts…nightmares…old memories…Things I thought I would forget…."  
  
Strider and her companions had begun to walk again, and her lower legs bobbed up and down as Sam walked. For a long while, the Company were quiet, and sullen as the rain fell softly.  
  
[I] Ho! To the land of unknown we go!  
Hey! Across the river we wade  
And through our journey we flow  
And as cheery as our hearts do bade!  
  
Ho! Across the glade we wander   
Hey! And our voices do sing!  
And our courage won't squander  
And to the heaven's, our spirits do fling! [/I]  
  
Each, in turn, smiled as Azura sung loudly, an old traveling song. She faltered at the last lyric, unable to remember the rest.  
  
Frodo spoke up, and sang clearly;  
  
[I] Ho! To my fairest, a kiss!  
Hey! Our bodies do part, for this journey  
But our hearts remain, forever together, in bliss!  
And one day soon, together we shall be! [/I]  
  
Pippin, Merry, and Sam spoke up, and sang;  
  
[I]Ho! In to the heart of the wild we go!  
Hey! Past the towering trees and green dells  
Through the ancient ruins our spirits tow  
With a smile we'll bid our farewells![/I]  
  
Azura laughed loudly, and released Sam's shoulders and clapped loudly.   
  
Pippin laughed and said, "We are a great bunch of singers, are we not?"  
  
"Yes, we are! My mother used to tell me stories of make-believe, and of many things. It's kind of like one of my mother's tales. We are a band, on a perilous, heroic journey! And we sing…yes…we are great singers…" Azura mumbled, almost incohereantly, and she rested her chin on Sam's left shoulder, and her eyes slid close. Soon, she was asleep, and every now and then, mumbled softly in her sleep.  
  
"This ground is steeply rising." Pippin remarked, stepping up a fairly steep curve.  
  
"Yes…It keeps getting this way." Strider called, from further up the slope.  
  
"We can not head back! We must press onward!" Sam called, somewhat dismayed.  
  
Frodo clung to the mane of the pony, feeling himself begin to fall back as the horse climbed slowly upward.  
  
Half an hour, they found themselves, slowly climbing up a cliff. There was no choice in heading back, they had traveled a full day through the valley, and going back would seriously set them back. But climbing was wearing hard on Frodo, and Sam was no better, and was straggling behind because climbing and holding Azura was much harder than it would seem.  
  
"We should find a ledge and camp for the night. The sun is sinking, and the air grows cold. Climbing in this wet weather will prove deadly." Strider said, pulling himself up onto a flat ledge. On the ledge, the wall curved in, providing a bit of shelter. He slid his pack off, as well as Azura's, and tossed them under inside the small cave-like hollow. He turned on heel and shout a hand down and helped Merry up, and the Pippin.   
  
They collapsed inside the hollow and didn't even bother to take their packs off.  
  
Strider grabbed the reins of the pony, and pulled it up onto the ledge. He took care, making sure Frodo was steady, and did not fall.  
  
Frodo was slumped against the pony's neck, his eyes closed, but he was not asleep.  
  
"Tell me, do you feel ill?" Strider asked, after he steadied the pony , and helped Frodo off, and toward his exhausted companions.  
  
"I am tired…and in pain…but I shall be fine in the morning." Frodo lied, as he sat, slowly.  
  
Strider helped Sam up, whom stumbled, and to Strider's surprise, Azura didn't even stir.  
  
Sam moved toward the small shelter, and before he sat, He let Strider pluck Azura off his back. Strider moved Azura on a blanket Merry had prepared for her, and laid her on it, in which Sam sat on one side, and the others, on the other side.  
  
"This rain is miserable. I am wet, cold, and a fire is impossible to start." Pippin grumbled, pulling a blanket about himself, shivering lightly.  
  
"Rest, for night is upon us, and soon, the morning will come. "Strider said, sitting, and getting comfortable.  
  
Pippin and Merry huddled in a corner, and wrapped blankets around themselves. Sam sat near, wrapped in a blanket, and already nodding off.  
  
Strider's soft snores came, a few minutes later, as he nodded off.  
  
Frodo sat, his back propped against the cold stone wall, which he could feel through his coat and shirt, much to his annoyance. He pulled a blanket up around him, but thought, what the bother? The blanket was damp, as was his clothes, what warmth could a soaked blanket bring? Minutes or hours past, either he could not be sure of, time seemed to crawl by, at the same time, he wondered if it really had been a long time since they came upon the cave.  
  
He cast his eyes down, seeing his companion's shapes in the dark. A few beams of light shone through the storm clouds, and lit places here and there. He looked beside him, where Azura lay. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was deep and slow. Her blonde hair was matted to her head, and a few long strands strayed from her ponytail, and were draped upon her cheek.  
  
He idly reached down and brushed them from her cheek. Her skin was cold, due to the cold and wet weather. His fingers lingered upon her cheek, and his face was set in a soft, confused expression. No thoughts seemed to pass through his mind, his fingers seemed to have frozen to her, he didn't have the strength to pull them away.  
  
Azura shifted in her sleep and grasped his hand with her own hand, and buried her cheek against it, and mumbled in her sleep, "Please…don't…leave…again.."  
  
Frodo awoke from his dazed state, and softly pulled his hand free, and leaned back against the stone wall, wondering why he had been so compelled to keep his hand upon her cheek.  
  
Azura shifted a few minutes later, and sat abruptly, and looked about. She turned, and scooted around until she faced him, then got a relieved look, "I had the oddest dream that I had been left by you all…I am relieved it wasn't true..I am growing very fond of you all." She said, and Frodo saw a tear brim her eye, and slowly slide down her cheek.   
  
He reached forward and brushed it off her cheek with his thumb, and smiled, "I would not leave you, Azura, as the same with the others." Again his hand lingered at her cheek, but he quickly pulled his hand away, a blush growing on his cheeks.  
  
"…Do….do you promise?" She asked, a strange, sad light in her eyes.  
  
He looked again at her, and nodded, "I do promise."  
  
The soft snores of Sam and Strider were the only noise besides Frodo and Azura's light voices.  
  
She was looking at him, surprised, and also seemed slightly confused. She moved to sit closer to him, and was staring down at her lap, a slight blush upon her cheeks. She then looked up at him, and smiled lightly, "May I speak freely to you, Frodo?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, then replied, "Yes, of course."  
  
"When I first came upon you all, I felt distanced and unable to be friends with you. But, you all welcomed my presence. Also…." She said lightly, but a blush grew upon her cheeks, and she grew silent.  
  
"Also?" Frodo questioned, frowning lightly.  
  
"Merry said I should be honest…but…it's hard…" Azura mumbled, almost not completely heard by Frodo.  
  
"You are not honest to me? I have always assumed you were." Frodo remarked, a thoughtful look playing his features, but, then he groaned, as a sudden ache grew over his shoulder.  
  
"Are you still in pain?" Azura asked, relieved that the subject had swiftly changed. She leaned close to him, her fingertips lightly touching his shoulder.  
  
"Y-yes.." Frodo faltered, wincing in pain.  
  
Azura pulled off his coat, and unbuttoned his shirt, so his shoulder was bare. The cut on his shoulder was no worse, and no better healed, than when she had cured him. She frowned, "It should be healing…I shall ease the pain for you." She said, and placed her hand over his shoulder, and mumbled something. Her touch grew warm, and tingly, and her hand glowed softly white, and faded.   
  
The pain in his shoulder faded to a dull twinge. He smiled in wonder at her, "You are very kind to me. Is it because you are bound… or is it friendship?" He asked, suddenly.  
  
"I do it.. because I care for your health… and… I… care for you." She said, her eyes slowly lowering as she spoke, a deep blush growing upon her cheeks.  
  
He stared at her, silently, for long moments. She sat, her hands in her lap, and still, staring down at her lap. He cheeks were flushed, and she seemed rather embarrassed of her confession to him.  
  
He touched his hand to her chin, and raised her face, " I am quite fond of you, as well. I…am at loss of words at explaining my feelings though…" Frodo said. He wasn't too well around women, let alone, expressing his emotions toward Azura.  
  
She reached up, and placed a warm hand on his cold cheek, which sent a warm shiver throughout him. She leaned forward, and her lips met softly to his.  
  
Shocked at the sudden action, his hand slowly fell from her chin, and fell flat to the cold stone ground beneath him. He was frozen, his eyes wide, and unable to react. He was rendered helpless by her, and it confounded him.  
  
She pulled back, flushed and drew her hand from his cheek. She dropped her eyes and looked away. "I'm sorry!" She whispered quickly, feeling quite embarrassed she had acted on her emotions.  
  
Frodo's cheek felt suddenly cold, her touch lingered though, like a soft memory of spring in a harsh winter. He finally spoke, "No… it's alright."  
  
Azura had turned her back to him, and leaned her shoulder against the cave wall. She was shivering lightly, the weather was exceedingly cold, and Azura felt ill. She had felt rather ill since she jumped in the river, but kept shaking it off and pressing on.  
  
"Are you well?" Frodo asked, looking at her, worried. She was shaking lightly, and her face had been pale all day.  
  
"I am well. Just cold and tired." Azura replied, her voice soft. She had no blanket, only her wet clothes.  
  
Frodo raked his mind for something to say, anything of comfort, but nothing came to mind. He sighed lightly, and rested against the wall, and rested. It took him a long time to finally fall asleep.  
  
Azura wasn't as lucky though. She stirred and shifted many times, always feeling a tight, horrible feeling inside her, and she could not find rest, in any position. Soon, the rain ceased, and soft rays of light filtered over the cliffs above the cave.  
  
Azura stood, and quietly walked out upon the ledge. She stretched, but felt miserable. A fever had come over her after she had jumped in after Frodo in the river, and had been relentless on her senses. She always felt shaky, ill in her stomach, and her lungs burned relentlessly. She hadn't eaten in a few days, and drank rarely.   
  
A light chirping sound caught her attention, and took her mind off of her illness. She looked upward and wondered where the sound came from. She moved to the left side of the ledge, and began to climb up a thick, gnarled root. She climbed up the tree, and came to rest above the cave and ledge. The chirping sound was closer, but still eluded her.  
  
"Now, now, come out!" Azura called softly, not too loud, so she didn't wake her companions.  
  
She looked about, seeing ferns growing about the tree she clung to, which grew upon the steep cliff side. She looked through the ferns, then her face lit up with a grin.  
  
Between two ferns, rested a small, fuzzy-down hatchling. It was a Peregrine falcon, no older than a couple of days. It must have fallen from it's nest and been wandering. Azura lifted it with a slim hand, then nuzzled the soft, fuzzy baby with her nose. "You are so adorable!" She cried, giggling softly. Azura looked up and about, wondering if the bird's nest was near. "Now…where did you fall from?" The bird's small talons clung to her fingers, and it squawked lightly at her. Azura giggled loudly, then said, "Are you hungry?"   
  
The small, fluffy bird squawked at her again, and leaned against her cheek. Azura held the bird gently, and placed it into a small bag attached to her belt, and closed it. The hatchling squawked protests. But after a few moments, grew quiet. Azura leaned against the cliff side, and wiggled her foot down, until she found footing. She moved lower, until she was back onto the ledge where her companions slept. Or so she thought, but they were awake, and stirring when she turned to them.  
  
Strider stood, his back against a tree, and was looking at her, somewhat curiously, "Where did you run off to?"  
  
Sam and Frodo sat, eating bread, and looking toward her.  
  
Pippin and Merry were tying their packs to the saddle on the pony's back. They looked at her inquisitively, and Pippin spoke up, "Where did you go off to?"  
  
Azura looked down at her bag and opened it, and lifted the small fluff of a bird out. It squawked, and settled on her hand, with it's small talons gripping her finger. She grinned broadly, "I found her just up the ridge. Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
Sam got up, and bounded toward her, and petted the bird softly, "She's a beauty!"  
  
Azura laughed and said, "I've a name for her to! I think…I shall name her….Faile. Faile is nice, right?"  
  
Sam grinned, and nodded, "It's a fine name! Can I hold her?"  
  
Azura nodded, and with a grin, handed the hatchling over.  
  
Sam nuzzled his nose against the hatchling's side, and it squawked at him , "Are you hungry? Is that why you are crying?" Sam went and got bread and fed small strips to it.  
  



	9. The Ford

** Chapter 9 **  
  
  
  
It took them awhile, but they finally came to the top of the cliff, and wearily began again on their journey. They continued along the Road, wary of Riders, and of anything else that might have brought harm to them.  
  
Azura chanted beneath her breath, as she walked beside Merry and Pippin, chanting a healing spell to refresh her and keep her senses sharpened.  
  
Merry and Pippin jumped back in surprise when wisps of white, smoke-like tendrils of light flowed around Azura.  
  
Strider had stopped, and was watching her cast the spell, as well as Sam and Frodo.  
  
The tendrils wrapped around her and absorbed into her, and she felt refreshed.  
  
They all had questioning looks, and Pippin spoke up, "What kind of spell did you cast?"  
  
"Just a healing spell, I have been feeling sore lately. I am well now, on we should be going, not dwindling on this road." Azura said, and continued to walk.   
  
The others resumed walking, and in silence, they walk for a few more hours, and occasionally, Sam or Merry would sing a song to keep their spirits up. Many times, They passed Faile around, to cuddle and care for. She was growing fond of them, and squawked when she didn't get any attention form them.  
  
Then, in the distance, they heard [I]clippety-clippety-clip[/I]. Also, they heard the twinkling of small bells.  
  
"Is that a Rider?!" Pippin cried, clinging to Merry's arm, and looking wildly about.  
  
"That does not sound like a Black Rider's horse!" Frodo said, looking about as well.  
  
Strider had a hand to his ear, and a look of joy on his face.  
  
Azura stowed Faile away in her pouch, that hung from her belt. "You shall be safe in there, now be good and quiet." She unsheathed her sword, and prepared for whatever that would come.  
  
A rider came, on a tall white horse, his cloak streaming behind him, and his hood thrown back, and gold hair streaming from his head.   
  
Strider ran forward, waving at the rider, whom had reined and stopped his horse.  
  
"Ai na vedui Dunudan! Mae govannen!" The rider called, smiling at Strider.  
  
Strider beckoned his companions to join him next to where the rider was.  
  
They came, and stood next to him, and Frodo walked Bill over, and stopped, a small distance away.  
  
"This is Glorfindel, who dwells in the house of Elrond." Strider said, introducing them, with a smile.  
  
"Hail! And well met, at last! I was sent from Rivendell to find you. We feared you would been in trouble upon the road." Glorfindel said, somewhat sounding relived and worried all at once.  
  
"So, Gandalf has reached Rivendell?" Frodo asked, joyful.  
  
"No,he had not when I had departed, but that was nine days ago." Glorfindel replied. "But, we should make haste! We shall make for Rivendell, as the Nine are abroad. It is unwise to toil here for long, for they will find our trail, and come swiftly."  
  
"My Master is sick and wounded. He can't go on riding after nightfall, he must rest." Sam growled, angry, but also, very worried, for both Frodo's health, and also, their own safety. He did not wish to meet a Rider, let alone nine.  
  
Glorfindel examined Frodo's wound as Strider informed him as to what had happened that one night. Glorfindel's face grew grave, "This wound is beyond my healing capabilities, but they will be able to help him in Rviendell. But I urge that we move on, with as little rest as possible."  
  
Glorfindel moved Frodo off of Bill and said, "You shall ride my horse. I will shorten the reins for you. And he will not let you fall, his pace is light and smooth, and in danger, he will bear you away with a speed that even the black steeds of the enemy can't rival."  
  
"No,he will not!" Frodo cried, as Glorfindel placed him upon the tall horse, "I shall not ride him, if I am too be carried away and leave my friends in danger."  
  
Glorfindel laughed and said, " I doubt very much, if your friends would be in danger if you were not with them! The pursuit would follow you and leave us in peace. It is you, Frodo, and that which you bear that brings us all in peril."  
  
Frodo had no argument for that, and kept silent.  
  
Glorfindel led them along the road, and they traveled, well into the night, until the misty morning was upon them. Pippin, Merry, and Sam were nearly asleep on their stumbling legs, and even Strider was weary. Azura straggled behind, unable to keep up due to the burning in her lungs, which caused her to be constantly short of breath.  
  
They went a few yards beyond the road and slept on the heather. Azura tossed and turned all night, until she couldn't stand resting on the ground, as sleep constantly eluded her.  
  
When the others awoke, she was moving about, restless, and waiting on them.  
  
"How long have you been awake Azura?" Sam asked, standing, and rubbing his eyes wearily.  
  
"All night…I kept watch. We must hurry with breakfast. I feel rather anxious…I think they have found our trail." Azura said.  
  
Glorfindel passed around a silver-studded flask, and beckoned them to drink. Azura was the only one to refuse, and didn't even eat anything, much to her companions' dismay.  
  
"On we go!" Glorfindel called, leading the horse Frodo sat upon.  
  
They walked along the road, in silence, and keeping watchful eyes and ears out for Riders.  
  
A few hours into the travel, Azura stumbled and fell upon her knees and hands, and did not rise, but rested in place, weary and unable to rise.  
  
Pippin, Sam, and Merry were at her side in a flash, and helping her to her feet.  
  
" Are you ill, Azura??" Pippin asked, worried.  
  
Glorfindel came over, and lifted Azura off her feet, and placed her behind Frodo, on the saddle of his horse. "Ride with him, and hold close so neither of you fall."  
  
Azura leaned forward, and let her chin rest upon Frodo's shoulder. He looked back at her, worried, "Are you alright? " He asked.  
  
"Never been better…" She mumbled back. Her eyelids were heavy, and she was very weary, but sleep would not come.  
  
Faile peeked her small head from the pouch, and chirped. Sam scooped her up from Azura's pouch and held her close, and smiled. She had red feathers trailing down her fore head, over her had, and down her back. The rest of her was covered in light grey, with speckles of blue.  
  
The Road began to steadily decline beneath them, and the Hobbits began to walk in the grass, to ease their tired feet from the hardness of them road. In the afternoon, they came to a place where the Road went suddenly under tall, stooping pines, which cast dark shadows over the road, and then plunged into a deep cutting with steep walls of red. Echoes ran along as they hurried along the Road, and there seemed to be a sound of footfalls following their own.  
  
All at once, as if through a gate of light, The Road ran out again, into the bright open. There at the bottom of the incline, they saw a stretch of a long grassy mile, and beyond that, the Ford of Rivendell. On the further side, in the vast distance, were peaks of mountains, touching pale azure skies.  
  
There was still an echo of following feet in the cutting behind them, a rushing noise as if a wind were rising and pouring through the branches of the pines. Glorfindel listened, the sprung forward with a cry, "Fly! Fly! The enemy is upon us!"  
  
The white horse leapt forward, and the hobbits ran down the slope. Glorfindel and Strider followed as rear-guard. As they neared the middle of the flat, A Rider came out of the cutting, then another, and then three more.  
  
"Ride! Go!" Glorfindel yelled at Frodo, waving him on as he ran.  
  
He did not obey, a strange reluctance overcame him. Azura's arms tightened around his waist, and she buried her face in his back Frodo turned the horse, and stared at the Riders in the distance.  
  
They sat upon their horses, like statues Glorfindel and Strider followed as rear-guard. As they neared the middle of the flat, A Rider came out of the cutting, then another, and then three more.  
  
"Ride! Go!" Glorfindel yelled at Frodo, waving him on as he ran.  
  
He did not obey, a strange reluctance overcame him. Azura's arms tightened around his waist, and she buried her face in his back Frodo turned the horse, and stared at the Riders in the distance.  
  
They sat upon their horses, like statues, and were watching him. They seemed to be beckoning him to wait. Then, as hatred and fear swelled over him, he drew his sword.  
  
Azura drew hers, holding one arm around his waist, and held her sword high and proud.  
  
"Ride on! Ride on!" Cried Glorfindel, then frustrated, he shouted, "Noro lim! Noro lim, Asfaloth!"  
  
At once the horse leapt away and sped away like the wind. Azura dropped her beloved sword as the horse leapt, and nearly fell of the saddle, but she clung to Frodo and buried her face into his back as the horse ran like wind.  
  
The Riders were after them in mere seconds, racing after them. The Rider's cried out, a weird cry, the same as they had heard on Weathertop.  
  
To their dismay, the call was answered, and four more Riders bounded from Trees and rocks in the distance in the east, and two rode for Frodo and Azura, and the other two raced madly to cut them off at the bridge.  
  
Frodo closed his eyes and clung to the horse's mane. The wind whistled in his ears, and the bells on the horse's bridle and saddle rang loud and shrill.  
  
They were nearing the bridge, but two Riders sat in wait, with their blades drawn. Frodo's mind was overcome with fear and distraught, that he hardly felt the horse leap into the air, and then he heard a splash, and water foamed about his feet. He felt a quick heave and surge as the horse left the river and climbed the stony bank. He had crossed the Ford.  
  
The pursuers were close behind, At the top of the bank, the horse turned and neighed fiercely. There were nine riders at the water's edge below, and Frodo's spirit was diminished before the threat of their uplifted faces. In any case, he felt that he was commanded urgently to halt. Hatred again stired in him, but he no longer had the strength to refuse.  
  
Suddenly, the foremost Rider spurred his horse forward. It checked at the water and reared up.  
  
With a great effort sat upright and brandished his sword. "Go back! Go back to the land of Mordor, and follow me no more!" His voice sounded thin and shrill in his own ears. He noticed Azura was shaking, from fear or cold, he could not tell, but her arms were around him tightly, and her palms flat on his chest, and her cheek pressed against his back and jacket.  
  
The Riders halted, and they laughed at him with a harsh and chilling laughter. "Come back! Come back! To Mordor we will take you!" They called, in shrill, creepy voices.  
  
"Go back…" Frodo whispered, feeling defeated.  
  
"The Ring! The Ring!" They cried with deadly voices, and the leader sprang forward, his horse leaping into the water. He was closely followed by two others.  
  
Azura stared in horror as the dark horses swam slowly across the river, coming ever closer. One of the Ringwraiths smirked evilly at her and spoke up, "She has risen! She has risen!"  
  
The Ringwraiths on the bank echoed, "She has risen! She has risen!"  
  
Azura shuddered, and buried her face again, then sat back and stood up in the reins, "Go back, you filth! Back to you lands and leave us in peace!"  
  
"By Elbereth and Luthien the Fair," Frodo said, with the last of his strength and effort, and raised his sword, "You shall have neither the Ring nor me!"  
  
Then the leader, who was already halfway across the Ford, stood in his stirrups and raised his hand.  
  
Much to Frodo's astonishment, his sword broke and fell out of his hand.   
  
Then, a roaring like Frodo had never heard boomed around him, and the river began to swell, and a fury of waves tipped with white flames, rushed toward the three Riders in the water. They were overwhelmed and disappeared beneath the swell of the River's fury.  
  
The horse Azura and Frodo was on, reared up and neighed and snorted, and Azura fell from the horse, and landed harshly on the ground, her head striking the ground, and darkness swelled over her. The last she was aware of was the thundering roar of the river, and Frodo shouting her name.  
  
  
  
  
Azura woke to the feeling of a horse walking beneath her. She was leaned back against someone, whom firmly had an arm around her waist, and with the other, held the reins.   
  
"Make haste and fetch Lord Elrond! We've two injured, make haste before I decided to kindle you!" A strange voice shouted, somewhere near her.   
  
She was lowered, and held in someone's arms, as if she were a child. Then she heard Strider's voice, just above her, "She has fever in her luings, and hasn't slept or eaten in days… I fear for her life, Gandalf."   
  
"She will not die so easily, she is of the Order, the last, so she is much stronger than her frail form appears. Do not underestimate her power…I can feel a well of it, inside of her." There was a pause before Gandalf continued to talk, "It is true what they say above the Order, they do give off the power of the Mana Orb…You all look much younger, and fresh than I have seen you all last. Especially you, Aragorn."  
  
[I]…What?….Mana….the orb….so familiar…My head…it throbs…[/I]Azura's thoughts were jumbled, and she felt very disoriented.[I]Riders…Mother…come back….[/I]  
  
Forgotten flashbacks flashed through her mind.  
  
[I]A Rider….A Rider….It came through the path that she remembered led to town, but Azura and her mother had been out picking berries. She remembered clearly that her mother wore a white sundress, and so did she, and they both were barefoot,….they had danced in the sun together, and made flower wreathes for their hair….It was her sixth birthday… Her mother had given her the special, the last of the essence of the Mana Orb…She was supposed to protect it. It was her turn.  
  
Then her mother went up the path…and then came the Black Rider…Her mother…..She didn't jump off the cliff…they fought…she refused to go back to Him…and…the Rider…pushed her….[/I]  
  
"Nooo!!!!!" Azura screamed, and began kicking in Strider's arms.  
  
"It's ok! All is well! You are at the house of Elrond, the Riders are far away. Sleep, child, the fever is on you." Strider said, soothingly.   
  
She looked at him through half-closed eyes, and with a weary haze. She cast her eyes around, and saw Pippin, Sam, and Merry looking up at her worriedly. There were other faces she did not know. A tall elf with long dark hair stood near, and peered at her with a sort of fatherly glow.  
  
She struggled and kicked until Strider let her down. "Just because I am the size of a Man-child doesn't mean you can coo at me like I am one." She swayed a little on her feet, then grimaced, "How did I come to be here?"  
  
"Your companions found you and Frodo passed out on the other side of the Ford. Gandalf saved you two from the Ringwraiths." Elrond replied.  
  
She turned her eyes and saw whom was Gandalf...Gandalf the Grey. She had heard of him, he was a powerful wizard.  
  
He bowed his head slightly, then spoke up, "I haven't quite met you. I knew who all was traveling with Frodo, but I didn't expect you to join the company so soon..."  
  
"Who is this child, Gandalf? Is she…She is…" Elrond trailed, staring down at Azura in awe, "I should have known this child was of the Order…She has the eyes and the mark. Tell me, child, your name?"  
  
Azura stared up at the tall elf, shaking lightly from her fever, "I am no child! I am 27 years old-" Azura was cut off by a laugh from Elrond, and a few elves standing nearby.  
  
"Child, my young elfling. I know of your mixed blood, and your elf blood keeps you young as it does elves, you are merely a child in the eyes of us Elves." Elrond said, laughing lightly.  
  
Azura scowled, "I am a woman, not a child. My name is Azura a'Leoni." She gasped lightly, when a sense of cold and dizziness rushed over her. She stumbled in place, and nearly fell, but Pippin caught her arm.  
  
"She is ill! Please, treat her as you will Frodo, she is in dire need of rest." Pippin cried, a worried expression over his features.  
  
Azura shook her head, "I am fine, Frodo is in need. I am well.."  
  
Two elves started for her, to help her into the expansive house, but she shook her head again, and backed away.  
  
Azura wearily ran from the group of people, into the trees. Something clouded her senses and her mind. She couldn't think properly, and everything in her mind was jumbled and a whir of emotion and fear.  
  
"Azura! Come back!" She heard her companions shout, distantly.  
  
She didn't know how long or far she ran, but she came to a small clearing, a grove of trees.  
  
Azura sat, in the meadow, shaking lightly from the cold, her fever, and part, from fear. They didn't understand. Frodo, Sam, none of them. Not even the powerful Gandalf knew her troubles.   
  
They were to go to Mordor, and she would lead them there.   
  
To her own death.  
  
Frodo will cast the ring into the Cracks of Doom, and the ring will be destroyed, and with it, her own soul. That was her curse. Her curse of life and death.   
  
Sauron had created her heritage, of many different bloods. Their true origin, was from the magic of the Mana Essence, which had been trapped inside a crystal orb. They were a reclusive, shy folk, of very few numbers, but they were strong mages, and he shaped them and bound them to his Ring, to serve him. In life, they were bound, and when the Ring was destroyed, so should her family be.  
  
There was a long poem her ancestors wrote, each one, adding a verse. She dimly remembered a few verses her father had told her:  
  
[I] In the unholy hour, our blood was sired,  
Blood of elf, of man, of hobbit, and of his own  
With the power of the Essence, we came into being  
Soldiers for his evil cause, lost souls bound to the One Ring  
  
On our generation went, into hiding after It disappeared,   
Mourning for the loss of the Ring, we wandered  
In search for our new Master, unable to live without the Order  
Child after child, our blood went on  
  
The Calling is fading, but ever still there  
Our minds are fading with it, as well as our blood  
Until the last One stands, with the power of us all,   
Shall we find our redemption, and our peace…. [/I]  
  
Her mother had written the last verse, which, the poem, in it's entirety, was in her journal. Her mother's verse went as:  
  
[I]The Calling, oh the Calling,  
Grant me peace, grant me rest  
I give this child, upon the Order, as she is tied  
So sweet and small, asleep upon my breast  
Grant me the strength to break these bonds, and grant her freedom  
Even at the cost of my own death, I give her my power, to break the curse  
And one day in eternity, she shall come back to me, with the setting of the sun.[/I]  
  
Her heart grew heavy as she tried to remember the last memories of her mother. Her lip trembled, but she shook off her grief. One day, she would have to write the last verse. She was the last. But would their poem end in sorrow? Or would she avenge them and find redemption?   
  
But now she was the only one left. So alone, she felt. The loneliness was unmatched. It was horrible.   
  
She had told her self, over and over, she would find the Bearer, and serve him, until her death. That was her fate.   
  
She hadn't expected to find Frodo, and his friends. They were such wonderful, kind folk, and so very kind to her. She silently wished they weren't nice, but evil, so she wouldn't feel close, she wouldn't feel like she was kin to them. That made it harder. She would die, as soon as the Ring is destroyed, and have to leave them. That would be her redemption.  
  
[i]Would they forget me?[/i]The thought rung through Azura's mind, and instantly a sob tore from her, and she cried into her palms, and drew her knees to her chest. Her worst fear, was leaving this world with no one to remember her, no one to miss her or mourn for her. Her mother was forgotten, to the world but her, she was the only one who mourned her mother's death.   
  
But no one would mourn for her. She was alone….  
  
She shook her head, and fell forward onto her knees, and beat her fists against the grassy ground. "This is unfair! I did not choose this life! I don't want to be in servitude! I ...I...want...freedom...I want.. but I can't.. have it..."  
  
She wanted to know what was to happen, but she feared she already knew it. In her heart, she felt it. Death. Sorrow. Misery. Was that her fate?  
  
Her pain dulled, and she felt a familiar pain come over her senses. A vision. She saw a flash of light.  
  
[i]"I am too late. All is lost. I tarried on the way. All is lost. Even if my erand is preformed, no one will ever know. There will be no one I can tell. It will be in vain."[/i]  
  
Someone wept...She saw shadows, millions of shadows passing along cliffs of black. She saw Frodo, weeping, in his sleep. Another flash of light.  
  
[i]"Frodo, Mr. Frodo! Don't leave me here alone! It's your Sam calling. Don't go where I can't follow! Wake up,Mr. Frodo! O wake up! Frodo, me dear, me dear. Wake up!"[/i]  
  
She saw Sam, stting over Frodo...he was still...  
  
"No!" She screamed and closed her eyes, forcing away the image. "I don't want to know! The future is torture! I won't let you take him! None of them!!"   
  
She stood, opening her eyes, and screamed, tears welling in her eyes and streaming freely down her cheeks, "They are my kin! I love them dearly! You took my family! You took my soul! But you can't have them! As long as I give breath, you will [i]not[/i] have them!! Do you hear me, Sauron?! Curse you! Curse the Ring!" She screamed her frustration and anger, and then collapsed upon her knees and wept, wept for Frodo, and for her kin, for her mother, for Middle-Earth, and most of all, she just wept until her heart and eyes were sore. Her fever burned in her lungs, screaming for mercy and for a cure, and most of all, rest. She hadn't slept in days, and her body burned with weariness.  
  
How long she lay in the grove of trees, she was unsure, but a long while passed, and she had lain, staring up at the twinkling stars, silent, unable to cry anymore, but the fear, pain, and sorrow inside her would not relent.  
  
No tears came, though she felt as if inside, a war raged, of fear and sorrow, which was greater, she didn't know. She lay on her back, her arms spread out like an eagles wings, and her legs flat on the ground. Her eyes were red from crying, and her cheeks stained with tears.  
  
[i]I will go with him, to the ends of Middle-Earth, and if I die, so be it. I will watch and protect him as long as I give breath... I...I...[/i] She blinked slowly, the thoughts running through her head. [i]I…love him...I will not let Sauron, or anything harm him, or his friends.[/i]  
  
Then sleep came, briefly saving her from her sorrow.   
  
  



	10. Rivendell

** Chapter 10 **  
  
  
Azura stirred, feeling a mountain of blankets upon her body. She wiggled her toes, feeling them free of her boots, and the coverings on her arms were removed. She frowned, feeling different. No pain hung in her lungs, and her body didn't burn like it had for the past few days.  
  
"I think she is stirring."   
  
Azura raked her brain trying to remember who's voice that was. [I]…It's…Oh, yes, that's Pippin…[/I] She thought, and forced her eyes open, but they only slid open halfway. The curtains on the tall windows were drawn, but sunlit shone through the fabric.  
  
Merry and Pippin both were looking over her, as well as the elf-man, Elrond, she had seen the night before.  
  
"Where…?" Azura mumbled, unable to say more.  
  
"We are in Rivendell…don't you remember our arrival? You awoke in Strider's arms, but you grew disoriented and ran from us, almost like you didn't know us…You wouldn't let anyone heal you." Merry said, a somewhat worried look on his face.  
  
Azura grew thoughtful, and remembered snippets of the night before. She had awoke in Strider's arm, and did grow disoriented when they asked her to come and rest…She remembered chanting the Ancient Order's poem….and she cried…and she remembered what truly happened to her mother, and wondered why she thought her mother had thrown herself off the cliff.   
  
She frowned, falling into deep thought, trying to remember that day. Her mother…had wore that white dress…she remember the singing and laughing…and…She closed her eyes and remembered something she hadn't in a long time.  
  
*** "Azura, I have been with you since the day you were born, and I shall remain with you until you die, in spirit. Today, One shall come for me, and I have to leave…but remember everything I have taught you. You are strong, my child, and very wise." Her mother smiled down at her, and ran a thin, graceful hand over Azura's hair, and smiled.  
  
Azura was frowning, and she was very small then. About the size of a three year old Man-child, even though she had the blood of Man and Elf in her, her Halfling blood kept her rather small in size. "Mama? Why do you have to go? Can I go to? Is it very pretty where you are going?"  
  
Her mother had smiled a sad smile at her, "The most beautiful place, but it's not your time to go. No, you have a long life to live, and many things to do. This is my will for you, to live and to love. There is much in this world for you, and you have to find your place. So I ask of you, whatever may come to you in life, above everything, live, child. One day you will understand your place, but until then, live."  
  
Azura nodded, her long gold hair shaking lightly. She did not smile, for somehow, she knew this day was a sad one.  
  
Her mother smiled, and touched Azura's cheek, "Never frown, child, even when you are sad….because you never know when someone is falling in love with your smile…"  
  
A small smile crept over Azura's face, and she nodded. She got a thoughtful look, and said, "Mama, are you going to see Papa? Is that where you are going?"  
  
Her mother nodded slowly, "Now child…I have to put a spell on you, for today. It's a special one, just for today…"  
  
Azura nodded, and grinned. "I will be good at magic one day, huh?"  
  
Her mother nodded, "It was no use trying to raise you without magic…it's in your blood and nature…Ok, Azura, close your eyes."  
  
Her mother stood, and raised her hands over Azura's head. She said, loudly, "From sunrise to sunset, this day, this Child will see no evil, only the world unjaded. Vin uno killel icci no laus vi asteor cavin!"  
  
Bright bursts of light exploded around Azura, and two small balls of light twirled slowly around her, weaving up to her face, then settled in her eyes. The light faded, and Azura blinked thoughtfully, and grinned, "That was so pretty!"  
  
In the distance, hooves beat the ground swiftly, coming their way.  
  
Her mother's face grew distraught, "Not yet…not yet…too soon…Azura!" Her mother pushed her off the road and hid her in a bush of wild berries and flowers. "Stay child…" Her mother said, bending over her, with her palms flat and outstretched, "No matter what you hear…Stay, for your life, stay!"  
  
Her mother then turned and ran to the road, and stood, defiant, and watched some unseen person approaching.  
  
Flash. She saw a Rider approaching swiftly.  
  
Flash. It was gone again, then back again, flickering as if it were some false image she was seeing. But which was false? The Rider or the Rider not being there?  
  
The Rider stopped infront of her mother, blinking in and out of reality, and spoke harshly to her mother, but the words were lost on her ears. She could not remember what had been said.  
  
Her mother shook her head and backed away.  
  
The Rider dismounted, and pushed her mother toward a cliff, and grabbed her wrist. He shouted something at her mother, shaking his fist.  
  
Her mother shook her head, and what she had yelled back, Azura remembered clearly, "I have served my life bound and a slave, but not anymore! Soon, one day, our blood will be free and we shall rest in peace!" Her mother stifled a scream when the Rider drove his sword through her midsection.  
  
Azura had remembered the scene, as her mother raving to herself. The blood…she didn't remember the blood, but she saw it now…  
  
Her mother looked upward, and she stumbled back, "Always…I will remember the skies…and my little Skye…" Then her mother fell backward, off the cliffs, her arms spread as if she were going to land on soft grass, but she disappeared of the side of the cliff.  
  
Azura had spent hours, huddled in the bush until she wandered from it, long after the echoes of invisible thundering hoove disappeared in the distance. She had wandered down a trail that led to the bottom of the cliff, and found her mother.   
  
She had sat, and cried at her mother's side for a long time until a traveler came across her. He took her mother's body into his wagon, then let Azura ride by his side on his wagon back to town. For a few years, she lived with a family, until she was exiled for using magic. *****  
  
Azura woke again, to find she had fallen asleep in memories. Merry, Pippin, and Elrond had left her. The sun no longer shone through the curtains, but instead, she saw the faint glittering of twinkling racist.  
  
She pushed the blankets off of her, and sat up. She stared about the room, feeling uneasy. She slowly stood, feeling refreshed, and cured, but she wondered if they had done the same for Frodo.  
  
"Frodo! I have been so selfish lately, I wonder if he is ok?" She muttered to herself, as her eyes searched the room for her arm coverings, but they weren't to be seen, same with her boots, and her bag.  
  
She crossed the room, her feet falling silently on the cool marble floor. She opened the door slowly, and peeked out. And elf-guard sat on a chair, outside the door, and he had fallen asleep.  
  
Azura quietly walked past him, and headed down a hall, feeling somewhat odd walking through a dwelling she did not know. She turned a corner, feeling small in the house as everything was out of proportion with her, and made for taller folk. Down the hall, Gandalf and Elrond were talking quietly outside of a room.  
  
As if her presences gave off light, Gandalf turned a waved her to come to him.  
  
Azura clasped her hands behind her back, feeling much like a child getting caught for some naughty deed, and walked over to him.  
  
"My child, do you feel better? You have rested almost two days, and I have tired over you and Frodo with cures." Elrond said, smiling down at her. He reached down and brushed her cheek with his hand, "You remind me of an elven child…Small and sweet."  
  
Azura tired not to grin, but failed, "I am well! Why is it everyone disbelieves? How is Frodo? Is he awake?" Azura asked, raising on her toes and peeking into the room next to them. She saw the end of a bed, but no more.  
  
"He is resting, and is better. I fear, another day late of arriving, and he would have not made it…" Elrond said, a thoughtful frown on his features.  
  
"We must speak, Azura a'Leoni, last of the Order of the Ring. Come and speak with Elrond and myself." Gandalf said, ushering Azura away from Frodo's room.  
  
They ushered her into a great dining room, and had her sit at a chair, which was well too high for her. Her feet dangled over the seat. Elrond and Gandalf sat across the table from her, and her chin was only several inches over the flat of the table.The dining hall was grand and regal, and large. On the other of the dining room end, a door was cracked, and behind it, three sets of curious Hobbit-ears listened closely.  
  
"Come now, and tell me of yourself, Azura. Of your intentions." Gandalf said, folding his hands onto the table.  
  
Azura swallowed lightly, feeling as if she was being judged under both of their watchful eyes. She shuddered lightly, then replied, "The Calling…that is why I am here. I'll go insane if I stay away….the longing is horrible."  
  
"Yes, I knew that had to be part of it…Why is it you waited until recent to pursue Frodo? Or the Ring itself?" Gandalf asked, rubbing his chin with a thin, long finger.  
  
Azura cast her eyes downward, feeling uneasy. She hadn't spoken of these topics much before, and it made her nervous, "I waited because I thought I could ignore the Calling. But, less than a year ago, the Calling grew so strong I felt so restless I had to start searching. It was as if the Ring itself was beckoning me."  
  
Elrond nodded, and thought long and deep before asking, "Are you the last?"  
  
Azura kept her eyes cast downward, seeing flashes of that one Rider attacking her mother, "Yes. My mother died when I was six….And my father died when I was four…"  
  
"How troubling and sad that is. My sympathies to you." Elrond said, his face growing tight with control, as if he was troubled by her sad childhood. "How did your parents pass on?"  
  
"My father was ill, and he died. My…my Mother…she…she…" Azura trailed, feeling tears sting her eyes, but forced the back, and looked up, "She was killed by a Ringwraith."  
  
"I suspected as much. Sauron knew the blood was dwindling….He probably thought she was the last. Come now, child, do you remember if words were exchanged?" Gandalf asked, pulling lightly at his beard.  
  
"No…it…" Azura replied, then frown, and suddenly, it came to her. She remembered what was said. She spoke up, "He asked my mother to return to Mordor, he said 'The Last belongs to Sauron, he wishes you by his side, as his equal. He planned the last to be the strongest, to give the Last as it fought against Sauron's enemies. Your place belongs with Him.'"  
  
Elrond and Gandalf fell silent as Azura continued.  
  
"My mother said, "Sauron will not have the last, the Last if free and strong and shall avenge our blood. Go back to Mordor, you filth!' and the Ringwraith laughed…and…he dragged her to the cliff…and shouted, 'Sauron told me to kill you if you would not come…One last time….Return to Mordor! Return to Sauron!'" Azura faltered, forcing back her tears, and took a shaky breath and continued, " My mother shook her head, and laughed at him and said 'I have served my life bound and a slave, but not anymore! Soon, one day, our blood will be free and we shall rest in peace!'…and…then…the Rider …he…" Azura balled her fists by her side, her face grew dark, "….He stabbed my mother….Before,….I didn't know…I thought she had just…but…she…cast a spell so I didn't see…"  
  
Azura faltered, shaking lightly from anger and sorrow, "He stabbed her, and then he pushed her off….He lingered awhile, investigating the area, but I was hidden in the bushes…he didn't see me….He left…And since then, I have mostly been alone, no one understood the Calling like my mother did, because, she, too, felt it."  
  
"True, indeed, it is unimaginable the pulling and weight of your curse." Gandalf said, and stroked his beard, and said, " So you are the last…have you used magic much? I believe the old tales….Do you realize the strength of your magic?"  
  
Azura nodded, looking down. "I do…I…I do.."  
  
"Speak up, child, what troubles you?" Gandlaf asked, frowning.  
  
"When I was ten, my friend Cassie and myself were hunting rabbits and a Raik beast came upon us…and…I grew so angry when it hurt her that…I don't know what I did but I burned the beast, as well as a good deal of the crops. The explosion echoed for miles. I was exiled for it…"  
  
"Yes, I heard of the odd occurrence in Wayfest, the southern town near the Addoline beaches…Yes…I went and looked for you, the mage who had done it, but you were already gone.." Gandalf said.  
  
Azura kept her eyes down, "I haven't really told so much to anyone before…"  
  
"Tell me, did your Mother pass on to you the Mana essence?" Elrond asked, folding his hands in his lap.  
  
Azura looked up and nodded, "It's…in me…My Mother and Father performed a spell…"  
  
"Yes…a transference spell. That make sense." Gandalf said.  
  
"Yeah..they told me they didn't want Sauron to get it back so he couldn't make anymore soliders…..But now, I am all that's left. It's terribly lonely." Azura said, sighing lightly.  
  
"You are not alone, are you not?" Elrond asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Azura suddenly broke out in laughter, tears streaming down her cheeks, How selfish of me! I forgot all the wonderful friends I have made! Sam, Pippin, Merry, Strider…and….Frodo! I love them so much…" She laughed, and hiccupped with tears, then shook her head, composing herself, "I'm sorry, it's just, I have been living alone a long time, and having them as friends is so wonderful."  
  
"No apologies, friends and family make life worth it." Elrond said, smiling at her.  
  
"Can I be excused for awhile? I am worried about Frodo and I'd like to see him." Azura said, carefully hopping off the chair.  
  
"Yes," Gandalf said, as he stood slowly, "We shall speak more when you are emotionally more composed."  
  
"If you need anything, be sure to ask an maid, and it will be done for you." Elrond said, and stood and bowed.  
  
Azura nodded, "Thank you.." She turned, and slowly went out the dining room, and headed for Frodo's room.  
  
She pushed open the door, then closed it behind her. She peered around the room, which was dimly lit with a few candles. The room was a medium size for Men and Elves, but for her, it was rather large. She silently walked to the bed Frodo was laid on, and carefully climbed up on it and sat over him.  
  
He slept, breathing slowly and softly. He was less pale and sick looking than before, and looked much healthier.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't heal you well before…I promise I'll never let harm come to you if I can prevent it." Azura whispered softly, and ran her fingertips through his soft, curly brown hair.  
  
She stared down at him, slowly blinking, " I didn't expect to find such wonderful friends when I sought out on my journey…I didn't expect you to be the Master of the Ring…and…I …didn't…expect to fall in love with you.. When I first saw you…singing in the inn…I just knew I wanted to follow and protect you for as long as I was alive…and…that first night, when we sat in the tree together…I haven't been happy like this in a long time and I don't want it to stop." Azura whispered, feeling her throat grow tight with sadness.  
  
Frodo moved his head from the left to the right, resting his cheek on the pillow, and softly sighing in his sleep.  
  
"I'll…follow you to Mordor and protect you. I don't care if it means my death…I don't care if you never know how much I love you, as long as you are happy and safe, then I am happy." Azura whispered, a few tears streaming down her cheeks, and splattering on Frodo's bare arm.  
  
Azura softly brushed her fingers through his hair, and touched his cheek tenderly.[I]He is handsome, and so very charming. I am surprised he has no wife.[/I]She thought, idly to herself.  
  
Azura stifled a yawn, then leaned down and lay nest to Frodo on the large bed, and stared up at the white marble ceiling. She whispered, softly, "Rest well…My Master." She closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Pippin, Sam, and Merry stood outside Frodo's room, and heard Azura's soft talking.  
  
"Her death? What is it she means? Morodor is so treacherous…it may be the death of us all!" Pippin said, in a soft voice.  
  
"She is in love with him." Merry said softly, smiling, "I can see why Frodo loves her, too. She is beautiful, she different, and something about her is so addictive."  
  
"Yes, she is a wonderful person to have about." Sam said, agreeing.  
  
"You little spies! Off to bed with you!" Gandalf scolded, coming out of the dining room.  
  
The three jumped, from surprise, and whirled to face Gandalf.  
  
"You naughty little hobbits! Let Azura and Frodo alone. Now, off to bed with you!" Gandalf said, his voice kept low.  
  
The three hobbits turned tail and headed off to their rooms quickly.  
  
Gandalf laughed softly to himself, then looked into the cracked doorway of Frodo's room, and smiled, "Young love…" He turned, and headed off to his own room.  



	11. Peaceful Morning

** Chapter 11 **  
  
  
Frodo stirred, and woke to find sunlight seeping into his eyelids. He squinted, and stirred. He felt something buried against him. He half opened his eyes and looked down at his side.  
  
Next to him, Azura lay on her side, her arms folded up against her chest and pinned between them. Her face was buried in his side, and her side rised and fell softly, as she slept softly.  
  
He frowned, trying to remember what last had happened. Then he remembered the Ford.  
  
The Ringwraiths had pursued them across the Ford, and then something had happened. He wondered aloud, "I wonder where I am…and what time it is…"  
  
"In the house of Elrond, and it is ten o clock in the morning," said a voice, " It is the morning of October 26th, if you want to know."  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo cried, sitting up, forgetting Azura was at his side. She rolled, and nearly fell off the bed. Yet, she did not stir, but lay still.  
  
"Clumsy! You almost woke her…. The poor child has been sleeping practically the whole time she has been in Rivendell, save her run off and our meeting last night." Gandalf said. He was sitting on a chair next to the window. "How do you feel?"  
  
Frodo yawned, and considered how he felt for a few moments, then replied, "Quite good…"  
  
Gandalf stood, and laughed, "You are quite strong, little hobbit! Few have taken a Ringwraith's blade and survived as long as you have, least of all, recovered."  
  
Frodo smiled, despite himself, in a boyish manner. He bent over Azura, with a thoughtful look, "How long has she been here?"  
  
"Well, when we first arrived, she ran off before she could be cured. Her fever had reduced her to a disoriented state. Legolas, whom you will meet later, came across her, and brought her back. She slept for almost two days, and was awake for about an hour and spoke with Lord Elrond and myself. Then she wandered into your room and has remained by your side. You, have been asleep since we got here, that was six days ago." Gandalf said.  
  
"She has been by my side? For four days?" Frodo asked, then looked down at her in silent wonder.  
  
"Yes, she has. Most of the time, she has been asleep, but she refused to be moved." Gandalf replied, sighing lightly.  
  
Frodo continued to watch Azura, and Gandalf settled back in his chair for awhile, then stood, "I am heading to check on a few things. Rest, and when you have the strength, come seek me out in the library." With that, Gandalf headed slowly out the room, and left Frodo in silence.  
  
Frodo watched Gandalf leave, then blinked, and looked down at Azura. She shifted and moved form her side onto her back, then yawned.   
  
Her eyes opened slowly, and she blinked a few times, before saying, "Good morning." She smiled sleepily at him.  
  
He grinned, then said, "Good morning!"  
  
As she sat up, he leaned back, giving her room to sit up. She shook lightly as she raised her hands up above her head and stretched, and yawned rather loudly. She laughed loudly then turned to Frodo and threw her arms around him. "I am so happy you are well!"  
  
Frodo slowly moved to hug her back, surprised by her sudden embrace, and blushed.  
  
She moved back and stood up on the bed, and jumped up and down like a child would, "I feel ready to take on those Ringwraiths! Even more! I feel like I can take on Sauron himself! I say bring it!" She laughed loudly, and then stopped jumping, but grinned down at him.  
  
He grinned despite himself. She was so spirited, and nothing seemed to sway her spirit or confidence. "You are rather brave! I do not think I would ever have the courage to even fight one Ringwraith, let alone Sauron!"  
  
Azura giggled, then dropped down onto her knees with her palms flat on the bed. "Well, don't worry, neither Orc nor Ringwraith shall cross your path as long as I give breath."  
  
Frodo smiled, "Thank you." He slipped off the side of the bed and stood, then stretched, then looked out the nearby window. It was sunny and clear outside, and a rather beautiful day.  
  
"Ah! Where is my Faile?! I have forgotten all about my sweet bird!" She jumped up into a standing position, then jumped off the bed, and ran to him. She grabbed his wrist, and pulled him toward the door as she ran, "Come on! We have to find Faile!"  
  
The two ran out the room and off down the hall. Elrond and a young Elf watch them run down the hall.  
  
"Is that Master Frodo? And the girl is…his mate?" The young elf asked. He had long platinum hair, that fell below his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes, and a youthful face, as did any elf.  
  
"Mate? I am not sure of it, though she is protective of him. She is of the Order." Lord Elrond said, watching the two disappear around the corner.  
  
Shock flashed over Legolas's face, " The Order of the Ring? I thought their blood had run out long ago!"  
  
"Mind your mouth, Legolas! There are always spies about, and Gandalf suggests Sauron thinks the Order's blood ran out 21 years ago…that child is the last." Elrond said, watching Azura and Frodo disappear around the corner.  
  
"She…looks like a child and a young woman…of many bloods she is. Does she know her power?" Legolas asked, looking at Elrond.  
  
Elrond shook his head, "She has no conception of her power….hopefully she will be able to control it and help the Company on their way to Mordor."  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Azura led Frodo out the large house, to where Pippin, Merry, and Sam sat out in the sun.  
  
"My Hobbits!" Azura called, running up, and dragging Frodo with her.   
  
As Pippin and Merry stood, she released Frodo's hand and flung herself at them, hugging them both tightly. " I feel it has been eternity since I saw you last!"  
  
They hugged her, each in turn.  
  
Pippin grinned, "It has only a few days….I have missed your company!"  
  
"Agreed! I have missed you as well!" Merry agreed, hugging her, and kissing her cheek.  
  
Sam stood, and was holding Faile in his hand, he raised her up and handed her to Azura, "She has missed you sorely. So have we!" Sam said, the hugged Azura.  
  
Azura hugged Sam, then cuddled her hatchling to her neck and cooed at it.  
  
"Are you well, Frodo? And Azura?" Pippin asked, a little worried.  
  
"Yes, I am well. My arm is not cold and has more life in it." Frodo said, flexing the fingers in his left hand. His left shoulder felt numb, but it didn't ache like it had, the last seventeen days.  
  
"I am well, I have been…..alright, I was ill, but it has passed and I am fine. " Azura said, grinning.  
  
"Great! We had such a fright the first night, both of you were raving in your sleep, both of you had raging fevers, and Azura grew violent in her sleep, kicking about….you had nightmares, I suppose." Merry said, a thoughtful look on his face. "I am glad you are well, though." Lastly, he grinned.  
  
"Yes, Merry and I helped Strider hold you still as Elrond healed you, and put cold wet rags on you…we feared the fever would kill you….I am glad you are well!" Pippin said, hugging her again and kissing her cheek lightly. He grinned boyishly.  
  
"Thank you!" Azura said, a saddened-joy overtaking her face, and she looked, briefly, like she would cry, but she shook it off, and laughed, "Look! We should go through that path and picnic out in the trees!"  
  
"That is a grand idea. Shall Sam, Merry, and I go and get something to eat and bring it out, and meet you two there?" Pippin asked, exchanging boyish grins with Sam and Merry.  
  
"That sounds like a good plan." Frodo said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, it does. Now, come on! Look! There are so many flowers!" Azura cried, pulling Frodo by the wrist off through trees. She ran giggling, much like a child, and briefly forgot about Mordor, and the Ring, and her heritage.  
  
She lead him into a small clearing, and placed Faile on the ground, and got down on her knees. "This is a good place to sit and eat."  
  
Frodo sat, with his back leaning against a tall tree, and watched Azura play with Faile.  
  
Azura had picked a flower, and tucked it behind her ear, and was holding another, and dangled it above Faile, whom chirped and jumped up at it, playing.  
  
Azura stopped teasing Faile with a flower, and spotted a few butterflies dancing around here, in the air. She stood on her knees, and raised her slim arms into the air, reaching gently for the butterflies. On landed on her finger, and flexed it's wings, while the others danced around her arms.  
  
Frodo memorized the moment, staring at her beauty. Her golden hair swayed gently in the breeze, and she had earlier put back on her boots, and arm coverings, which were bright red, and matched a red top she wore. She wore blue pants cut off at her knees, and her knee-length boots.  
  
A few minutes later, Sam, Pippin, and Merry entered the grove. Pippin carried a blanket, while Merry and Sam carried food and drinks.  
  
The five sat and ate, and for a brief time, forgot that they were on a perilous journey to Mordor.  
  



	12. Council

** Chapter 12 **  
  
  
A Rider rode swiftly across a grassy plain, it's black robes whipping about in the air. The steed ran swiftly, it's hooves beating the grassy ground, and it's black mane sifting in the air.  
  
The Rider stood in its stirrups, and raised it's head high into the air, and cried out. It was a call the Riders used to locate each other.  
  
In the distance, a few moments later, answers came.  
  
The Rider rode swiftly through trees, and came into another clearing, where four Riders waited on horseback.  
  
It slowed its horse to a trot, and approached the other Riders.  
  
They were hissing in soft voices, discussing the Ford, the Ring, and the one who had risen. Most of what was said was mutters, and mostly incoherent.  
  
"She has risen…."  
  
"The Ring…we know who the bearer is…"  
  
"Sauron will be pleased…"  
  
"She has come, the blood has not vanished…."  
  
"The Calling…"  
  
"The dragon! She'll call the dragon!"  
  
"The Halflings made off with the Ring…the Ring…"  
  
"Silence!" Commanded the new Rider, raising his hand. "She is a youngling, and will be dealt with. Sauron has hold over her, she is his own blood, she will feel the calling soon. Do not worry about her Calling the….dragon…." As the Rider said dragon, it was as if he said it like it left a sour taste in his mouth, "….She hasn't the power to summon it. It took all of the Ancients in the past, to summon the Dragon for Sauron, but she is one."  
  
"Yes, but she is the last! In the past, they spoke of vengeance, just before the Ring was lost. They spoke of…gathering their powers…" A Rider said, somewhat fidgety.   
  
"Nonsense! They were made to serve Sauron, and the One Ring-" The Rider, said, lowering his arm from the air, but another Rider interrupted him.  
  
"Yes, but now that Halfling has the ring! He controls her, therefore, he controls her power and the dragon! Sauron will be greatly angered…" The Rider said, as his dark steed stamped the ground and whinnied.  
  
"We are not sure she is of the Order, there is only one way to find out. If she has the markings…" The Rider in control said.  
  
"Then we wait until they leave Rivendell, and trail them, and make our move." Another Rider said.  
  
"Yes, now let us be off!" The Rider in control said, kicking his heels into his steed's side, and the horse leapt off down the valley.  
  
The other Riders swiftly followed, down the grassy valley.  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Azura stood on the terrace above the entrance to Elrond's expansive dwelling. Behind her, a hall led back into the house.  
  
She had sat up there a long time, thinking and enjoying the quiet morning. The night previous, there had been an great feast in honor of Frodo's recovery. Frodo was most thrilled when he learned of a friend of his being in Rivendell, another hobbit named Bilbo. They had talked a long time, but Azura had not gone with them into the room, the Hall of Fire.  
  
She had slept somewhat peacefully, and woke early. She had dodged around seeing Elrond or Gandalf, she didn't feel up to talking of her past.   
  
"Lady Azura?" A soft, musical elven voice inquired from the hall.  
  
Azura stood, and turned on the terrace, and stared at the group of elven maids who had gathered in the hall. She walked toward them slowly, and replied, "Yes?"  
  
The group of girls were all fairly young looking, but determining an age of an elf was rather difficult. They all seemed fairly young, save one, who's hair was raven black, and very long, but tipped with frosty white. A few of the maids giggled, and smiled at her.  
  
"You are to come with us, by orders of Lord Elrond. We are to clean your clothing, bathe you, and clothe you." The older elven maid said, smiling. The others smiled, and giggled.  
  
Azura fidgeted in place, and nervously smiled, "Bathe me? Dress me? I have clothes....And I am no child! Be off!"  
  
"Dear child, come along. " The elven woman said, and the group of nine elven girls surrounded her, and ushered her into the hall, and down the winding passage.  
  
They ushered her into a hall, where Elrond, Pippin, Merry, Sam, Strider, Bilbo, Gandalf, and a few elven maidens, and one elven man, Legolas, stood.  
  
"Ah, my young mixling! You rested well? My servants will see to your cleanliness." Lord Elrond said, waving the ushering servants into a room nearby.  
  
They stopped, and bowed before Elrond, before filing into the room. Azura remained, and so did the older elf woman.  
  
"My clothes are fine! Honest!" Azura protested, and gave heated looks at Merry, Pippin, and Sam, who grinned at her like little boys, and were highly amused at her situation.  
  
"Nonsense, those clothes are soiled and torn, and shall be mended. Now, let Eandra and the others take care of you. Be off, child!" Elrond said, waving her off to Eandra, who pulled her toward the room.  
  
"But! But!" Azura protested, then looked to her three hobbit companions as she was dragged through the door, and the three smiled and laughed, and waved to her as she disappeared into the room.  
  
"So that is the youngling who's captivated Frodo. She has the look of a hobbit…also an elf, and she is captivating in appearance." Bilbo said, looking toward the room, then smiling at the other younger hobbits.  
  
"She is! And quite charming, she is wonderful. I would hate to go long without her around, we've grown accustom to her presence, she is almost like kin. " Pippin said.  
  
"We all have grown fond of her, she does much for us." Merry said, grinning.  
  
"And Frodo is fond of her! Many times it is apparent, the way he looks at her. It's rather thrilling, like a romance novel come to life." Sam said, laughing lightly, and blushing.  
  
"I was hoping Frodo would sire a few grandchildren for me!" Bilbo cried, then laughed heartily alongside Pippin, Sam, and Merry.  
  
"Do you feel it, Gandalf? I haven't felt power stirring in a soul like this in ages. I think the legends are ture….I have felt much younger in her presence. And you, Aragorn, are more youthful looking, and you are youthful." Lord Elrond admired, smiling lightly.  
  
"Yes, I feel it. Her presence has surely changed much of fate that seemed predestined, I feel it in my bones, that her joining the Company, was sheer chance….something stirs in all of us with her presence…" Gandalf rambled, mostly to himself.  
  
"I suspect the legends are true…." Aragorn mumbled softly.  
  
After a long while, Azura emerged from the room, a scowl on her face. Her clothes were gone, and in place, was a beautiful, simple white dress, that had layers of soft, almost translucent fabric, and seemed to float on the air. Her hair was pulled back into two buns, and her bangs fell as they always did, over her forehead and eyebrows. In her hair were weaved shiny ribbons and small shiny stones, and powder placed upon her face, and a hint of blush and lip-color.  
  
Pippin, Sam, and Merry wore shocked faces, and their mouths hung open at the more feminine look of Azura, whom they were used to seeing her fighting, or somewhat dirty, and carrying herself as a man, but now, she stood, almost shyly, in front of the door. Behind her, stood the elven maids, giggling with pride and suspense of the reaction.  
  
Lord Elrond laughed loudly, and Aragorn, Gandalf, and himself applauded the elven maids, laughing lightly.  
  
Pippin, Sam, and Merry broke into laughter, and came forward, and in turn, hugged Azura.  
  
"You look absolutely enchanting!" Merry said, laughing loudly, and grinning at her.  
  
Azura blushed, and grinned despite herself, "I feel like a fool!"  
  
"Nonsense! You've quite the look of a fair vision of Galadriel, in her younger most years!" Elrond said, marveling at the resemblence.  
  
"Frodo should see Azura!" Sam cried, laughing, and turning to fetch the hobbit.  
  
"He will surely have to pick his jaw off the floor at the sight of her!" Merry excitedly whispered into Pippin's ear, which Azura didn't hear, and both cracked up into laughter.  
  
"I know! We shall let them have breakfast together, it seems fitting. " Bilbo said, and the two younger hobbits hastily agreed.  
  
Before she could protest, the three ushered her off to the great dining hall and had her sit and wait for Frodo. She sat on a smaller chair, which a few had been brought in especially for the visiting hobbits.   
  
"You wait here! We will fetch breakfast, and of course, Frodo!" Pippin said, and the three hobbits turned and left hastily.  
  
"Sneaky hobbits!" She heard Gandalf call somewhere outside the dining hall, and she laughed despite herself.  
  
She did not know what they were planning, but she felt odd in such a formal dress. As of now, her clothes had been washed, but were hanging to dry.  
  
Azura idly played with the hem of her sleeve, and stared about the room, feeling very small in the great hall.  
  
The door opened, and Frodo was ushered in by Sam, whom stayed only a second to grin at Azura, then abruptly turned and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Azura stood, and nervously clasped her hands behind her back, and looked down at the floor.  
  
Frodo looked at her, finally spotting her among the tall chairs, and his mouth did then fall open. She was stunningly beautiful. He finally found the strength to speak, "Azura? You…you're so formal looking!"  
  
Azura blushed brightly, and replied, "I was taken by a group of maids and played with as if I were a doll! They dressed me in this, and it was against my own decision. I feel like a fool…"  
  
Frodo shook his head, and smiled, "You look stunning!…I mean…You…you look beautiful."  
  
Azura laughed, and looked up at him smiling, "You are very sweet, Frodo Baggins, you know that? I think our friends are planning something sneaky behind our backs…They said something of breakfast, so I guess we should sit and wait."  
  
Frodo helped Azura sit, being very much a gentleman, which made Azura giggle, then sat in a chair beside her.  
  
Shortly, Sam, Pippin, and Merry came in carrying plates and cups, and set out breakfast for them, and left them in peace. So they had a quiet breakfast together, and talked of many things.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Azura paced outside the large arched doors that led to the room Frodo was in, along with all the other guests in Elrond's house, discussing the Ring, Mordor, and other things. Elrond and Gandalf had beckoned her in, but she had refused. She did not want to sit through it, and also, did not feel like discussing her role in the Fellowship, and her own bonds to the Ring.  
  
For a long while, Merry and Pippin had stayed and kept her company, but, eventually they grew weary, and went on to eat lunch in the great dining hall.  
  
Azura's legs grew weary of pacing, and she couldn't remember how long she had paced. She was clad in elven attire, for the time being, as her other clothes were being washed a tears were being mended. The clothes, in actuality, were an elven child's attire, which annoyed her greatly, but she hadn't complained. She'd much rather be clad in child's attire, than running about naked.   
  
She wore a white dress with long, flared sleeves, and the dress was made of an odd mesh-fabric, which could be stretched to an extent, and beneath it, she wore her knee-high boots. Her hair was pulled into two tight buns behind her head. A group of elven maids had 'kidnapped' her and ushered her off to a wash room, and had her bathed, then dressed her up in formal attire, an elven child's formal attire, much to her own annoyance. Her height was not her own fault, but she was reminded of it often, to her annoyance.  
  
Azura stopped pacing, and fidgeted in place, nervously clasping her hands, and tapping her fingertips together.  
  
The doors opened, and behind them stood Lord Elrond and Gandalf, with grim, solemn expressions.  
  
Azura's hands fell to her side, and she looked up at them in wonder, "Is the meeting over?" She asked, her voice wavering in uncertainty.  
  
"Your presence is needed in the Council." Lord Elrond said, beckoning her to come in.  
  
Azura flinched back, feeling nervous and uncertain.  
  
"Child, these matters are more important than a case of stage-fright." Gandalf said to her, then said to Elrond, "She is still but a child, I am uncertain of her usefulness in the Company."  
  
Azura drew herself up, proudly scowling, and replied, "I will come in and speak…you do not have to name me a child, I am not one." With that, she walked in after them, her scowl soon fading into a cautious, uncertain gaze. All eyes were turned on her, and somehow, she got the feeling she had been recently discussed.  
  
Frodo had a mixed look on his face, but when he saw her, he smiled warmly at her. Away, in the corner, she saw Sam sitting, an intent look on his face to listening, but he too, grinned when he saw her.  
  
"This child is of the Order?" A dwarf inquired, looking her up and down, then laughed heartily, "She can't be more than a efling!"  
  
Azura's cheeks went scarlet, but Elrond corrected the dwarf for her.  
  
"She does seem young, but she is 27 summers old, as she has corrected us, and by the accounts of Master Frodo and Samwise, she is an apt fighter, and surfacing magician, in Gandalf's own words." Elrond said, his voice loud and clear, then he motioned for Azura to take a seat, but she declined, and stood, rooted in her spot.  
  
Azura blinked a few times, and stared at all the silent faces looking at her, each solemn and brooding.  
  
"Speak clearly, child, and tell them of your place with the Company and your intentions." Gandalf said, his voice booming loudly behind her, making her flinch slightly.  
  
Azura hesitated, then smiled lightly to herself, wondering why she was so nervous about speaking of herself, then spoke clearly, "My name is Azura a'Leoni, daughter-heir to the Western throne of the died out Elf race of the Leonians. As told in legend, they died out before Sauron came to be, and were the most powerful sorcerers to come into being, and Sauron wanted that power to protect him, and the power of the Mana Dragon, which is in each of us, of my kind. Sauron used the blood of each race, save dwarves, and also his own blood, and captured essence of Mana to bring us back into being, but with a price. He bound us to the Ring, but he made a mistake in that. When the Ring fell out of his grasp, we were left to wander, in search of the Ring. Without it, we feel incomplete, like a part of us isn't there."  
  
"You are 27 summers old? When is it your mother passed on? How come she did not seek out Bilbo when he was in possession of the ring?" A dwarf asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
Azura faltered, "I do not know much of my mother, she died when I was six, and my father died when I was younger, around four."  
  
"Gloin, hold your tongue and let the girl talk. Do not riddle her with questions she can't possibly know the answer of." Gandalf said, somewhat sternly.  
  
"My mother ignored the Calling, and she tried to help me, but she was murdered by a Ringwraith, who assumed she was the last of the Order, but it was wrong. I am the last." Azura said, her voice raising with each word, as more courage seeped back into her.  
  
"And you, yourself, you have ignored this Calling?" A man asked, whom she had been told the night previous, was Boromir.  
  
"I have tried. For the most part of my life, it hasn't been strong. I could feel it, just beyond my reach, but it didn't weigh on me. But, two years ago, it started to grow, until a year later, I began to wander, in search of the completion, and I feared my journey would take me into the hands of an evil bearer, but, instead, I met Frodo, and all his wonderful companions. I am at peace because I do not have to follow the orders of Sauron, or something else evil." Azura said, smiling at Frodo and Sam.  
  
"If Master Frodo succeeds in destroying the Ring, what will become of you, and your bonds?" An elf inquired, leaning back in his chair, and folding his hands on the table.  
  
Azura hesitated, growing rather pale, then replied sternly, "I do not know…." She lied, wishing she could disappear, fade into nothing so she would have so many eyes turned on her.  
  
"You would be free from your bonds!" Sam cried, grinning broadly, "Wouldn't that be wonderful, Azura?"  
  
Azura weakly smiled and nodded. He had no idea how free she would be. "It will be." She replied softly, casting her eyes down briefly.  
  
"Also, is she as the legends speak of? Your Highness!" An elven man said, springing to his feet and bowing lowly to her, which only made him just below eye level to her.  
  
Azura blushed and stared at the young man, bewildered. "Highness?"  
  
"You do not even know your own heritage? Before Sauron's meddling?" The young elven man asked, and clasped his hands about her own hand, and stood, "The Leonians were one of the first of the Elf races to come from the West, and for a long time, ruled peacefully over the other Elf races, long before Galadriel and her family. Galadriel will be ecstatic to know you are alive! She knew that Breynna a'Leoni had a child, but we assumed she had died along with her mother. How pleased Galadriel will be!"  
  
Azura frowned, "She knew my mother?"  
  
The man nodded, "I was but a boy when I met her, and you were a infant. My name is Legolas."  
  
Azura smiled, then turned to Elrond. "Is this all I am to go into? Or is there more I have to say?"  
  
Before Elrond answered, Boromir spoke up, "Is it accurate what they say? Can you wield powerful magic? And does she have those powers the ancient tales spoke of?"  
  
Azura shook her head no, "I am not very good at magic, my parents never taught me anything, for fear it would lead me into a journey to find the Bearer." Azura smirked, "I guess that wasn't much help…. Well, most the spells I cast are on instinct more than memorized spells…"  
  
"I will take you as an apprentice, and teach you how to harness your power, Azura." Gandalf said, smiling warmly at her.  
  
Azura nodded, and then clasped her hands behind her back, and stared warily at Boromir. From the time she had first seen him, he had eyed her, as if she were some forgotten treasure in a pile of gold and treasures.  
  
"Can she see into the future? Can she summon-" Boromir started, but Gandalf raised a hand and silenced him quickly.  
  
"Silence Boromir! She is [I]one[/I], not many. The power it takes to summon….We shall not talk of this matter right now." Gandalf said, seemingly growing frustrated and angry.  
  
Azura frowned at Borormir, wondering what he was going on about.[i]Summon what?[/i] She idly wondered, and turned her gaze off of Boromir, growing uneasy of him.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf were talking lightly to each other, and everyone in the room seemed to be talking lightly to someone, so she turned her gaze to Frodo. He was looking at her, and smiled when she looked at him. It appeared as if her pressence blocked out everyone elses.  
  
She smiled, and walked to where he sat, and sat on the chair next to him. She smiled, and layed her arm over his, which was lying on the arm of his chair.  
  
Frodo smiled again, and turned his arm and tangled his fingers in hers and gripped her hand.  
  
Sam grinned from where he sat, and laughed lightly to himself.  
  
Gandalf gazed at Frodo, who sat, leaning back in his chair, and smiling at Azura, and both's hands were entwined, in a innocent display of affection. Gandalf smiled lightly.  
  
"Heartwarming, is it not?" Lord Elrond said, smiling warmly, and chuckling softly to himself.  
  
"Indeed. I hope his burden does not strain whatever is developing between them. She may be the only thing to keep him sane, in the end." Gandalf said, watching Frodo grin and say something softly to Azura, who smiled and looked at the floor briefly, then back at him." Somehow, I think her presence in the company is a chance of fate...." Gandalf trailed.  
  
Elrond smiled, then turned to Gandalf, "Shall we discuss the girl further in privacy?"  
  
Gandalf nodded, and the two took leave of the room. 


	13. Leaving Rivendell

** Chapter 13 **  
  
  
"Again!"  
  
The wind whirled about, furiously in the small, sunny glade. The wind ignited, and spun mercilessly in the glade, but a few moments later, the fury of the wind and fire ceased, and peace returned to the glade.  
  
"Concentrate, Azura!" Gandalf barked, and raised his staff, "Use your emotions, your inner strength, your will to bend and shape the forces of nature to your will!"  
  
About him, a furious wind howled, spinning faster and faster about him, causing fallen leaves to swirl about him. Moments later, Gandalf was lifted from the ground, by the fury of the wind, his cloak and robe whipped around him.  
  
Azura clenched her fists at her side, and glared at the ground. She had been practicing with Gandalf, for days on end, while Frodo recovered from his wound. It had been roughly a month since they had arrived.   
  
"Try again! Show me your fury!" Gandalf ordered, as the wind died down, and he set down gently onto the ground.  
  
"It's too hard, something….I feel a block, there's something stopping me." Azura said, defeated. "I can't do it…"  
  
"The only thing stopping you from using magic is yourself. Your uncertainty, anxiety, and fear. You are holding yourself back. You have to ask yourself.." Gandalf said, walking slowly around Azura, staring down at her, "….what is it you fear?"  
  
Azura stared up at Gandalf, then slowly down at the ground, and closed her eyes.  
  
Unbeknownst to Gandalf and Azura, from a distance, hidden behind trees, were Pippin, Frodo, Merry, and Sam, watching curiously.  
  
"This…is…enthralling…" Sam said, feeling tension grow from the glade. Something was going to happen, he could feel it in the air.  
  
"Can you feel that?" Pippin whispered to them, his eyes going wide.  
  
Merry nodded, "I can feel the hair on my arms standing on end…"  
  
"Something…is going to happen…I can feel it…." Frodo said, in awe. He was resting against a tree.  
  
"Build it up, all your emotion, your strength, and all of your concentration. Concentrate, Azura. Now….show me your strength!" Gandalf's voice rose, as he commanded her.  
  
Azura opened her eyes, which had begun to glow white. The wind began to stir again, and furiously whipped around Azura.   
  
"Good…keep going!" Gandalf shouted, encouraging her.  
  
The wind ignited again, and the flames leapt and whirled around the glade, brushing inches by Gandalf.  
  
The flames grew, and whirled with the force of the howling winds, lifting Azura off her feet, and whirling around her like a powerful tornado.  
  
Pride sparked in Gandalf's eyes as he watched her power grow, and he smiled lightly.  
  
Azura closed her eyes and forced herself to push the power, she could feel newness, the power just beyond her fingertips. It was like having wings all your life, and suddenly feeling the power to fly. Azura pushed harder, but felt something slip inside of her. She fell back to the earth, in a heap on her knees. The wind stilled, and the fire dispersed.  
  
Gandalf stared down at the girl, and shook his head. "We will try again tomorrow, you are too tired to keep going."  
  
Azura shook her head, and stood quickly, "Let's keep going! I can get this…I can…"  
  
Gandalf shook his head no, "You are exhausted. Rest tonight, we will try again tomorrow."  
  
Azura frowned, and sat back on the ground, and stared at the ground, listening to Gandalf leave.  
  
Gandalf walked past a few trees, and spotted the four hobbits, sitting at watching him take leave. When he drew close, he stood over them and said, "You sneaky hobbits! I suggest you go and comfort Azura. She is stressed over her magic abilities, and it's holding her back."  
  
The hobbits stood, and Frodo nodded.  
  
"Do not move around too much, Frodo. You should be back in bed." Gandalf said, somewhat disapprovingly.  
  
"I…felt well enough to come and be about…" Frodo said, shifting in place.  
  
"We will watch over him, do not worry, Gandalf." Sam said, smiling.  
  
"You are good friends. Good friends indeed." Gandalf said, patting Sam's shoulder, then Pippin's, then Merry's shoulder, then continued off, toward Elrond's dwelling.  
  
The four hobbits made their way to the glade, where Azura sat, staring up at the sky, heavily dismayed.  
  
"Azura?" Pippin said softly, sitting next to her, and looking at her, worried. "Are you alright?"  
  
Azura looked at him, then back at the sky, "Everyone has dreams. My mother used to tell me that a light of hope burns in us all, and would never die, even when our bodies did. She said there was a God up there, and in him, everyone found peace after life. I wonder sometimes, if she is at peace." Azura said, then laughed to herself, and looked down at him, "Sorry….I didn't mean to ramble or anything."  
  
"I like it when you talk, Azura. It's poetical and beautiful. And sad sometimes, too." Sam said, sitting next to her, then hugged her lightly, "Are you alright?"  
  
Azura nodded, then looked down from the sky, and looked at each of them in turn, and asked, "Can we make a promise?"  
  
Sam frowned, and looked at her quizzically, "What about?"  
  
Frodo stepped around Pippin and Merry, who sat on Azura's right, and sat down in front of Azura, looking to her with worry and wonder.  
  
"...I want to see your Shire, and...promise that all of us will be there, together." Azura said, taking Pippin's hand in hers' and leaning into Sam's hug, feeling quite secure in their company. She laughed lightly, "I guess I am childish...."  
  
"Gandalf said you already have been to the Shire." Merry said, then asked, "Haven't you?"   
  
Azura nodded, then grinned at him, "Yes, but I haven't been there with you all."  
  
Frodo grinned, along with Merry, Pippin, and Sam. Frodo stood, and held his hand down to Azura, to help her up. "Come on. Let's head back together." He said, smiling at her.  
  
Azura grinned, and took his hand, and let him help her up. "Okay." She said, smiling.  
  
  
---  
  
  
"What did you do when you were on your own?"  
  
Azura sat on the carpet, with her knees drawn to her chest, only wearing a simple white sundress, and white socks pulled up to her knees. Her arms were folded over her knees, and Arwen sat behind her, brushing her hair with an ivory brush. Faile sat, next to Azura, leaning against her thigh, and sleeping quietly. "Well, first I went wandering. I was young, and didn't understand why I wasn't wanted there. I was found by a woman, Katyan. She just went by Katyan, or Kat. She was a rogue, and taught me how to fight. I stayed with her for a long time."  
  
"What happened to her?" Arwen asked, gently pulling Azura's hair into small braids.  
  
Azura stared forward, watching the fire dance and sway in the fireplace. "I don't know. I woke up one morning, when I was fourteen, and she had gone. She always told me one day she would leave me, because our lives pulled us in different directions, and she said one day she'd see me again, when our lives crossed paths again. She always said that our lives are laid out for us, it's our place to find our roles and carry them out. She also told me, no matter what, fate can be fought against, but I don't think that. Some people were born to live long, and do something wonderful…and some people are born to die."  
  
Arwen frowned, and finished a braid, and wrapped an elastic band around the end, "That's a bit melancholy. Why do you think that?"  
  
Azura remained quiet, passively staring at the fire, and mumbled, "Because that's my destiny. I've seen it."  
  
Arwen stopped braiding Azura's hair, and leaned over and stared down at her questioningly, "So it's true….what a wonderful and troubling a gift, seeing the future. Have you seen your own death?" Arwen asked, frowning lightly.  
  
Azura nodded, not looking up at her, but still, staring passively at the fire, "I see myself lying on a rock face….I have many wounds….and I am alone…and I die…"  
  
Arwen closed her eyes, then laid a hand on Azura's shoulder comfortingly, "I believe one can fight the future. Maybe, know since you know how you die, you can prevent it."  
  
"No…no I can't. I don't know how I come to be like that, and also, I wonder why bother fighting it. I am meant for it." Azura said, her voice heavy, but she continued to stare passively at the fire.  
  
"When I spoke with Frodo, and the other Hobbits, they spoke of you being a happy person. Carefree, but I saw this side of you when I first saw you. Why is it you hide it from them?" Arwen asked.  
  
"I want them to remember me in a good way, and not be sad. In fact, I figured being rude to them would make it easier, but I can't bring myself to be rude to them. They are so nice to me, and I worry so much for them. I feel really close to them, and I have only known them a month, but it feels like I have known them forever. I just don't want them to cry when I am gone, I'm not worth that." Azura said, then smiled bitterly, "And yet my worst fear is dying and nobody missing me when I am gone…..such a contradiction…"  
  
"Let us talk of another thing, I feel a great sadness inside you, and I cannot heal it. Only time can heal such a sadness inside a person, and also, going across the sea, to the West, but you are much too young to go there. You are only 27 summers old! How nice it must be to be so young. What is it like to ravel with the direction of the wind?" Arwen asked, a smiling creeping across her lips.  
  
A smile crept along Azura's mouth, "It's wonderful, almost like being free. Sometimes I feel I am, but I know I really am not. Traveling is fun though, seeing everything."  
  
Arwen stared at the fireplace, then smiled, "I would like to go traveling sometime."  
  
Azura smiled, "It's better than just sitting around…it's nice."  
  
"I am glad we have been able to talk freely. You are a blessing to have in Rivendell, my father says. The last true blooded Leonian to come to Rivendell was well over ten thousand years ago…." Arwen said, smiling softly.  
  
"I am feeling tired…do you mind if I sleep now?" Azura asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
Arwen stood, and lifted Azura, as if she were a nine year old, and carried her to the bed.  
  
"I am not a child…." Azura said, annoyed.  
  
"I am sorry, but being around you, sometimes you seem to be such a child, one can';t help but baby you. " Arwen said, grinning as she set Azura down. "I will take leave now, I hope to see you more, before you have to leave."  
  
Azura nodded, "Yes, that would be nice."  
  
Arwen let Azura fall asleep, and quietly left her room, to leave the young woman to sleep.  
  
  
----  
  
  
The next month passed mostly uneventful, and as December began to pass, the scouts, who had been sent out earlier, had begun to return. There were no signs of Riders, or any other servants of Sauron.  
  
Elrond had been gathering many things for Frodo's departure, getting food stocked up, and many other necessities. All of the occupants of Elrond's manner gathered to see off the Fellowship, who would be leaving in a few short hours.  
  
Azura thought over who all were accompanying Frodo to Mordor. She was leaned up against a tree, watching people load the horses with food and equipment, and spotted Boromir, tying down a pack to a horse's saddle. He was tall, lean and muscular, and most definitely a expert warrior, and most the time, he seemed fairly decent. But, he always looked at Frodo, and herself, as if he wanted something from Frodo, or herself. It made her skin crawl, but she decided she would just keep her distance from him.  
  
She turned her gaze to the tall elf, Legolas, whom was already seated upon a horse. He was tall, lean, and fair haired, and very much the joyful, musical elf as many elves were said to be. He was pleasant to have around, but knew duty well. He promised Azura he would sit and tell her of her heritage long past, before Sauron meddled with them. He said her ancestors died out long before Sauron came about, but they were linked to an ancient dragon, the Mana Dragon. Sauron had taken Mana essence from the Dragon, and recreated her species, also binding in new blood, and his own. Legolas promised to tell her the customs, legends, and ways of her own people. She looked forward to it, for she didn't know much of her true heritage, which was half of her being. She was made up of one part hobbit, one part man, and half Leonian Elf.  
  
She turned her eyes to Gandalf, who sat regally upon his beautiful steed, Shadowfax. The horse stamped it's hooves, and neighed proudly, and shook it's head. Gandalf reached forward and patted the horse's neck, and smiled.  
  
Near him, stood the Hobbits. Merry and Pippin were busy loading their packs onto Bill, and Sam, as ever, stood by Frodo's side. Frodo was speaking with Bilbo, whom was smiling grandly at him.  
  
Gimli, whom was also sitting on a horse, and staring off at the horizon. He seemed almost longing for something, which seemed to weigh on him. She idly wondered what he longed for, but shook it off. It was his business, and she didn't need to nose into it.  
  
"Lady Azura?"  
  
Azura turned to see Lady Arwen standing before her, and holding something in her hands. "Yes?" Azura asked, standing up straight, and bowing her head, and looking back up at her.  
  
"Before you take leave, I wanted to give you this. Maybe you can stop Lorien from truly disappearing." Arwen said, a sadness hung over her features, and she handed an odd looking seed to Azura.  
  
It seemed to be made from a blue crystal, and around it, was wiry, brown roots wrapped tightly about it, and inside the crystal seed, and faint fire burned. Azura looked closely at it, at the fire. Small, glowing specks swirled slowly, and twinkled like a cluster of stars in a blue night sky. Azura could find no words to come as she stared at it, and looked up at Arwen with an inquisitive look.  
  
"It is the seed of Lorien. Only two were ever found, and could only grow with the help of great magic. The first one began to grow from the power of the Rings possessed by the Elves, but when the One Ring is destroyed, so shall the power of the other Rings be, and thus, Lorien will be no more. Maybe you can plant a new future for Lorien." Arwen said, her voice heavy with an unfounded sadness. "They are sometimes called starseeds, or seeds of Lorien, and the Men call them seeds of life, but the two are just the same, no matter the name."  
  
Azura stared back down at the seed, and felt a odd feeling inside her. So many people placed hopes upon her, but she was unsure if she had the courage to face her life and complete such tasks. "I don't…"  
  
Arwen clasped her hands around Azura's small hands, closing Azura's hands tighter around the seed, "I believe in you, Azura a'Leoni. One day, as many have told you, you will find the strength to find your place."  
  
With that, Arwen turned, and headed off into the woods, leaving Azura to stand there, clutching the small crystal seed to her chest. Azura could feel a strange warmth eminating from the small seed, sending warm chills up her arms. Azura bent and picked up her pack, and shoved the seed deep inside, making sure it was safe.  
  
From her hanging pouch on her belt, Faile chirped at her, obviously hungry. She had grown a bit, but was still too small to fly.  
  
"Azura!"  
  
Azura looked up, and stood, taking her pack with her. Sam was waving her over to him. She walked over slowly, shutting her pack as she did.  
  
"We are ready to leave now." Sam said, taking Azura's pack and tying it to Bill's saddle.  
  
Azura watched him tie the pack, and suddenly felt a longing to return back to the mornings she had spent with Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin, just sitting, talking, and laughing, and not having to go to Mordor. Each step brought her closer to her fate.  
  
"Azura?"  
  
Azura shook, and looked up to Sam, noticing she had been looking down, and idly wondered how long she had been staring at the ground. "Yes?" She asked, smiling at Sam, trying not to appear so wistful and depressed.  
  
"Are you ready to leave?" He asked, and held out a hand, "Come on, we should go to Frodo, Pippin, and Merry."  
  
"Yes, I am ready to go." Azura said, smiling, and taking Sam's hand, and walking with him off to join the rest of the Fellowship. Soon they were off, and into the sunset they walked, in a line, each lost in thought.  
  
  
  
---  



	14. Sorrow of the Past

** Chapter 14 **  
  
A week had passed rather quickly to Azura, and traveling had been rather easy, to a point. The scenery had changed slowly, and the weather grew colder, and the wind began to blow against them, chilling them to the bone. They had come to Hollin, a mountainous land, with many steep hills, and the trees were frosted with a light layer of snow, and the ground had no snow upon it, but, the ground was damp and marshy.  
  
Azura silently thanked the special made boots she wore. They had been made for her, by a friend in Kalm, a small, remote village that was nestled at the end of the long mountain range of Hithaeglir. The boots were thick, and made of a Orxen's hide. Orxen were large, herbivores, and cattle in Kalm. Their hide was thick, and ideal for many things, among them, boots. Azura's boots had soft padding on the inside, and on the outside, could protect her lower legs from a blow from a sword, and emerge unscathed. The hide would eventually wear down, but it did last a good deal of time before that though. The snow on the ground left everyone grumpy with wet shoes, and soggy, cold socks, but she was rather comfortable, and thankful for her boots.  
  
She stared at the sky over the mountain peaks in the distance, and it was slowly growing gold, as the sun began to rise. It was a rather cool and silent morning, and nothing but the sounds of her companions broke the silence, not even birds chirping to each to each other.  
  
She turned her gaze, to see Frodo throw back the hood of his cloak, and smile at the rising dawn.  
  
She smiled, and heard Merry and Pippin snicker to each other behind her back. She turned, and saw them stand up straight quickly, trying to hide the grins they wore on their faces. She put her hands on her hips, and frowned at them, and half laughed while she asked, "What is so funny?"  
  
Merry snickered, and turned to tend to a bag hanging off of Bill's saddle, trying to make himself look busy.  
  
Pippin grinned, and clasped his hands behind his back and turned to the side, but continuing to look at her, and replied, "Nothing." His grin played heavily on his face.  
  
Azura raised an eyebrow, and shook her head, "You hobbits are confusing sometimes. You, Merry, and Sam always snicker behind my back when I am around Frodo, and then try and come off as innocent!" She grinned, and then turned to the side, and spotted a snickering Merry and Sam, then shook her head, and laughed as she asked, "What?! What is so funny? Is there something growing from my head??"  
  
Pippin doubled over in laughter and Merry grinned, holding in laughter. He turned, and muffled his laughter with his arm, and his shoulders shook with laughter. Sam was grinning, and his cheeks were pink, either from cold or from laughing about her, she wasn't sure.  
  
She sighed through her nose, and opened her pouch and peeked in at Faile, whom slept soundly in the pouch. She was getting too big for the pouch, and soon, would have to start sitting upon Azura's shoulder. She closed the pouch, then started for Bill. Poor Bill had only been used as a pack horse, and always seemed eager to walk, and she could feel that he wanted to run.  
  
She lifted her knee, and put her foot in the stirrup, and hoisted herself up and onto the saddle. She looked about, and no one seemed to be paying her any heed. She gathered the reins, and pulled them back, making Bill turn around, and then kicked her heels against the lower hangings of the saddles, and Bill jumped into a gallop.  
  
She heard Boromir and Aragorn shout in surprise, and Gandalf boomed after her, "Come back silly child!"  
  
She didn't listen, and instead, she ran Bill about the field, leaning forward, a light in her eyes grew, as Bill ran faster, and her hair whipped about in the air.  
  
Frodo had spun on his heel when he heard Aragorn and Boromir shout, expecting to see some Ringwraith, but instead, saw Azura mounted on Bill's back, and the steed was racing about in wide circles on the wet, grassy plains. She was smiling, and looked as if she would take off flying in the wind, from the way she leaned forward into Bill's gallop. Frodo smiled, because at that moment, she seemed very much a child, and seemed a young woman at the same time. With her shining gold hair flowing about her in even strands, and her shining blue-violet eyes, she looked like an angel fallen from upon high.  
  
"That childish girl, I hope she proves capable when need be!" Gandalf said, then laughed heartily. "Besides from her, only Pippin can I imagine doing such a childish thing!"  
  
Azura arched her back and tossed her hands high into the air, and out, as if she were flying. She titled her chin back, and closed her eyes, smiling at the tickling feeling running through her stomach, as Bill galloped beneath her.  
  
"She looks as if she is going to take flight, does she not?" Sam asked Pippin, then chuckled lightly to himself.  
  
"Surely, you don't think she'll fall?" Pippin asked, then smiled. He stuck his hands into his pockets, and shook his head.  
  
"Azura! Come along! We have much land to travel before the night comes upon us, and we won't get far with you gallivanting about on that poor old steed!" Legolas called, shifting from one long leg, to leaning on the other, and finding it impossible to not smile at her.  
  
Azura gathered the reins, and had Bill trot back to the group, grinning broadly. "I couldn't help it, poor Bill wanted to run so badly, and I have been walking all morning, and felt like riding."  
  
Frodo held up a hand and helped Azura off the horse, though she really did not need assistance. She smiled at him as she stepped off, and said, "Thank you."  
  
He continued to hold her hand as she stood in place, smiling at her, reluctant to release her hand.  
  
She smiled, and her cheeks went scarlet, and she glanced down shyly.  
  
Sam, Pippin, and Merry watched with fixed smiles.  
  
As the company continued on slowly in single file. Gandalf took lead, and carried his wooden staff in front of him. Behind him walked Boromir, then Pippin and Merry, then Legolas, and behind him was the dwarf Gimli, and behind him walked Sam, then Frodo and Azura came, hand in hand, and taking up the rear was Strider.  
  
  
---  
  
Azura clutched her coat around her, trying to keep the snow from touching her skin. Her coat was soaked, and cold, and wasn't much help with keeping out the snow. Her blonde hair was matted to her head, and wet. Occasionally, snowflakes would invade her vision, and sting her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly, and shook her head, and shouted, "This snowstorm is growing worse by the moment!" She was the second to last in the line, besides from Pippin.  
  
"I can barely see ahead of me!" Pippin cried, from somewhere behind her.  
  
Azura stopped, and peered back behind her. All she could see was the swirling of white. "Where are you, Pippin?" She called through the roar of the storm.  
  
There was a brief silence, then Pippin called, "Behind you! I..I can't see anything!"  
  
Then Azura spotted him, trudging through the snow. She reached out her hand, using her other hand to clasp her coat tight around herself, and grasped Pippin's hand.  
  
He fumbled blindly for her hand, and grasped it tightly, "Don't let go! I don't want to get lost!"  
  
"Azura!…..Pippin! Come along before you are left behind!" Gandalf cried from somewhere ahead of them, sounding as if he were miles away.  
  
Upon hearing that, Pippin clutched tighter to Azura's side, and was trembling terribly. He was a few inches shorter than her, but was half bent over as he plodded alongside Azura, and panted, "I shall…be glad…when we…make camp. I am so tired!"  
  
"Yes, I agree. I will make for us a great dinner…and hot meal, so we will feel much…better.." Azura said, through lightly chattering teeth.   
  
It was growing dark, and they had come upon a rock face that provided a bit of shelter. The horses and Bill stood near each other, for warmth, and most of the company had settled somewhere, anywhere that was dry enough for them.  
  
"I can't get the fire going!" Sam cried, in annoyance, as he struck the tinder with a flint again, and trying to light the moist and soggy wood he had gathered.  
  
Gandalf gently pushed Sam away from the pile of wood, then raised his staff and free hand and muttered something. Flames leapt up and licked the twilight sky, and the wood snapped and crackled as the fire drew down, and emitted warmth.  
  
Sam smiled, and brought forth his cooking pots, and a bagful of assorted foods and jars.  
  
"I think tonight is a good night for this…" Azura said, drawing out a bag and holding it up for Sam to see, "I think they will go well with whatever you do prepare."  
  
Sam took the bag and looked in it, and his face lit up with a smile. "Mushrooms!" Upon hearing that, Pippin, Merry, and Frodo looked over with curious grins.  
  
"I gathered them while in Rivendell." Azura said, smiling. She then turned and sta next to Pippin, worried he would grow ill from the cold.  
  
He was hunched over, grasping a blanket tightly around himself, and shaking lightly from the cold.  
  
Azura placed her palm over his forehead, and it was cold. She scooted around to face him, and he was now looking up at her, wondering what she was up to.  
  
"It's okay, Pippin. Don't worry, I like you all now. You're my friend, and I am going to take care of you." Azura said, then placed the flats of her palms on Pippin's cheeks. She closed her eyes, and chanted softly under her breath.  
  
A warm rush flowed through his limbs and body, warming him from inside. The aches in his limbs began to diminish, and his weariness was greatly cured. He smiled, then threw his arms around Azura, hugging her, then he laughed soundly, "Azura, you are a godsend! You are so nice to us."  
  
Azura laughed lightly, and hugged him back, then stood, and went over to Merry, who had been watching with interest. She did the same spell to him, then to every other companion.  
  
When she came upon Boromir, she hesitated, but placed her hands upon his arm. Boromir watched with interest as she healed him, then as she began to leave, he grasped her wrist, and pulled her hand up so he could look at it better, along with her other arm.  
  
He stared at the identical tattoos upon her hands. Two black rings, flawlessly stained upon her pink flesh, more than a tattoo, but both were birthmarks. "I have great pity for you, Azura a'Leoni. But you have so much potential, do you know the legends about the Last…"  
  
"Enough Boromir!" Legolas said, then came over and ushered Azura away, picking her up like she were a child, "We shall talk now, in seclusion. There is much you need to know."  
  
Azura watched Boromir as Legolas carried her away. Boromir's features were thoughtful, but she could see a touch of scorn in them. She shivered lightly, then turned in Legolas's arms then said, "Please let me down, sir."   
  
Legolas let her down gently, then continued to walk until they came upon a round boulder with a flat top. Legolas hopped up onto it, and took a seat, and crossed his legs indian-style, and waited for her to climb up.  
  
Azura stood in place, watching him thoughtfully for a moment, then scrambled up the side of the boulder, rather clumsily compared to the way he had, and then sat near where he did. She felt rather small in his presence, but was used to being in the presence of Men, so it didn't bother her too much.  
  
Legolas smiled grandly at her, but she could see a well of sorrow behind it. Tears fell from his eyes, but the smile remained locked on his features.  
  
"How can you smile with so many tears? What is the matter?" Azura asked, idly tracing her finger over her ear.  
  
Legolas took Azura's hand and kissed it, then said, "My Small Lady, you have no conception of the weight that has been lifted from my heart!"  
  
"Why do you say such things? Lady Arwen spoke the same to me, as if I were a walking miracle, but I am not, I am only myself, daughter of my mother." Azura said, a thoughtful look crossing her features. Then she grasped a chain that hung from her neck, and pulled it from under her shirt, dragging with it, the seed of Lorien.  
  
Legolas's eyes sparkled at the sight of the Lorien seed, "Yes, I see Lady Arwen gave to you the last treasure of the West. We have kept that seed for a long time…."  
  
Azura held the seed between her index finger and thumb, "But why did she give it to me?"  
  
"Because you are a Leonian Elf, the last alive. You are quite young yet, but I would have guessed your mother would have told you….I do not understand why she would not. She always seemed to want to out run fate and the past, and tried to take you with her. She was very eccentric the last time I saw her…." Legolas said.  
  
"My mother said that we weren't true Leonians, we were fake." Azura said, somewhat sadly. "Sometimes I wish I were, at least I would know what I was…"  
  
Legolas shook his head, "No, Azura. You are a true blooded Leonian. Let me tell you of some of your heritage's past."  
  
Azura stared thoughtfully into the Lorien seed as Legolas began to speak, watching the tiny sparkles swirl slowly among inside the dark blue prison of the seed.  
  
"Thousands and thousands of years ago, Elves came from the West, searching for new lands. We came upon Middle Earth. Now, with us we had brought the treasure of the West, the Lorien seed. Now, the seed could not grow without infusion of great magic, a powerful amount of magic. So, all of the Leonian elves gathered and then infused the seed with their power. And Lorien grew and came to be. The great power that was used awakened an ancient dragon that slumbered deep inside the Earth. She came out and flew in the skies, her body was covered in ice blue scales that made her body seem like it was made out of thousands and thousands of stars. She came to Lorien, and spoke to the elves with her mind, and told us that she had not felt such a release of energy in eons. She then told us when she was a hatchling, the first Lorien elves began to appear. She had stayed with them for a long time before going under the ground and slumbering. She told us that a great sorrow would come to the elves, as she had foreseen, but one elf, a hybrid child, daughter-heir of the West would come and save Lorien. Lorien is great in size and beautiful, but the magic is beginning to fade. Lorien is dying." Legolas said, his features twisting with sorrow.  
  
Azura felt a sorrow well up inside her that she did not understand. She had never been to Lorien, save once when she was an infant, but she felt a connection to the place. Tears welled in her eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Lorien is dying?"  
  
"Yes, Azura. For many years now, we Elves have been mourning your mother's death, For you see, we thought she was the last of the Order. She told us she had found you, and took you in as her own. I do not see why she wanted to keep you from your destiny…" Legolas said, shaking his head lightly.  
  
"She lied about me?" Azura asked, frowning lightly, then her expression softened to sorrow, "She probably feared Sauron would send for me if he heard of my birth. My mother….she sacrificed herself for me…"  
  
Legolas felt sorrow and pity for the small girl, and closed his eyes briefly, then opened them and continued to talk, "You are the daughter-heir to the old throne of the Elves. The last Leonian to rule was Aelendria a'Leoni, your great grandmother, whom passed away 7,000 years ago. Your mother was only 5,028 when she was killed….she died so young…"  
  
"5,028?!" Azura asked. "My mother was that old?"  
  
Legolas laughed, "Old? My dear child, she was in her prime! She was barely considered a young woman in elven years!"  
  
"I am only 27 years old…" Azura mumbled, suddenly feeling quite young.  
  
"You've matured quicker than an elf, because of the hobbit blood in you. But you will live much longer than a hobbit, that is for sure." Legolas said.  
  
Azura suddenly frowned, realizing a horrible fact. She would, if going to Mordor didn't kill her, she would outlive Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam. She tried to take her mind off the sudden horrible fact, and asked, "If you had only one when you came to Middle Earth, where did this seed come from?"  
  
Legolas smiled, and replied, "The seed reproduces itself, in the form of a seed. Only, we thought the seed useless after your mother died, but Arwen kept it, in hopes one day someone would come along with the strength to save Lorien. And you have come."   
  
"I am but one though! You said yourself that many Leonians came together to create Lorien and I am only one! What could I possibly do? I cannot even complete spells that Gandalf asks me to do…." Azura cried, her blue violet eyes darkening to a sorrowful indigo hue.  
  
"That also weighs on my mind. I have wondered if you do not know what to do, then maybe you may never know, but, then again, I believe you will find your way." Legolas said, his eyes full of pity, and sorrow.  
  
Tears brimmed Azura's eyes as she looked down, and she began to shake lightly, "I don't want to be an elf. I want to be a hobbit, and I want to always be with Frodo. Also, Pippin, Merry, and Sam. I love them all so much that sometimes I damn myself for meeting them. I have never been so reliant on people, like I am on them, and now I am so weak inside when I think of losing or leaving them!"  
  
With that, Azura stood and shook her fists at the sky, and shouted, "Damn you! Damn you all! I wish I weren't born! I am not strong enough to live and lose what I have! You took my family, and you took my chances at life! Now you want…want.." Azura began to hyperventilate and shake, but continued, "…to…take them form me…" Tears spilled freely down her cheeks, and she let herself drop to sit on her bottom.  
  
Without looking up, or back at Legolas, she mumbled, "I thank you for talking with me but…I…would like to be alone…"  
  
Legolas stared at the girl, sitting, hunched over her knees, and shaking and sobbing lightly to herself. He felt a well of pity and sorrow inside of him, and closed his eyes as he stood. "As you wish, my Small Lady."  
  
With that, Legolas took leave and left Azura to weep by herself, hugging her knees to her chest, her tears leaving frozen trails down her pink flushed cheeks.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Frodo lay silent in the camp, unable to rest. He was weary, but anxious. He hadn't seen Azura since she had left with Legolas, and he had returned alone, saying that she wished to be alone. She hadn't come back to eat, nor to sleep alongside her companions.  
  
He clutched his blankets around him, trying to keep the cold from seeping into him, but was doing a poor job, for he felt cold to the bone. He heard Sam's light snores, and had Faile sleeping upon his stomach, and Gimli's snored heavily, along with the steady breathing of his companions, but somehow he still felt uneasy without Azura close by.  
  
Alone, he felt cold, lonely, and dismayed, but when Azura was near him, her smile lit up his day. Her presence warmed the cold inside him, and he felt, if anything he would ever want to do, he would want to hold her, and let her forget her worries, and him to forget his own, as foolish as the thought would be.  
  
Soft crunching of snow and ice caught his attention, and he sat up on his side, and looked about.  
  
Azura stood a few feet away, her hair windblown, her eyes red with tears and her cheeks stained with frozen tear-trails. She looked haggard, lonely, and pitiful. She was clutching her cloak around herself and shivering miserably. She said nothing, but her eyes pleaded for his company and acceptance.  
  
No words, no questions, he raised his arm for her to come to him. Azura stepped forward, knelt, and lay next to him. He draped his blanket over her and himself, and she nuzzled herself up against him, burying her face into his chest. Her arm went over his side and she hugged him tightly. Frodo, in turn, draped his arm over her shoulder, and hugged her close, suddenly feeling warm and at ease. He sighed, and rested his cheek against the top of her head, her soft hair felt smooth against his cheek.   
  
Frodo hesitated, but found the sudden strength to say softly, "I love you Azura…."  
  
Azura began to shake and sob in his arms, and Frodo frowned, confused.  
  
Azura looked up at him, her cheek brushing his as she did so, then kissed his cheek, and whispered, "I love you too…." In his ear, and rested her head upon his shoulder, suddenly growing more relaxed, and letting herself drift to sleep.  
  
Frodo did the same, letting himself drift into a quiet, dreamless slumber.  



	15. In the Depths of Moria

----  
  
Chapter 15  
  
----  
  
  
"She had been crying? I wonder whatever for...." Pippin trailed, looking past Frodo to Azura, whom sat a ways away, holding Faile in one hand, and feeding her meat strips with the other. Sam sat next to her, smiling and watching her feed Faile.  
  
Frodo also stared at Azura, whom was smiling brightly now, but the night before, she had been so dreadfully sad. Part of him wished he had questioned her, so he would at least now the reason of her sorrow. "I feel guilty for not asking her why she was so dreadfully upset...."  
  
"You do care for her alot, do you not?" Pippin inquired, grinning boyishly.  
  
A mischievous smiled played across Merry's lips, and he spoke up, "I am disappointed You and Azura haven't been caught kissing! You two are so obviously infatuated...."   
  
Pippin errupted into laughter, alongside of Merry, whom doubled over in laughter.  
  
A scarlet blush crept across Frodo's face and he fidgeted for an answer, but could not find one. "Uh..-ur..Please, Merry, don't be so childish!...Azura...I...well.." Frodo stuttered and stumbled over words, and fell silent, blushing.  
  
After Pippin and Merry had recovered from their bout of laughter, Pippin fell serious, and said, "I have took notice that Azura's mood has become more and more depressed and aloof than the cheerful girl we met back so long ago. Something is upsetting her, but she will not show it to us."  
  
"Yes, she has not been truthful to us, and I am worried about her. She is a wonderful friend, and very caring, but how can we protect her as she has protected us if she does not tell us what is wrong?" Merry questioned, a darkened sadness clouding his features.  
  
The three sat silent, staring at Azura from a distance, each perplexed. One moment, Azura would be grinning with a child-like glow in her eyes, the next, she was grim, as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders. They had never encountered such a complex person before with so many secrets.  
  
Faile jumped from Azura's hand to Sam's shoulder, and squawked loudly, before nuzzling her beak against Sam's ear, whom laughed.  
  
Azura laughed, and stood, smiling down at Sam, blinking slowly, then she turned her gaze toward Frodo, Pippin, and Merry. Her gaze grew thoughtful, then she smiled sweetly, and slowly walked over to them. She brushed a few stray golden locks from her cheek, securing them behind her ear, and said, "Why do you all look so sad? Smile, my hobbits!" She then laughed, and sat on a rock near them, propping her elbows on her knees, and her chin upon her palms. She grinned silently at them, causing grins to form on their faces.  
  
Pippin began to laugh, and said, "Thanks heavens we have you to keep us merry on our trip!"  
  
Azura's eyes sparkled with her smile, and she replied, "No, I'm am happy I got to meet you all! You are such wonderful friends to me."  
  
Sam came up, carrying Faile on his arm, grinning. The bird swayed from Sam's quick steps, but kept her balance.  
  
Azura jumped up on the rock and made a loud, shrill whistle, and raised her hand high above her head.  
  
Faile leapt from Sam's arm and into the air, clumsily taking flight, and flapping wildly as she rose through the air to Azura's hand.  
  
"Come on, Faile, you can do it, " Azura said as the bird landed on her wrist, clutching her glove with it's talon's. "Good girl....Good girl..." Azura cooed, then stroked Faile's neck with her finger, and cooed softly at the bird.  
  
"She's slowly learning her flight, but she is doing well, I do think." Sam said, crossing his arms behind his back.  
  
"Come, Azura, Hobbits. We are continuing on." Gandalf called from a ways away, gathering up his belongings.  
  
"Alright!" Merry called, as they began to gather their own belongings.  
  
  
---  
  
  
A week and a half had passed fairly quickly to Azura, and soon, they had come upon the gates of Moria.  
  
Azura stared at a pool of dark, murky water that lay near the gates of Moria. Something about it sent chills through her, and she did not trust the water. The day was nearly spent, and a few evening stars shined dimly in the twilight, and the sun was sinking behind the mountains, and it's last rays painted the clouds pink and fire-red in the twilight blue sky.  
  
Sam had fussed quite a bit over them having to leave old Bill behind, and was sullen, and tears flowed down his cheeks as he was undoing the straps to Bill's saddle and reins, and was holding in each sob, but his shoulders shook lightly in silence. Azura felt a sudden pity for him, and also, she would miss Old Bill as well.  
  
Azura walked over to Sam, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her with tears in his eyes, and embraced her fiercely, sobbing into her shoulder. Azura patted his back and hugged him softly.  
  
Merry and Frodo had esympathetic looks on their faces for Sam, and Pippin look a bit sullen as well.  
  
Gandalf had told them he had to figure out the word to enter the gates, but he did not know what the word was.  
  
"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked, clasping his hands.  
  
"Knock on the doors with your head, Peregrin Took," Gandalf said, "But if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will seek for the opening words."  
  
Azura had let go of Sam and now stood staring at the dark pool, animosity for it grew inside her, and she did not know why.  
  
"Mellon!"  
  
Azura turned, wondering why Gandalf had shouted the word, then gaped as she saw the Gates of Moria open out of nowhere. The black lines of the carvings on the wall turned silver and began to glow as the stone moved aside revealing a opening leading to stairs.  
  
"Quick, let us enter and continue on!" Gandalf cried as he strode forward and up the stairs.  
  
One by one, they followed into the mines.  
  
Azura froze and spun on heel when she heard Frodo stumble and cry out behind her. Sam had leapt at Frodo to help him, and she gasped as she saw that the nce-still lake had began to bubble and ripple and black, snake-like appendages had shot out from the water and entagled about Frodo's ankle. They were slowly draggin Frodo to the water, and Sam desperately slashed at them with his knife.  
  
The snakes recoiled and retracted, and Sam and Frodo ran past Azura to the stairs and Gandalf boomed something from behind her, but all she took heed of was twenty more appendages forming and rising quickly out the water.  
  
White-light energy crackled about Azura and a silent wind whipped about her and swirled and tossed her hair about and lifted her off her feet.  
  
"Not now, child! There is a time to fight and a time to run!" Gandalf snapped, as he grasped Azura's wrist, pulling her out the air and towards the stairs and up.  
  
As they ran up the stairs, a booming sound came from behind as Gandalf sealed the doors behind them.  
  
The white energy faded from around Azura and she stumbled on a stepped and cried out when her knee slammed against a stone step, sending a hot, searing jolt up her leg.  
  
An arm encircled her's and pulled her up, and she saw Frodo's blue eyes staring back at her's as he helped her up.  
  
"Can you walk?" Frodo asked, holding her up.  
  
Azura snorted a laugh, and said, "Of course I can," but as she tried to walk on her own, she nearly buckled, feeling a grating, searing pain in her leg, and cried out, even as Frodo again took hold of her, helping her up.  
  
"Foolish child! Foolish, foolish child. Let us find a place to rest and I'll make a splint for Azura." Gandalf said, in annoyance.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Careful!"  
  
"Oww! Oww! Stoppit!"  
  
Azura cried out as Aragorn set her leg straight and surveyed the damage. Azura had been moving too fast and hit the step at an angle, and Aragorn feared she had broken her leg.  
  
He set his fingertips at different points, feeling for the break, and when he felt just above the knee, Azura cried out, and her good leg kicked him roughly in the shin out of reflex.  
  
"Ow! Stop touchin' my leg!" Azura griped and sat, grumpily holding her knee.  
  
Strider walked off the pain in his shin, annoyed she had kicked him, but he didn't blame her.  
  
Frodo sat next to her, an arm entangled around her waist, and he was talking softly into Azura's ear, but no one culd quite hear what he had said to her.  
  
Pippin stood over the hole in the middle of the room, curiously attracted to it. He groped for a loose stone and bent over the edge of the hole, looking down into the darkness. He let the stone drop, feeling his heart beat numerous times before there came a distant, soft 'plunk' sound.  
  
"What was that?" Gandalf cried, looking about.  
  
Pippin shied away from the hole, his hands behind his back a look of guilt on his face, and lightly muttered, "I dropped a stone..in the well..."  
  
"Fool of a Took! This is a serious jounrey, not a hobbit walking-party. Throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance. Now be quiet!"  
  
Azura was sitting right on the edge, and talking softly to her knee, as she ran her finger tips up and down the area, trying to heal herself, to no avail. Frodo had moved further away from the hole, feeling uneasy by it.  
  
Pippin picked up a bandage wrap, and headed for Azura, wanting to help her. As he neared her, his foot hit a large stone and he toppled forward.  
  
"Ahhh!!"  
  
"Help!!"  
  
Everyone had jerked and looked to the middle of the room at Azura and Pippin's shout, only to see Pippin and Azura disappear over the edge.  
  
  
--  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
This will be it for awhile, I am going away for the summer to my Mom's and to a friend's as well. When I have time to write and post, I shall. Thank you to all who have been reading so far. I appreciate it. :)  
  
..: Sarah :.. 


	16. An Unexpected Proposal

Many deep apologies for the lateness, and shortness of this   
chapter. The next one will make up for it, I promise. Thank you   
to everyone who reads this, even if you don't reply or comment. :)  
  
  
  
----  
  
Chapter 16  
  
----  
  
"Azura!!"  
  
"Pippin!!"  
  
The initial rush made Azura dizzy, and she felt her shoulder slam   
into a wall, sending her tumbling in circles through the air.  
  
"Caveo es!!" Azura shouted, and she came to an utter halt, in mid air,   
her body in a pained arched, her eyes cast to a endless depth beneath   
her as she watched Pippin falling beneath her.  
  
She reached out and grasped his arm with both hands, bringing him to   
a halt, searching his face with hers. "Are you ok?" She muttered   
lightly, through strain of holding him.  
  
"T-t-terrified!" He replied, clinging to her with all his strength.   
She could tell he was dreadfully afraid of heights.  
  
Then again, so was she. Her stomach gave a lurch as she looked down   
up again, which was actually down, since she was suspended upside down.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no..." Came Sam's frantic voice high above   
them, somewhat faint, but his sobbing was evident. "..oh..no..me dears  
..oh no..."  
  
"Azura!" Came Frodo's voice, and he sounded like he was in pain   
almost.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry and Legolas echoed.  
  
Azura gave a grunt, then shouted, "We're ok! Well....somewhat...We're   
stuck!"  
  
She looked back down to Pippin, whom she held tightly, whom had tears   
streaming down his face, as he pleaded, "Please do not let me fall...  
please..."  
  
Azura shook her head, feeling a deep pity and love for him, as such a   
close friend she would have ever hoped to have, "I'd never. Not as   
long as I can hold you, I won't!"  
  
"RISE!" Boomed Gandalf's voice from high above, echoing over and over   
in the walls of the well around them.  
  
A strong gust of wind rushed up at Azura and Pippin, and they   
rocketed upward, until they shot out of the well and landed in a   
tangled heap on the stony floor.  
  
Just as Azura and Pippin sat up, they were nearly knocked over again   
by Sam and Merry hugging them.  
  
Merry's arms were tight around her, and he kissed her cheek. "Please   
do not do that again! I feared the worst!"  
  
"I won't..promise.." Azura mumbled into his shoulder, hugging him   
back.  
  
He released her, then Sam hit her with a hug, nearly knocking her   
back down. He was mumbling incoherently and sobbing into her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok! It's ok!" She cooed, hugging him tightly back, "I'm ok...  
Please...you'll soak my shirt!"  
  
Sam gave a whimper that could have been a laugh, and moved to sit a   
few feet away, red-nosed and red-eyed, sniffling, but calming down.  
  
Azura was about to stand, before she saw Frodo staring at her with a   
pained expression.  
  
His eyes were filled with tears, and he had a miserable look on his   
face.  
  
Azura stood slowly, ignoring the pain in her leg, and limped over to   
him, and put a hand to his cheek, "Frodo..."  
  
He embraced her tightly, shaking lightly. Was he afraid? Was he   
crying? She didn't know. She only hugged him back, silent, unsure   
of the emotions surging through. She felt sad, because he seemed to   
be, she was scared, still shaky from her fall, but also, a different   
feeling also hung inside her. A fear, not about almost dieing, but   
instead, from almost leaving Frodo in death. In death, she couldn't   
protect him. She couldn't make him happy, or smile.  
  
"I couldn't...Azura..." He murmured in her ear, "I can't...lose   
you.."  
  
Tears stung her eyes. He needed her. She didn't know why. Did he   
love her? Is that what she had been feeling for him? Love?  
  
He pulled away from her, shaking his head. "I can't lose you.   
Azura...can I ask something of you?"  
  
All around them, everyone was silently watching the two. The room   
was silent eexcept for the occasional sniffle from Sam.  
  
Azura nodded, feeling a tear snake it's way down her cheek. "Anything."  
  
Frodo slowly took both of Azura's hands into his own, and knelt   
slowly to the floor, onto both his knees, looking up at her with   
a dirtied, trail-worn face. His blue eyes shone brightly up at her.   
He drew a deep sigh, and said, "Ever since I met you first, I have  
thought you to be a interesting person, and many times you have   
stepped in and saved my life."  
  
Another tear fell from her eye, and snaked around her cheek.   
She gave a weak smile, but a deep red blush was coming to her cheeks.  
  
Frodo squeezed her hands softly in his, and continued, " You are   
brave, and a wonderful friend. You are caring, and beautiful, and   
I love you. I...I..." He paused, his voice faltering a little, "...  
I.. It would be my honor, and my joy if you would marry me, Azura."  
  
Azura let out a surprised gasp, and tears flowed freely down her   
cheeks. She crouched slowly, down upon her knees and embraced Frodo.   
"...I will." She said softly, half crying.  
  
All around them, the hobbits errupted into laughter and shouts of   
happiness.  
  
Frodo pulled away from her, and placed his finger beneath her chin,   
and tilted her face up to his. He kissed her softly, and Azura kissed   
him softly back.  
  
"Foolish hobbits! Quiet down! We have made enough racket to wake the   
dead..." He shouted to the three, and eyeing Azura and Frodo with a   
curious glint in his eyes, "Let the two have peace together now, and   
off to bed you all...We are only resting for a few hours now.."  
  
As Frodo kissed her, his hands were carresing her shoulders, but when   
his left hand stumbled over her wounded shoulder, she let out a cry   
of pain.  
  
"Ow!" She cried, and pulled back from him, looking to her shoulder.   
She pulled the fabric of her shirt down over her shoulder, revealing  
a bad scrape.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Frodo mumbled, his fingers lingering near the wound,   
as if he were trying to figure a way to help her.  
  
She shook her head, and gave a weak laugh, "I'm okay. Really." She   
lifted her shirt back onto her shoulder, then reached for her bag,   
which was nearby. She pulled a thick cloak from it, the one she used   
when it was very cold, and laid into out onto the ground, which from   
just sitting, wasn't too easy.  
  
"Come on, you have to rest some, Frodo." She said, urging him to   
lay down.  
  
He complied, laying down onto his sides, the reached up for her to   
lay next to him.  
  
She smiled, then settled next to him, as he put an arm over his side.   
She nestled her face into his chest, and closed her eyes. She felt so   
warm next to him, and she breathed deeply, and sighed into the fabric   
of his coat.  
  
Frodo gently kissed the top of Azura's head, then closed his eyes,   
with his chin pressed to her forehead, and off into sleep.  
  
---  
  
Frodo lay awake a long while after Azura drifted to sleep. Everyone   
else had settled somehwere and went to sleep, all except Gandalf,   
whom remained awake, keeping gaurd. He was resting on his elbow,   
looking down at Azura.  
  
He couldn't believe what he had done. He had asked her to marry him.   
He didn't have anything to offer her, no ring, no wealth or even a   
home, only himself. And she accepted. But now what? He wasn't even   
sure he would survive this journey to Mordor...He didn't want to   
leave Azura a widow, but he didn't want to wait. For all he knew,   
sometime soon he could be killed, and he wanted Azura to know he   
loved her, and he wanted to marry her. Maybe...Maybe in Lothlorien   
they'd exchange vows, and after Mordor, if he survived, he could   
take her back to the Shire...and start a life, and maybe a family   
together.  
  
It was like a candle in a sea of darkness to him, a possible life   
with Azura. So much grief and sorrow had befallen him on this trip,   
but with Azura by his side, everything seemed less painful, even the   
weight of the Ring seemed less a burden with her next to him.  
  
He looked down at her face as she slept, so peaceful and calm. She   
always tried to act strong, playing things off, but he could tell   
there were scars in her heart, a past she wouldn't share with him,   
and something weighed heavily on her, aswell, but he couldn't guess   
what. Though, in her sleep, she seemed almost at peace. He stroked   
her cheek with his finger, and murmured, "...so beautiful.." and   
then bent and kissed her cheek.  
  
Azura gave a soft sigh in her sleep, and her fingers gripped his   
coat tighter to her in her sleep.  
  
"We will have to start again, soon..." Came Gandalf's soft, deep   
voice.  
  
"I know.. I am reluctant to wake her, though..." Frodo said, softly   
frowning.  
  
"Rest awhile longer... we will leave soon, though.." Gandalf said,   
whom was sitting against the wall.  
  
---  
  
  
They had walked some twenty miles, heading upward, though they soon   
began to grow weary again.  
  
Azura had woken peacefully to find Frodo kissing her cheek. He had   
held her hand the whole time as they were walking now, which made   
her feel nice.  
  
Sam now held Faile, whom often leapt from him to fly around in short   
circles, and then land again, weary of being in the mines.  
  
Azura knew how the bird felt. She, too, missed the sun and the wind.  
  
A long while later, they came upon a large open hall, which seemed to   
spread upward into darkness forever.  
  
"We shall stay in this hall for the night. Lest us rest and eat."   
Gandalf ordered, taking his pack off.  
  
Azura went and took Faile from Sam, whom smiled at her, and kissed   
her cheek.  
  
Azura laughed, then pushed Faile up into the air and the bird took   
off, high upward into the darkness. "Spread you legs a bit, girl.   
Poor thing... She'll never forgive me if we don't get out of here   
soon."  
  
Pippin seemed to be discussing something with Gimli, whom soon began   
to sing in a deep, sad voice.  
  
Azura listened, but it seemed almost a blur to her, as she went and   
sat next to Frodo.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the song, she drifted to sleep.  
  
  
---  
  



	17. Fleeing From Moria

  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
  
  
"Awake! Awake yourself Azura!!"   
  
Azura woke, and fumbled around in the darkness, "Where am I?!" She cried, forgetting where  
she was.  
  
"We are still in Moria, but please! Hurry and come!" Merry pleaded with her, and he was   
pulling her to her feet.  
  
Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, and she saw the most worried look on Merry's   
face.  
  
"What's the matter?!" She asked, looking about, seeing the shapes of the others,   
frantically picking up their stuff.  
  
Then it came. Doom-doom. A deep, thunderous drumming in the not too far distance.  
  
"Orcs!" She hissed, and drew her sword for the first time in a long while.  
  
"Do not shut that door! We do not need to be trapped in here!" She heard Gandalf shout.  
  
Azura's leg began to throb again as she took a step, and she idly reckoned it may be   
sprained, or even worse, broken  
in some way. Never-the-less, she was off with Merry, and he led her to the other hobbits,   
whom were huddled, and very anxious.  
  
"Why did no one wake me sooner?! Were you going to wait until they were breathing down   
my neck to wake me?!" She cried at Sam, Pippin, and Frodo.  
  
They all, including Merry, were looking anxiously at her.  
  
"You...we didn't want to disturb you..." Sam said, faltering.  
  
"You...were...rambling and talking in your sleep...in Ancient elvish, Legolas   
told us." Pippin said, nervously.  
  
"I..I what?" Azura asked, looking surprised. "I don't think I've done that before..."  
  
"Who comes hither to disturb the rest of Balin Lord of Moria?" Gandalf boomed   
out into the halfway.  
  
Azura's blood ran cold as ice as she heard coarse laughter of orcs, just outside   
in the hall.  
  
And then, to Azura's surprise, something sinister came over her. Her body went numb   
and cold, and moved of another will other than her own. Her sword raised high in the air,   
with her arm, and she shouted a long sentence in the harsh orc language. Her blood ran cold as she releaized what words she had said.  
  
"I am the blood and bane of Sauron! Let those of his, follow me!"  
  
After her shout, their was an wave of cries from the orcs, much like war cries.  
  
"What in the name of all good did you say girl?!" Boromir shouted at her, in shock, and suspicion.  
  
Azura's arm went limp and her sword clattered to the ground. Wide-eyed, she looked   
around to her others, and the hobbits, whom all seemed to hold her in different light than before.   
  
Even Frodo seemed shocked at her.  
  
A knawing, guilt swelled up in her, and she knew what caused her to do that,   
and how she even knew the orc language.   
  
Boromir and Aragorn were now sealing the door, and Gandalf was shouting orders,   
but the four hobbits remained, eyes locked on Azura.  
  
She turned from the eyes of her hobbit friends, and bent to pick up her sword. She paused,   
crouched over the sword, with her eyes closed and a look of determination on her face.   
I won't. I haven't since that day. Just relax. He has no hold over me, he never has. She  
gripped the handle of her sword and raised, and began to the door. And old poem she had written   
in her diary rung in her ears as she slowly moved for the door.  
  
There is a monster   
living inside me  
A monster so horrible  
I can't let anyone see.  
  
The monster is in my blood  
Living in my heart  
Kicking against my soul  
Tearing me apart.  
  
This monster is so evil  
He must be kept inside.  
And because the monster's there  
I know I must also hide.  
  
Hide from others  
Not letting them see my pain.  
Hide in the darkness  
So that on them I do not drain.  
  
I alone must handle the monster  
With him I'll live or die.  
I can't tell anyone how much he hurts me.  
I can only cry.  
  
Azura gave a shudder as she came to stand beside Aragorn, whom had his sword drawn.   
He looked down at her, and then back at the door.  
  
Legolas came up behind Azura, and drew his bow out. Azura looked up at him. His face was   
tight with determination. For the first time, she realized how young he looked, like her.   
He glanced down at her and said, "Ready yourself, Azura."  
  
Azura shook her head and turned back to the door Boromir and Aragorn had shut.  
  
The door shuddered as something great slammed against it. Azura's blood ran cold again,   
and she fought to keep herself balanced and ready.  
  
The door shuttered again, and bits of splinters flew out at her.  
  
"What is it?!" Pippin cried, huddled next to Sam and Merry.  
  
"It's a cave troll!!" Boromir shouted back, his sword drawn, and ready in his hand.  
  
Another great shudder came from the door, and this time it slid open a bit.  
  
Azura stumbled back as she saw an enormous shoulder wedge itself between the opening.   
A large, flat foot appeared at the bottom of the door.  
  
Boromir swung his blade at the arm, but his sword bounced back and clattered to the floor,   
notched.  
  
"The Shire!" Frodo shouted, springing forward and stabbing the foot deeply. There was a bellow,   
and the foot wrenched back, nearly taking Frodo's sword with it.  
  
Boromir pushed the door closed again.  
  
"One for the Shire!" Aragorn cried, "The hobbit's bite is deep! You have a good blade,   
Frodo, son of Drogo.!"  
  
Another crash came to the door. Then another. Then, a wave of crashing and shuddering came   
upon the door. It cracked and staggered back, and a small opening grew suddenly wide. Arrows   
came whistling in, but struck the northern wall, and fell harmlessly to the ground.  
  
Then came a horn blast, and one after another, orcs jumped into the room through the opening.  
  
Everything came as a blur as those around her fought.   
  
It was like a dance, as Azura fought the orcs. Her sword danced over the flesh of the orcs,   
spilling dark blood here and there.   
  
With a deep thrust, she buried her sword through the middle of a tall orc, nearly twice her   
size. It sneered at her, and fell to it's knees, and hissed to her, "Killing your own servants?"  
In it's harsh orc-language, and then it fell forward as Azura drew her sword out of it.  
  
She trembled, feeling fire in her veins. She shook her head. I'm not like him. I'll never be.  
  
With a cry, she drove her sword into another orc, and thick splatters of blood sprayed her,   
her hair, her clothes. She pulled her sword out, and ran to another orc.  
  
This one parried her sword, and knocked her back with a clawed hand. Azura tripped on a stone   
and fell to her bottom, her sword clattering to the floor. The orc stood over her   
menacingly, "Traitor." It sneered at her, then raised it sword and swung at her.  
  
A blinding pain stung her shoulder, and she felt a ringing inside her head. A rush of power   
left her, and she saw the orc fly across the room in a flurry of fire and cries of pain.  
  
Azura scrambled for her sword and stood. Most of the orcs lay slewn, and Aragorn finished the   
last.  
  
One orc came through the door, and dodged Boromir and Aragorn and headed straight for Frodo.  
  
Azura was frozen to her spot, unable to move.  
  
The orc thrust his spear at Frodo. It caught him on the right side, and Frodo was hurled   
against the wall and pinned. With a cry, Sam hacked at the spear shaft, and it broke.   
Frodo buckled to the ground and lay still.  
  
Azura fell to her knees, and remained there, even as Gandalf shouted for them to flee, and   
Aragorn had picked Frodo up off the ground.   
  
Legolas pulled Azura up and along, but she was so numb, she payed no heed, even to the   
intense pain pulsing in her arm.  
  
Her eyes were locked in the still shape in Aragorn's arms.  
  
"I am alright. I can walk. Put me down!" Frodo gasped to Aragorn, whom nearly dropped him when   
he spoke.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" Aragorn cried.  
  
"Not yet! But there is no time to wonder. Off you go, all of you, down the stairs! Wait a few   
minutes for me at the bottom, but if I do not come soon, go on! Go quickly and choose paths   
leading downward and right." Gandalf said.  
  
"We cannot leave you to hold the door alone!" Aragorn cried.  
  
"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here. Go!" Gandalf said fiercely.  
  
The Company fled down the dark stairs, groping blindly as they went. Faile shriek and swooped from high   
above, following closely.  
  
Azura felt warm liquid pumping down her arm, but ignored it as she felt her way down the stairs. Her sword was   
back in it's scabberd, and bounced as she bounded down the stairs. Her mind was in complete chaos, and she   
barely realized anything, the trouble they were in, nor the mortal wound on her arm. It was completely limp, and   
she couldn't move it.  
  
What am I? My blood is spoiled by his... He's in my blood, my thoughts! For a fleeting moment I was one of them.   
I felt the loathing, the anger, the hatred in them. I'm a monster... Azura's thoughts bombarded her and she forgot   
where she was. Monster...  
  
She didn't know she was at the bottom of the stairwell until she ran straight into Legolas. She stumbled back and   
turned away from his prying eyes, even though he looked worried, she turned from him, her eyes high above her.   
What was Gandalf doing? She felt a sudden worry for him. Something was going to happen.  
  
"Azura..." Frodo called to her, his voice stretched in pain.  
  
Azura shook lightly, but did not turn. She acted as if she didn't hear him, feeling guilty of it, but she didn't want to   
face him now. None of them. They didn't know. Gandalf knew what she was, he had from the beggining. She always   
saw acceptance, caring, and pity in his eyes. If anyone, he could tell her what she truly was. She suddenly felt weak   
and dizzy, and looked down at her arm for the first time since she was attacked by that one orc.  
  
Her entire left arm was drenched thickly in blood. Her scarlet arm cover was soaked and blood dripped from her   
fingertips. A small pool of blood had collected by her foot. Azura looked to find the cut and saw a clean cut on her   
shoulder. It was cut clean through to her bone, and she knew nerves had been severed. That's why it was so numb...  
  
Azura blinked a few times, then mumbled under her breath, a healing spell. Nothing happened. She was too weak   
to heal herself. She weakly lowered to her knees and sat upon them, as the soft sounds of her companions talked  
faded into a whir of nothings.  
  
Azura woke from her trance to being picked up by Legolas. He was looking gravely at her arm, and spoke to Frodo,   
and the others, peering at her with worry. "Her arm is damaged, maybe beyond repair. Galadriel may be the only one   
able to heal her now..."  
  
"Is she going to die?!" Pippin cried, and Sam wept soundly beside him, and Frodo, too, was weeping.  
  
"She has lost a lot of blood..." Legolas said, as Azura slipped back into darkness.  
  
Monster...  
  
  
----  
  
  
Frodo limped along the deep hall, alongside Sam and Merry. It was almost suffocatingly hot, and sweat dripped   
down his temples, and his dark curls were matted against his head. He held Sting tightly in his hand, but is eyes   
were trained on Azura's limp form in Legolas's arms. Her legs bounced with every quick step Legolas took, and   
her golden hair was hanging over Legolas's arm, and was stained with orc's blood and dirt.  
  
Merry was silent beside him ,lost in thoughts. Sam was silent, tear-stained, and held Faile on his hand, her leg now   
tethered onto a glove he had.  
  
Frodo's thoughts were jumbled with thoughts, suspicion, and worry. How did she know the orc-language? What did   
she say? Why did she seem so distant after that, like a completely different person? His heart grew heavy as he thought  
of something else, Why had she not come when he called her...?  
  
He felt a surge of emotion in him, even though he loved her, and she loved him, she was distant from him. It was   
almost like she truly wasn't alive, or existing. Like she was ghost of something she was to be, or once was.  
  
It was also troubling him, how much trouble she was getting into, and the injuries she kept aqquiring for him. He   
didn't want her to get hurt, not for his sake, or any sake. In Lothlorien, after he married her, he would ask of her   
to stay, and wait for his return.  
  
But...what if he did not return? Frodo's heart grew heavy at the thought of having to make the journey to Mordor without   
Azura by his side. Even so, he did not want her to die in Mordor. She did not deserve of that.  
  
"Let me down!" Azura's tired, but stubborn voice bellowed, and Legolas nearly dropped her in surprise.  
  
"Silence, foolish child!" Gandalf boomed back at her, continueing to rush down the dark corridor.  
  
Legolas let Azura down as he ran on, and she stumbled a few times until she was running alongside Legolas.  
  
Frodo broke from Merry and Sam, and ran ahead to Azura and came to her side. She glanced at him with hollow,   
distant eyes. The fire and brightness in her eyes were dim, and something about her eyes seemed almost haunting.   
Frodo flinched back, as if he weren't really seeing Azura, but something else all completely.   
  
He blinked a few times, and moved closer to her, and took her good hand in his, and walked silently alongside of her.   
He didn't say anything, or look at her, he sensed she was struggling with something inside of her, and he couldn't help   
her right now.  
  
  
----  
  
  
"Now for the last race!" Gandalf cried, "If the sun is shining outside, we may still still escape! After me!"  
  
Azura ran alongside of Gandalf, followed by the rest of the Company. Her blood, dirtied hair bounced around her chin.  
  
Howls of rage came from orcs, far behind them, rushing feet, and drums pounded behind them.  
  
Azura was gasping lightly, out of breath, the pain in her leg was almost unbearable.   
  
They came into a big cavern, with a high stretching roof, and it as dark as it was behind them.  
  
Azura came to a halt infront a large, gaping chasm in the ground. On the other side of the cavern they were in,   
were orcs, but they were cut off by great, tall flames.  
  
Azura stared at a deep abyss. Heat rose out of it, and she could see only darkness inside. Something sinister   
was in the air, and she watched as the rest of the Company joined her at the abyss, next to a thin stone bridge.  
  
Azura blinked slowly, feeling numb and disoriented. She held her wounded arm with the other, and blood was   
slowly streaming down her arm, though most of it had closed a bit.  
  
Azura stared at the abyss once again, feeling a connection to the abyss. She felt dizzy staring into the abyss,   
and it seemed it threatened to swallow her whole.  
  
She gave a start when Pippin appeared at her side, and gave a half-hearted smile. Sam appeared next to him,   
and gave a soft smile. Merry and Frodo appeared on her other side, with comforting smiles.  
  
She looked back down the deep chasm, a small smile on her lips. Despite everything, they were still by her side.  
  
"Lead the way, Gimli!" Gandalf ordered, turning to the stout dwarf. "Pippin and Merry next, then Azura."  
  
Arrows fell among them, most hitting the ground around them. One struck Frodo and bounced back. One struck right   
through Gandalf's hat, and stuck there like a great black feather.  
  
Gimli, Pippin, and Merry were quickly making there way along the slim bridge, which had no type of rail at all.   
  
Azura followed closely behind Merry, followed by Frodo and Sam, behind them were Aragorn and Boromir, then   
Legolas and Gandalf.  
  
Legolas turned back and raised his bow and strung an arrow. He drew the string back, but his hand fell, and the   
arrow fell down to the ground, and slipped into the chasm. Legolas gave a cry of dismay and fear. Two great cave   
trolls had appeared, and threw themselves down onto the fire, to serve as a bridge to their side for the orcs. But,   
that was not why Legolas had cried out. Something more sinister was lingering back there, in the darkness, sucking   
in the light around it.  
  
"Ai!Ai!" Legolas cried, "A Balrog! A Balrog is come!"  
  
All had frozen to stare into the darkness, frozen in sudden fear.  
  
"Durin's bane..." Gimli muttered.  
  
Azura gave a tremble, and shuddered convulsively. The darkness she felt inside her was almost unbearable.   
It was coming after them.  
  
Boromir's horn rang out, and the orcs had began rushing out of the flames and toward the deep chasm.  
  
The dark being, streaming with fire began to race toward them. Wisps of fire and smoked cloaked it from veiw,   
but from it, came the most horrible fear to their hearts.  
  
"Up over the bridge! Fly! This is a foe beyond any of you. I must hold the narrow way. Fly!"  
  
Aragorn and Boromir stood silently, then turned slowly, and ushered the others up the bridge.  
  
"Gandalf!" Azura cried, suddenly feeling much like a child leaving her father behind.  
  
"Fly, my child! Go on to Lorien and marry Frodo, and keep him safe! You are the key to the survival of Lorien!   
Remember that!" Gandalf cried after her, then turned to the Balrog.  
  
As Azura run, she heard the clash of swords below, and a cry from both Aragorn and Boromir. She came upon the   
top of the bridge and ran out onto the ledge and looked over and down to Gandalf. Her mouth fell open in shock and horror.  
  
The bridge beneath the Balrog had crumbled and it was falling, but to her horror, Gandalf was falling too.  
  
"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf cried as he disappeared down into the abyss.  
  
"Noo!!" Cried Azura, as she reached out over the ledge to the darkness. Someone pulled her away from the ledge,   
but she wrenched from them and tore away.  
  
"Nooo!!!" Azura cried, throwing herself to the edge of the cliff, hands outstretched. "Gandalf!!"  
  
As she hit the ground next to the cliff, hands from all around her grabbed her and raised her, holding her back. She   
didn't hear the protests of her friends, trying to keep her from going after Gandalf. She didn't heed the cries that they   
had to flee, she heard nothing.  
  
"Vendha!!" Azura screamed at the cliff, her arm outstretched. Nothing happened.  
  
"Azura! We have to go!" Strider shouted at her, helping Legolas and Frodo pull her away from the ledge. The shouts   
and cries of the orcs on the other side was near deafening.  
  
Further and further away from the edge she was being taken.  
  
"Gandalf!" She cried, kicking and squirming against Legolas and Frodo, not seeing their worried faces.  
  
Strider turned and picked Azura up around her waist, and threw her over his shoulder, and sprinted after the others,   
and out of Moria.  
  
"Vendha!" Azura cried again, before she and Strider disappeared around the corner of a stone wall, and up a long   
flight of stairs.  
  
Azura burried her face into Strider's back, screaming and sobbing loudly. Azura didn't notice when orcs ambushed   
them at the top. Aragorn slew the captain, and the others fled, so the Company continued on and into the light.  
  
After awhile, Strider had set her down, and the others had already taken to sitting onto the ground, looking haggard   
and upset.  
  
Azura gave a tremble as she looked around at the all with red, sore eyes, and then stood quickly, unsheathing her   
sword and advancing to a tree. She gave a cry of anger and began hacking at the tree with her sword, venting her   
anger and sadness onto hacking at the tree.  
  
Frodo had rosed to go to Azura, but Strider held up his hand, "Let her release her anger, it is no good holding such   
a thing inside oneself."  
  
Azura gave a cry of suprise when her sword sunk deeply into the tree and she lost her grip and spun, her back   
slamming against the tree. She slid to a sitting position, and began sobbing silently.  
  
Aragorn spoke to the others, but Azura did not hear. Amidst her sobbing, she pulled off her pack and pulled out an   
old shirt and ripped it into strips and bound her arm. By the time she was done winding it, her sobs had subsided   
into sorrowful silence.  
  
Azura stood, shifting her pack onto her back, thenturned and wrenched her sword fom the tree with a free hand, and   
sheathed it.  
  
She went and stood near Legolas, whom laid a hand on her shoulder.   
  
He spoke to her softly in Elven, "Weep not for the loss, but for the life to come."  
  
"I cannot weep anymore. I will now, to avenge Gandalf, shall slay all those followers of Sauron..." Azura replied,   
in soft Eleven.  
  
They headed off down the road from Moria, toward the mountains, in silence. And hour or so, they traveled the   
broken road, in silence.  
  
Awhile later, they halted, because Frodo and Sam were lagging behind. They stopped near a stream, and were   
resting. Aragorn was dapping a wet cloth on Sam's forehead, and Frodo gave a grimace as he shifted where he sat.  
  
Azura had removed her over shirt and tank top, now only clad in her under shirt and pants. She had removed her   
boots, and was wading knee-high in the cold stream, cleaning cuts on her thighs, arms, and shoulder.  
  
Her hurt arm was less numb, and she could move it, though it was greatly sore.  
  
Gimli and Merry were stoking a fire, and Pippin was drawing water for Aragorn, and for cooking.  
  
Sam gave a shudder, watching Azura in the water, and Pippin spoke up as he drew water, "How are you not afraid   
of the water? You are part hobbit, are you not?"  
  
Azura looked up from her knee, and gave him a small smile, "I love the water. When you are swimming...it's like...flying..."  
  
Pippin finished with his water, setting it near the fire in a pot, then came back to the water's edge, a hesitant look on   
his face. "Would you teach me to swim one day?" He asked, a bit fearful, but curiously.  
  
Azura laughed, the first time in a long while, and it sounded musical and beautiful. At that, Frodo smiled. "Of, course,   
if you'd like to learn." Azura said.  
  
"We all should..." Merry said, a lopsided grin on his face, as he tossed a few bits of fir-wood into the fire.  
  
Azura felt something beneath her toes and bent, sticking her good arm deep into the water, groping the bottom with   
her fingers, She brought up several broken bits of seashells in her hand. She cleaned them gingerly in the water. The   
stream must have come from the sea at one point, as the shells were evidently from the sea.  
  
"What is it?" Pippin asked curiously.  
  
Azura waded back to the shore, staring at the pearly-pink shells in her hands. There were eight whole, and two smaller,   
broken bits.  
  
As Azura sat on the shore, with her legs still dipped in the water, she showed the shells to Pippin.   
  
He peered at them curiously, and looked at her, "What are they?" He asked as Merry came to look. Sam and Frodo,   
who sat nearby, looked over in curiousity.  
  
"They are seashells silly!" Azura said, laughing again. "They come from the sea." She said, getting an almost longing   
look in her eyes.  
  
"I've never seen seashells..." Pippin said, gazing at them.  
  
"Neither have I..." Merry echoed.  
  
"I'll make bracelets of them...one for everyone..." Azura said, grinning.   
  
She put them carefully into her pack, and got up and went to dress more properly, in her spare garments, as they were clean.  
  
"It is your turn, Frodo, I must see to your wounds." Aragorn said, turning to Frodo as he had finished with Sam.  
  
"I am all right," Frodo said, reluctant to have his garments touched, "All I need is some food and a little rest."  
  
"No," said Aragorn, "We must have a look and see what that orc has done to you. I still marvel that you are alive at all."   
Gently, he stripped off Frodo's old jacket and worn tunic, and gave a gasp of wonder. Then he laughed heartily. The   
silver corslet shimmered before his eyes like the light upon a rippling sea. Carefully, he took it off and held it up,and   
the gems on it glittered like stars, and the sound of the shaken rings sounded like the tinkle of rain on a pool of water.  
  
"Look, my friends!" He called, "Here's a pretty hobbit-skin to wrap an elven princeling in! If it were known that hobbits   
had such hides, all the hunters of Middle-Earth would be riding to the Shire."  
  
"And all the arrows of the World would be in vain," Gimli said, ine utter awe, "It is a mithril coat. Mithril! I've never seen   
or heard tale of one so fair. Is this the coat Gandalf spoke of? Then he undervalued it.But it was well given!"  
  
"I have often wondered what you and Bilbo were doing, so close in his little room." Merry said, "Bless the old hobbit!   
I love him more than ever. I hope we get a chance of telling him about it!"  
  
Azura looked over the bruises Frodo had, from a distance. She realized, also, this was the first time she had seen him   
this under-dressed before. It made a scarlet blush creep up her cheeks and she turned away, to finish dressing. She   
tied the strings of her shirt together, and hoped Frodo wasn't too sore, with all those bruises.  
  
"Let us rest awhile and eat, then continue on until we are safely a distance from Moria." Aragorn said.  
  
  
-----  



	18. Lorien

  
  
----  
  
Chapter 18   
  
  
----  
  
Azura sat, crossed-legged in the faint glow of firelight. The soft snores and light breathing   
of her sleeping companions softly floated around her in the cool night breeze. She was   
stringing a few shells on thin strips of cotton, making bracelets for everyone. It seemed   
so childish to be doing so, but she felt compelled to do it.  
  
She could manuver her injured arm, but she knew in time, if not treated or healed, she   
would lose complete feeling and usage of it. It scared her too.  
  
She shook off the thought of not being able to use her arm, and concentrated on making   
the bracelet.  
  
Faile nibbled at her ear lovingly, sitting upon Azura's shoulder. The bird was nearly   
full grown now, and quite lovely and large. Most of her feathers were dusty grey, with   
speckles of brown and white upon her breast, and deep red-brown speckles down her head   
and back. She nibbled upon her breast, and shook and fluffed her feather's as she preened   
upon Azura's shoulder.  
  
"You are quite the one, nibbling at my shoulder and then acting all pretty, as if you   
hadn't..." Azura murmured gently at her bird, smiling.  
  
Frodo lay quietly awake, watching Azura make bracelets out of shells. Her bird, Faile,   
was sitting on her shoulder, and Azura often spoke lightly to the bird, and laughed quietly   
when the bird nibbled on her neck or hair.  
  
The firelight was dim, but the light jumped and danced, and the glow made Azura's hair shine   
like molten gold, that rippled smoothly when ever she shook with light laughter. Her blue eyes   
glowed tonight, with kindness and beauty, and the innocent purity they often held. They weren't   
dim with some unfounded sadness, but now were bright. It made him smile.  
  
"Be a good girl, and stop playing with my ear..." Azura cooed lightly at Faile, laughing   
lightly.  
  
Azura gave a soft sigh, and her eyes darkened slightly, as troubling thoughts came back to her.  
  
Gandalf is gone... The sudden thought rang through her mind, like a glass suddenly shattering   
as it hit the ground. Her hand faltered and trembled, and she went suddenly numb. She had   
succesfully not thought about the fact that Gandalf was dead for almost an hour, but now,   
it stung fresh in her mind, like someone poked it with a white-hot, iron poker.  
  
Not only did that bother her, but the unsettling thing that had overcome her in Moria.   
Being so near to those orcs, the trolls, and even that Balrog, had awoken the monster   
inside her. She almost lost control of herself, when she shouted in the rough orc-language.  
  
After a long slumber to have awakened again...  
  
"I cannot keep hiding it from myself...it will not go away..." Azura whispered lightly, her   
voice getting lost in the still of the night.  
  
Azura was shaking lightly, but didn't cry. She wasn't sad. It was hatred that made her shake.   
Hatred for Sauron. It was because of him she was like this, why she was who she was. Though,   
because of him, she was alive, and she had the friends she did now. Should she be thankful?  
  
She shook her head, she did not want to think of any of this now. She put down the shells and   
next to the other completed bracelets, and rose slowly. A soft voice made her jump.  
  
"Azura?" Frodo whispered, from where he was lying.  
  
Azura turned to him, but said nothing.  
  
Frodo sat up, looking at her. He stood slowly, and came toward her, and took her hand.   
"I'm here for you, always."  
  
Azura smiled, then said, "Let's go over by the stream, I don't want to wake any of the others."  
  
Frodo and Azura went off to the stream, hand in hand, in the quiet, dark night. They were a   
good ways from camp, so they wouldn't wake anyone by talking.  
  
Azura sat next to the stream, and Frodo sat next to her. He smiled at her, and brushed away   
a wisp of gold that had floated infront of Azura's face, and brushed it behind her ear.   
  
Azura giggled, and looked down. The sky was starting to brighten slightly, as morning crept   
ever nearer.  
  
"Im sorry." Frodo said, lightly.  
  
"For what?" Azura asked, looking up, somewhat confused.  
  
"I don't have a ring to give you...." Frodo said, blushing and looking guilty.  
  
Azura shook her head, then opened a pack on her belt. It was old, and dirty, but he always   
saw it on Azura's belt. She pulled out a thin, silver ring from it. It had a small, blue stone   
in the middle, that shone like a star. "This was my father's ring, the stone is a starphire,   
an old gem from the West. My mother says that don't exist anymore, since there are none in   
Middle Earth. I want you to have it, as your ring." Azura said, gingerly handing the ring to   
Frodo.  
  
Frodo took the ring, and slipped it on his ring finger on his left hand. He smiled down at it,   
and then looked back at Azura. She was blushing furiously, and looking off at the water. She   
seemed determined to stare at a floating lily pad.  
  
Frodo smiled and leaned forward, and kissed Azura's cheek softly.  
  
Azura gave a sudden loud giggle, smiling at him childishly. She reached up to a tree branch   
and pulled herself up into a tree.  
  
Frodo looked up and said, "How am I to follow? I am not good at climbing..."  
  
Azura walked nimbly out on a long, thick branch that hung over the stream. Her feet were bare,   
along with her arms and legs. Her skin looked pale pink in the moonlight, and admiringly   
beautiful. She was wearing a good tunic of Pippin's that she had borrowed while her other   
clothes were hanging to dry, as she had washed them earlier. Pippin's tunic hung loosely   
around her, and rippled in the cool, but mild breeze.   
  
"Did you know..." Azura said, her movements suddenly turning quite graceful, "That I used to   
dance at an inn, where I once lived, as a child?" She said, as she nimbly stood on one foot,   
on the branch, as she leaned slowly, but gracefully forward, bringing her other slim leg up   
behind her, and into a high arc above herself. Her arms were stretched out, keeping her balance.  
  
In a bush, not too far from Frodo and Azura, three hobbits hid, watching Azura move nimbly   
into a graceful motion.  
  
"Wow...!" Whispered Pippin, wide-eyed. He lay on his stomach, alongside Merry and Sam,   
spying on Azura and Frodo.  
  
Frodo stood, wide-eyed and gaping at Azura, as she held the position, and slowly move back up   
into a standing position.   
  
Then, Azura smiled at Frodo, and sat down onto the branch, letting her legs dangle high above   
the water.  
  
Frodo sat where he stood, smiling lightly at how many things Azura kept secret about herself.   
It made him wonder a lot about her, she was so talented, and knew so many things, even when he   
figured he knew everything about her, she went and suprised him so. Even though she had some   
dark secrets she may never share, he still desired to know about her.  
  
Azura now stood again, and was moving back to the trunk of the tree, and climbed down. She came   
and sat next to him, and looked thoughtfully down at her own feet.  
  
A few moments later, she looked over to his feet. Her eyes crinkled, and she unsuccesfully   
tried to stiffle a loud laugh, and quickly covered her mouth, her eyes smiling at him.  
  
"What?" Frodo asked, looking at her incredulously.  
  
Azura shook with suppressed giggles, and lowered her hands from her mouth and said, "Your   
feet are so hairy!!" And errupted into a fit of giggles.  
  
Frodo went scarlet, and then, as revenge, took hold of Azura's foot, and tickled her   
mercilessly.  
  
Azura giggled loudly, wriggling and trying to fight the laughter that overtook her. Frodo   
held her ankle with one hand, and tickle the smooth bottom of her foot with the other. He   
stopped, and admired how soft the bottom of her foot actually was. Unlike a hobbit's, it was   
very smooth, and callus-free, and not hard in the least. Her toes were slim, and longer than   
a hobbit's, but quite elegant.  
  
Azura moved and pushed Frodo back onto his back in the soft moss of the bank, and pinned him   
down with her hands, revenge glinting mischievously in her eyes. She was sitting upon his   
stomach, and smiling. "You naughty, naughty little hobbit...." She said, and giggled, then   
began to tickle Frodo's sides and stomach.  
  
"No!...no!" Frodo protested, and erupted into laughter. He tickled Azura back, getting her   
sides, and she crumpled against him in laughter. "Naughty hobbit, eh?" Frodo smirked, and   
tickled her sides again.  
  
"Ok! Mercy!" Azura cried, breathing deeply, and flushed with emotion and from all the   
laughing.  
  
Azura sat up, long blonde strands of her hair was messed up from wrestling, and dangled   
over her eyes. She giggled, then took hold of his ears with both her hands and wiggled   
them, and laughed loudly, "You have such funny looking ears!"  
  
Frodo took hold of her ears gently, and admired how they looked. They were a bit longer   
than his, and came to a slim point. "Well..." He said, smirking, "Your's are bigger than   
mine..."  
  
Azura let go of his ears and laughed loudly, "Of course they are! I'm an elf!"   
  
Azura smiled, ran her fingers through his short, curly hair. It was dark brown, with   
strands of lighter brown here and there. She gently combed her fingers through his curls,  
pulling them gently straight, and letting the bounce back into curls. "How soft..." Azura   
said, softly.  
  
Frodo reached up, and ran his fingers through Azura's silky blonde hair, and smiled.   
"You hair is softer."  
  
Azura let go of his hair, and laughed. Azura looked to the side, and plucked a long   
stemmed flower from the moss. She held it gently between her fingers, and gently held   
it to Frodo's nose.  
  
He gingerly sniffed it, and smiled, "It smells pretty."   
  
Azura giggled, and began softly tracing the flower along his cheek, up his right temple,   
and across his forehead.  
  
Frodo laughed lightly, and closed his eyes.  
  
Azura grinned, and traced it down the bridge of his nose, and over his lips, and down his   
chin. She smiled, and gently kissed the tip of his nose, and giggled at him.  
  
Frodo opened his eyes, and looked up at her with his beautiful eyes. Azura loved his eyes,   
they were so beautiful, and a wonderful shade of light blue eyes, but they were still darker   
than hers'.  
  
Azura stood, and clasped her hands behind her back, and walked along the side of the stream. She looked up at the sky, which was growing steadily lighter. The dark night was sinking away into the horizon, and light was spreading across a misty morning.  
  
Frodo sat up and watched her walk slowly along the bank. She was looking down, and walking slowly, and had a curious look on her face.  
  
"Frodo...?" Azura inquired, not looking up.  
  
"Yes?" Frodo replied, curious.  
  
"What do hobbit's do? I mean, when they marry. What name do you take?" Azura asked, still   
not looking up.  
  
"Well, you would take my name." Frodo said, feeling a bit proud he was a Baggins.  
  
Azura looked up with a smile, "So...I would be Azura Baggins? That..sounds kinda nice.."   
Azura said, stifling a giggle.  
  
Frodo fell silent, a sudden warm feeling coming over him. He stared at her loving face,   
smiling at him. "Yes... you will be Azura Baggins... my wife." Frodo said, softly.  
  
Azura got a thoughtful look, and her eyes dimmed a bit, as she looked down at her feet,   
"...And... we'll live in Bagwood... and have children... and live next to Sam, Pippin, and   
Merry... and we'll all be together forever... happily ever after..." Azura said softly, a   
tear gently rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Of course we will!" Sam cried out, just as Pippin and Merry clamped their hands over his   
mouth, earnestly trying to keep him quiet.   
  
Frodo stood, and came over to the bush, and pulled them all out.  
  
Azura was looking up at them now, her hands on her hips. She idly brushed away her tears,   
then bellowed at them, "Silly hobbits! Have you no shame of spying on us??"  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin all stood silently, looking down at their feet. Pippin was idly   
playing with a string hanging off of the sleeve of his jacket, trying to look innocent.  
  
Azura quickly walked over to them, a scolding look on her face, and a heated blush, and   
said, "How long have you naughty little hobbits been watching??" Her cheeks and ears were   
pink in embarrasment.  
  
"Since...since...well...you two left camp..." Pippin stuttered, turning bright pink, along   
with Merry and Sam.  
  
Azura was steadily turning redder, and crossed her arms.  
  
"W-we...were...well..and you see...we...er.." Merry stuttered, along with Sam.  
  
"You..and you see..." Sam stuttered, "..and you seemed...s-sad so I...well..."  
  
Azura dropped her hands to her side, and giggled, and threw her arms around Sam, Frodo, and   
Pippin. "You guys are so silly!" She cried, hugging each in turn.  
  
Merry and Pippin's uncertain looks turned to grins, and Merry said, "Besides, Frodo, watching   
you and Azura make goo-goo eyes at each other is more interesting than sleeping."  
  
Pippin broke into hysterical laughter, and Sam laughed alongside Merry. Frodo went scarlet   
red, and Azura was not amused.  
  
"Oh, so this is funny, Pippin?" Azura asked, then started tickling Pippin's sides mercilessly.   
Pippin turned bright pink as he laughed harder, and feebly tried to fend Azura off.  
  
"Merry? Frodo? Little ones, where did you wander off to?" Legolas's tired voice called.  
  
"We should be leaving soon!" Called Strider, somewhat sleepily.  
  
Azura stopped tickling Pippin, and his laughter subsided into hiccups, and gasps of air.  
  
"We are coming!" Frodo called, looking at the other hobbits, "Come, let's not delay..."  
  
Azura nodded, and pushed Merry and Pippin toward the camp, and followed behind them all.   
  
Azura placed two fingers to her lips, and made a shrill whistling sound.  
  
The group of hobbits all jumped, and whirled around to look at her, looking somewhat bewildered.  
  
Azura grinned broadly, as Faile came screeching from the camp, and circled high above her,   
then ladning smoothly onto her shoulder. Azura cooed at the bird, "Good girl! That's my girl..."  
  
"You trained her!" Sam cried, smiling. "I often thought of trying, but she often nips at my   
hand when I do not pet her or feed her.."  
  
Azura laughed loudly, and continued to follow them to camp.  
  
Legolas was changing out of his tunic, and into a cleaner one. Strider was putting things   
into packs, and argueing with Gimli about something.  
  
Azura spotted her hanging clothes, and walked over to them, and felt them. They were dry.   
She pulled them off the branch and slung them over her arm. She pressed her hand next to   
Faile's feet, and the bird gently moved to her hand. Azura lifted Faile and set her down on   
the tree branch.   
  
Faile gave a loud squawk, and nipped at Azura's hand, looking for food.  
  
"Oh, hold on, I'll get you something." Azura said, and headed over to Gimli. She knew he had   
some smoke-dreid meats on him, for when they were low on food.  
  
"Gimli? Can I have some of that meat you have? Faile is hungry, and she hasn't quite gotten   
into the habit of hunting just yet..." Azura said, making herself sound as young as she could,   
it helped whenever she asked something of someone.  
  
Gimli turned to her, and gave a smile. "Well, missy, I guess so. As long as you help me hunt   
later, as I am running low." He pulled out three thick strips of meat, and handed them to Azura.  
  
Azura smiled girlishly, and kissed Gimli's cheek, and cried, "Thank you, Gimli! I will help   
you hunt whenever you want."  
  
Gimli turned slightly pink at the kiss, and laughed, "Now, now, that's not necessary, Zurie."  
  
"Zurie?" Azura gave a loud laugh, "That's what my nanny used to call me!"  
  
Azura turned and walked back to Faile, and fed her the strips of meat. When Faile finished,   
she lovingly cooed in a soft croon, and nipped lightly, but lovingly at Azura's fingertips.  
  
"Now you need some excersise..." Azura said, picking Faile up on her arm again.  
  
Gimli was watching how she intteracted with the bird, and gave a laugh, "You sure have a way   
with birds!"  
  
"Of course! She is an elf. All elves have an affinity to some animals and birds." Legolas   
said, looking a bit proud of the fact.  
  
Azura pushed upward, and set the bird to flight, and cried after the bird, "Not too far, now!"  
  
"Azura, hurry and go change, we have to leave, unless you want to dress along the way.   
"Strider said, somewhat mockingly, but trying to urge her to hurry.  
  
Azura gave a laugh, "I'm going, I'm going!" Azura ducked behind a tree and started changing,   
out of sight of her companions.  
  
Merry and Pippin caught Frodo looking off to the tree, and both gave him a nudge and cried,   
"Come on!" to him in unison, both laughing and grinning.  
  
"You'll get to look at her like that another time!" Merry said slyly, making Pippin errupt   
into hysterical laughter. Sam had gone scarlet and was laughing into his hands.  
  
Frodo went scarlet, and began packing up his things.  
  
Azura slipped off Pippin's tunic, and pulled on her cream-colored, long-sleeved shirt, and   
tied up the front. She slipped Pippin's tunic back on, over her shirt, and fastened her belt   
around her waist.  
  
Azura grimaced suddenly, as a sharp pain seared down her arm. Azura grasped her hurt arm,   
and the pain receeded, but a strange feeling lingered on her arm. She peeked under the tunic   
and shirt at her bandaged arm. It wasn't bleeding through the bandages, and it no longer hurt,   
but something was wrong. She shook it off, and finished lacing up her boots, and went to join   
the others as they began on again.  
  
---  
  
"Lothlorien!" Cried Legolas, "We have come upon the eaves of the Golden Forest. Alas that it is  
winter."  
  
It was night again, as they had traveled all day, only now to come upon the Golden Forest. The   
breeze flowed through and endless, rippling sea of leaves high above them, sounding almost like   
a cascading waterfall of leaves, sounding sweet like music. There was a hint of gold from the   
leaves in the dark, cloud-covered moonlight. The bark of the trees shone like pale silver where   
the moonlight touched it.  
  
Azura felt a sudden yearning to run among the trees, to dance beneath the golden leaves, and   
to sing as loudly as she could. "What is this I feel...?" She asked Legolas, tears stinging her   
eyes.  
  
Legolas knelt, and placed his hand on her shoulder, and smiled, "You are feeling your love for   
Lothlorien. Every elf feels it, the love for Lothlorien, and the peace of being within this   
beautiful land."  
  
Azura nodded, and took a few steps and placed a hand to the silver bark of one of the golden   
trees. She felt a sudden deep love, and paid no heed as Legolas, Gimli, Borormir, and Aragorn   
discussing what to do. She looked upward as a few golden leaves floated down and landed in her   
hair, and on her forehead. She smiled, and pulled the leaves out of her hair and off her   
forehead.  
  
"Come Azura! We are heading deeper into the Woods, and you may see even far more beauty before   
we rest for the night." Legolas called, and Azura followed.  
  
With each step she took, something tugged inside her. Nothing foul or frightening, but rather,   
like a powerful longing. A longing to go further, a longing to stay forever. She felt that if   
she spent the rest of her days beneath these golden leaves, she would be truly at peace.  
  
As they traveled further into the woods, it grew more beautiful. They soon came upon a   
rippling, dark-watered, rushing across the path before them, and it joined the Silverlode in   
a swirl of dim pools among the roots and trees.  
  
"This, Azura, is Nimrodel!" Legolas said, ushering her to look at it's beautiful, but dark   
waters. The night made it look deeper than it was, and darker, but it was beautiful. Legolas   
continued, "Of this stream the Silvan Elves made many songs long ago, and still we sing them   
in the North, remembering the rainbow on it's falls, and the golden flowers that floated in   
it's foam.   
  
"I wish dearly to learn those songs!" Cried Azura, as she awed at the dark, beautiful stream.  
  
"I, too, would enjoy learning them." Frodo was said, smiling.  
  
"All is dark now, and the Bridge of Nimrodel is broken down." Legolas said, and stared at the   
stream, with a smile.  
  
Azura crouched, and stared at the stream, it was so beautiful.  
  
"We should get on across this... is it very deep, Legolas?" Strider asked.  
  
"No, it is not, but wait a moment, for this moment is Azura and mine. For us elves, certain   
places we are naturally bonded too... Can you feel it, Azura?" Legolas said, looking over at her  
small figure.  
  
Azura nodded lightly, and replied, "... I do."  
  
"Then, I share with you a piece of the Song of Nimrodel. It's is a translation, and only a   
small portion of the song, though." Legolas said.  
  
"I'll be happy to hear it!" Azura said, looking up at him.  
  
"All right, and you too, Frodo. I will teach you both more of it, when we have time. Now.."   
Legolas said, then began to sing softly, but smoothly,  
  
"An Elven-maid there was of old,  
A shining star by day.  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
Her shoes of silver-grey.  
A star was bound upon her brows,  
A light was on her hair  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
In Lorien the fair.  
Her hair was long, her limbs were white,  
And fair she was and free;  
And in the wind she went as light  
As leaf of linden-tree.  
Beside the falls of Nimrodel,  
By water clear and cool,  
Her voice as falling silver fell  
Into the shining pool.  
Where now she wanders none can tell,  
In sunlight or in shade;  
For lost of yore was Nimrodel  
And in the mountains strayed.  
The elven-ships in haven grey  
Beneath the mountain-lee  
Awaited her for many a day  
Beside the roaring sea.  
A wind by night in Northern lands  
Arose, and loud it cried,  
And drove the ship from elven-strands  
Across the steaming tide.  
When dawn came dim the land was lost,  
The mountains sinking grey  
Beyond the heaving waves that tossed  
Their plumes of blinding spray.  
Amroth beheld the fading shore  
Now low beyond the swell,  
And cursed the faithless ship that bore  
Him far from Nimrodel.  
Of old he was an Elven-king,  
A lord of tree and glen,  
When golden were the boughs in spring  
In fair Lothlorien.  
From helm to sea they saw him leap,  
As arrow from the string,  
And dive into the water deep,  
As mew upon the wing.  
The wind was in his flowing hair,  
The foam about him shone;  
Afar they saw him strong and fair  
Go riding like a swan.  
But from the West has come no word,  
And on the Hither Shore  
No tidings Elven-folk have heard  
Of Amroth evermore...."   
  
Azura listened intently, trying to memorize each word. Before she knew it, the song was over.   
She was staring intently down upon the dark waters, wishing it were day. She didn't even   
realized most of her companions had crossed the river, until Strider called out to her.  
  
"Azura! We have crossed! Hurry and follow, we are almost to a safe place to camp for the   
night." He called, looking at her over his shoulder.  
  
Azura shook her head, and slid down the slope to the bank of the stream, and waded across.   
Frodo held out his hand, and helped her out at the other end, and they continued on.   
  
Azura gave a few longing looks over her shoulder at the slowly disappearing stream.  
  
"Have not worry, Azura, I'll bring you back in the day when it is safe again, and you can   
spend all the time you want in the waters." Legolas said, smiling.   
  
Azura smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"Yes, I think I should like to come, too. What do you think, Pippin?" Merry asked Pippin,   
looking somewhat thoughtful.  
  
"Better, I should think, if we let Azura come with Frodo and leave them to theirselves!" Pippin   
replied, grinning slyly.  
  
Azura gave a gasp, and blushed fiercely, and seized Pippin's ear's from behind, "You naughty,   
naughty hobbit!" And then let go of his ears, and ruffled his golden-brown tangle of curls,   
and laughed at the face he made.  
  
"Not fair!" Pippin said, now walking backwards, and then ruffled Azura's hair, and laughed at   
the face that she made.  
  
"That is not nice!" Azura said, crossing her arms and pouting, alomst like a child.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Azura, I was only playing." Pippin said, then turned and crouched, so she could get   
on his back, as if to make up for teasing her.  
  
Azura grinned, then climbed onto his back, and said, "I still think Sam makes a better   
'horse'..." She said slyly, and smiled at how Sam beamed, and also blushed.  
  
Legolas stopped them infront of a few trees, and said, "I will climb up. I am at home among   
trees, by root or bough, though these trees are of a kind strange to me, save as a name in song.   
Mellryn they are called, and are those that bear the yellow blossom, but I have never climbed   
in one. I will see now what is their shape and way of growth."  
  
"Whatever it may be," Pippin said, looking at the tree uncertainly, "They will be marvelous   
trees indeed if they can offer any rest at night, except to birds. I cannot sleep on a perch!"  
  
"Then dig a hole in the ground, if that is more after the fashion of your kind. But you must   
dig swift and deep, if you wish to hide from Orcs." With that, he sprung up, and caught hold  
of a branch, and began to pull himself up when a commanding voice suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Daro!"  
  
Legolas dropped back to the earth in suprise and fear. "Stand still! Do not move or speak!"   
Legolas whispered quietly to the others.  
  
Soft laughter came from high above, and voices spoke softly to each other in elven, and Azura   
understood a little, from what her mother had taught her.  
  
"... small creatures..."  
  
"....breath too loud..."  
  
"...What is an elfling child...out here? ...she.. lost?"  
  
"...Call them up..."  
  
Legolas said something up to them, but Azura didn't understand what he said.  
  
"Who are they, and what do they say?" Merry asked, interested, but frightened.  
  
"They're Elves, can you not hear their voices?" Sam awed, looking upward, trying to see one,   
but saw only shadows.  
  
"Yes, they're Elves, and they say you breathe so loud that they could shoot you in the dark!"   
Legolas said, and Sam hastily covered his mouth with his hands.  
  
"How rude!" Azura cried, and looked upward at the shadows.  
  
"But they say you have no fear.They say they have been aware of us for a long while. They heard   
my voice across Nimrodel, and knew I was one of their Northern kindred, and therefore let us   
cross unhindered, and also heard my song. Now, they bid for Frodo and I to climb up, for they   
have many tidings for us. The others, they ask you to wait awhile, and to keep watch at the   
foot of the tree, while they decide what to do."  
  
Out of the shadows a ladder was let down, it was made of rope, of a silver-grey color, and it   
glimmered in the dark.  
  
Legolas ran up the side of the tree, holding the rope tightly. Frodo followed slowly, and   
Sam behind him, trying not to breathe too loudly.  
  
When Frodo disappeared into the leaves, Azura heard a elf call down to her, in the common   
tounge, but with a definate elvish accent.   
  
"Come hither, elf-child!"  
  
Azura looked back and Pippin and Merry, whom looked as if they eagerly wanted to come, but   
they stayed behind as Azura began up the side of the tree. It wasn't difficult for her, but   
she went slowly to make them wait because they called her a child.  
  
Azura came up through a hole in the middle of a platform, and gave a scowling look at Legolas,   
whom she heard call her a child just as she came up. As she stood, she harshly said to him,   
"I am NOT a child!" Azura was then hushed by Frodo, whom pulled her down to sit next to him,   
and Legolas laughed to another elf, obviously speaking of her. She was flushed, and scowled,   
but did not say more on that matter.  
  
"How many are traveling in your comapny?" And elf asked, now speaking in the common tounge.   
His name was Haldir, as Azura had heard an Elf call him.  
  
"Nine. Myself, four hobbits, and two men, one of which is Aragorn, and is an Elf-friend of the   
folk of Westernesse." Legolas replied.  
  
"The name of Aragorn is known in Lorien, and he has the favour of the Lady. All then is well.  
But you have yet only spoken of seven. Who is this elf-child?" The elf asked, looking curiously   
at Azura. The other's also looked to her, even though she was scowling at them. She was tired,   
and now grumpy for being called a child so many times in the last hour.  
  
"She is precious beyond all the mithril in Middle Earth! She is Azura a'Leoni, daughter-heir   
to the old Western throne, and blood of the Leonian Elves!" Legolas said, a bit overly-excited.  
  
The Elves looked quickly to Legolas, and back at her, and two began conversing quickly in   
Elven, too fast for her to make any sense of it.  
  
"I've not seen her since she was a infant! Her mother lied to us.... Breynna said that she had   
found the child, abandoned and alone..." The elf said, then spurng to his feet and came over to   
Azura, and knelt down low before her, "Your Highness..." He murmured, and the other elves,   
including Legolas bowed to her.  
  
"Please do not bow!" Azura said, scarlet in her cheeks.   
  
The elf looked back up at her, and stood. He had blonde hair cut all the same length just to   
his chin, and had bright, shining green eyes. "My name is Arawrath Nillendae. I am honored to   
meet you, your Highness."  
  
"And now, tell us of the eighth." The other elf chirped, looking at Legolas.  
  
"He is a dwarf." Legolas replied.  
  
"A dwarf! That is not good. We have not had dealings with them since the Dark Ages. I am sorry,   
but he cannot pass." The elf said, dismayed.  
  
"But he is from the Lonely Mountain, one of Dain's trusty people, and chosen by Elrond himself   
to accompany us!. He has been nothing but brave and faithful, and very helpful to us."  
  
The Elf considered Frodo's words, then said, "Alright. It is against my liking, but he shall  
come, though he will pass blindfolded on the way to Lorien. Now we will not debate anymore. There is another flet in the other tree, Legolas, take the Men and Dwarf to stay up there, and send the other hobbits up. I do not fear them! Call us if anything is amiss, and keep an eye on that dwarf."  
  
Legolas bounded down the ladder, and soon, Merry and Pippin appeared, they were out of breath,   
and rather scared.  
  
Merry and Pippin threw down blankets they had dragged up and said, "There! We have lugged up   
your blankets, as well as our own. Strider has hidden the other baggage in a ditch full of   
leaves."  
  
"We have drinks and food that will replenish your strangth and make you warm. And the Southern   
wind is upon us, so you will not be cold." Arawrath said, smiling.  
  
They accepted the food and drinks, and soon lay huddled together, wrapped in fur blankets   
offered by the other elves, and their own blankets. Azura's head lay on Frodo's stomach,   
and her legs were over Pippin's stomach. Pippin had his head resting on Merry's stomach,   
and Merry had his on Sam's, and Sam's was on Frodo's thighs, so they were fashioned in a   
tight circle, far from the ledge of the flet.  
  
Azura and Pippin prattled on, to Merry and Sam's annoyance.  
  
"We are very high up, are we not?" Pippin asked Azura, looking at her.  
  
"Yes. Quite high, and I do not like it too much... My hobbit-blood makes me nervous up here.."   
Azura said, looking back at him.  
  
"And, Azura? When this is all over, and when we take you back to Hobbiton, I would like it if   
you take us all to learn to swim. You enjoy it so, and if you do, I suppose I would too."   
Pippin said.  
  
"I will. It's a promise." Azura said, smiling.  
  
Pippin smiled slyly, and tickled Azura's foot. Azura jerked, and giggled loudly, and then   
tickled him back by digging her toes into his sides, making him jump, and laugh loudly.   
A few moments later, they settled down, and were more subdued.  
  
"Faile is quite happy up here, isn't she?" Pippin said, looking over at Azura's bird, perched   
on a branch near the flet, sleeping quietly.  
  
"Of course she is, she's a bird, this is a tree..." Azura said, giggling lightly.  
  
"Well, I hope, if I do go to sleep in this bed-loft, that I shan't roll off." Pippin said,   
letting his arms rest over Azura's legs, as if it reassured him to know she was there.  
  
"If you do, I will catch you with my magic, like I did before." Azura said, smiling.  
  
"Once I do get to sleep," Sam said, "I shall go on sleeping, whether I roll off or no. And   
the less said, the sooner I'll drop off, if you take my meaning."  
  
"Sorry, Sam." Azura said, sweetly, and hushed Pippin, and they all drifted to sleep.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Azura did not wake easily in the morning, and was carried down the tree by Arawrath.   
The Company headed onward, and Azura slept on.  
  
Azura only woke, when Strider had set her down and shook her awake, and cried, "Azura!   
Wake, I cannot carry you across this river!"  
  
Azura woke, and stood, and grimaced when Strider held her upper arm.  
  
"Is it sore?" Strider asked, and psuhed her sleeve up.  
  
The bandages on her arm were soaked with blood, and Strider pulled back one bandage to look   
at the cut, and grimaced at what he saw.  
  
"What?" Azura asked, and looked. She, too, grimaced. The cut had grown ugly, and the flesh had   
molded to a grey and yellow color, and pus seeped freely from the cut.  
  
"Your wound has grown infected. I fear we must hurry more so no, or we will not be in time to   
have your arm healed." Strider said.  
  
Azura watched Sam move slowly across the rope bridge made for them, looking down at the river   
like it was a great chasm in a mountain. Pippin was next, and proved the best, as he moved   
quickly across and with only one hand for assistance, and only looked to the bank, and not   
down. Soon, all the other's had crossed, and she was alone on the west bank, except for one   
elf, whom knelt in front of her, and kissed her hands, and wept silently.  
  
"I am happy beyond myself now, Highness, and relieved that you are here. Lorien is saved. Now,   
hurry to the Queen, and meet with her." The elf, Rumil said, and stood.  
  
Azura turned and began across the rope bridge, but faltered halfway through, suddenly feeling   
dizzy and sick, and her arm began to burn with pain. She released the rope with her injurded   
hand, and barely held on with the other, suddenly weak with pain.  
  
"Azura! Do not stop now, you are almost here!" Sam cried, and Pippin and Merry were uneasy,   
along with Frodo.  
  
"Are you well, Azura? Do you need assisstance?" Strider cried, and Legolas quickly came out on   
the rope and got her, and helped her across the rest of the way.  
  
Azura listened as Gimli protested about being blindfolded, and soon they all settled into all   
of the Company being blindfolded. Azura didn't mind, as Sam carried her piggy-back, and let   
her arm drape over his shoulder, and was careful to keep it from being bumped or moved.  
  
They walked in darkness, following Haldir.   
  
"Happy folk are Hobbits to dwell near the shores of the sea! Long has it been since my folk   
have looked upon it, but we still remember it in song. Tell me of these havens in which you   
dwell, as we walk." Haldir said, from ahead of them.  
  
"I cannot. I have never seen them. I have never been outside of my own land before. If I had   
known what the lands outside were like, I do not think I would have the heart to leave it."   
Merry replied.  
  
"I have seen the seas." Azura said, smiling lightly to herself.  
  
"You have?" Cried Haldir, "How did you have the heart to leave after seeing them? What was it   
like?"  
  
Azura sighed, remembering the beautiful blue waves of the sea, and said, "I once traveled past   
Harlond, and stayed on the coast for a year. The waters were so beautiful, and the roar of the   
ocean is a beautiful sound, and watching the waves crash upon the beach is bliss. I spent many   
days just swimming in the shallows and playing in the tidepools."  
  
Haldir gave a sigh, and said, "I fear the only time I will see the ocean is when we leave the   
Grey Havens for the West..."  
  
Azura felt a tug inside her, to console him, and say that he wouldn't have to leave because   
she was here. But what could she do? She didn;t know how to revive Lothlorien, or even how to   
use such power. So she remained silent.  
  
A good while later, Haldir stopped them, and they removed their blindfolds.   
  
Azura gave a cry at the beautiful sight before her. The trees were tall and beauitful,   
silver-barked, and golden blossoms crowned the trees. Rays of sunlight spilled through gaps   
in the trees, and the forest seemed to be aglow with beauty itself, and everything looked   
like a wonderful dream to her.The wind rustled and flowed softly through the trees, sounding   
like sweet music.  
  
Sudden words rang inside her, that she did not know.  
  
The winds in the trees whisper strange melodies  
Calling me home, to a place I've never been  
Nightwinds sing to me, of a life I do not know  
The hallways echo with footsteps, yet unheard  
An unfounded sadness is lifted from my soul  
  
Azura heaved a great sigh, and tears ran freely down her cheeks. She knew what she was   
feeling inside herself.  
  
She was home.  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Note: This is the first chapter I have written without using the owrd "whom", now aren't   
you proud? :-) The next chapter will explain about the whole "Mana Dragon" topic. Now aren't   
you interested, even a little? *wink wink*  
  
  
Azureskies (Sarah)  
  
--- 


	19. The Truth of the Past

----  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Lady Galadriel,Queen of the Elves, sat beside her husband and King,   
Celeborn, and a small smile was set on her lips. A few moments before,   
she had heard the horn cry from far below, telling her that the Company  
of the Ring had arrived. Also, with them, she knew who was traveling   
alongside of them.   
  
She felt a surge of excitement inside her, and a longing to hold the   
young girl coming to see her. It had been so long ago since she had   
held the child for the first time. She had been an infant, with golden   
tufts of hair, and the most beautiful blue-violet eyes she hadn't seen   
since the days that Leonians roamed the lands alongside of other elves.  
No day had been as sweet as the days when the Leonians were with them,   
for they were truly the High Elves. They were one with the balance of   
magic and nature, more so than other elves, such was the magic that   
created Lorien. Galadriel remembered the recountings of how the   
Leonians weilded the elven rings to create Lorien, with aid of their   
own magic.  
  
Now, in these darker days, the magic was fading, and with it, the hope   
of Elves staying in Middle Earth. But now, just maybe, the future would   
become brighter, with the returning of the Leonian child.  
  
She had so much to tell that precious girl, of her heritage, of her   
mother and father, of her own powers, and what she must do for Lorien.   
Most of all, though, she had to tell the child of the Mana Dragon.   
  
Galadriel kept her eyes trained at the end of the wide, oval hall,   
waiting breathlessly for the Company to appear. The great hall was   
quiet in anticipation, for since the Company's arrival in the outermost   
areas of Lothlorien, word had spread that the last blood of the Last,   
the Leonians, had returned home.   
  
Galadriel's smile deepened when she saw Haldir and Legolas appear at   
the far end of the hall, and all eyes turned to the entrance, for now   
the Company filed in. Breathlessly, she watched them enter, and stood   
slowly.  
  
The last to enter was a girl who's height was that of the hobbits' in   
the Company, but Galadriel knew who it was. The girl-child froze in the   
doorway, as excited whispers chorused through the hall, and the girl's   
eyes locked on Galadriel's. On her shoulder sat a large falcon, sitting   
proud and quite keenly. It was a beautiful creature.  
  
The girl slowly stepped forward, past the Company, whom all were silent,  
and came slowly past the tall elves of the hall, and stopped before   
Galadriel.  
  
Azura looked up at Galadriel in awe, her violet eyes wide and shining.   
"I know you!" She cried, for she did know the woman. So many times in   
dreams of past, she had remembered a smiling face and eyes, and this   
face belonged to the woman standing before her.  
  
Galadriel did not hold back her eagerness to greet the child, and cried   
out, "I have missed you, Azura!" And with that, she bent and hugged the   
child tightly, and wept, for the time lost, and for Lorien, for now   
they were saved. The bird upon her shoulder gave a sqwuak, and lifted   
off her shoulder with a powerful thrust of it's wings, and flew to Sam,   
whom held up his arm and let it land on his arm.  
  
Azura hugged the woman back, feeling like she was hugging her own   
mother. The woman was weeping quietly on Azura's shoulder, and she   
knew the woman was relieved by her pressence. Azura began to weep,   
too, unable to hold back the emotions that surged through her.  
  
After long moments, they parted, and Galadriel stood up, and looked   
over the Company and to the elves that had gathered in the hall, and   
raised her hands out, and said, "I welcome you, Company of the Ring-bearer,   
to Lothlorien.   
  
The Company came and lined up on each side of Azura, and began to sink   
into bows. Azura followed their lead, and bowed low, to the beautiful   
Lady in white.  
  
She truly was beautiful, in a flowing gown of white, long flowing waves  
of gold hair fell around her, like smooth waves of silk. A simple tiara   
sat upon her forehead, tightly wound like a piece of ivy, with a single   
pale pearl gem set on the tip. Galadriel held a manner, though, with   
many layers; wisdom, beauty, grace, all beheld in her eyes.  
  
When the others raised, Azura was slow to follow. She was beggining to   
feel quite weak, despite her excitement and joy of being before a person she knew only   
in dreams of past. A bead of sweat trickled down her left temple as she stood, and she   
quivered lightly when she came to a full stand.  
  
Azura watched as Galadriel calmy rested her gaze upon each of the   
Company, as if her gaze probed the inner most desires of each member of   
the Fellowship. Finally, the Lady's gaze fell upon her. It was strong   
and calm, peaceful and stormy, deep and wavering, all at once. Azura   
gave a shudder as images filled her mind.  
  
For a moment, she forgot where she was, and felt she was somewhere else.  
  
She was in a grassy glade, with tall, towering trees, and wild flowers   
everywhere. Sunlight dripped through leaves, sending rays of light down   
upon the jade-green grass. Soft laughter echoed around her, and she   
glanced around herself. She saw elves, like her, towering, beautiful   
elves.   
  
She glanced down at herself, and saw that, she too, was tall and beautiful.  
  
"Azura."  
  
Azura's mouth fell open into a soundless gasp, and she turned, and   
could not believe her eyes.  
  
Her mother and father stood, flanked by other elves, all looking to her   
with loving smiles. Her mother looked as she remembered her, with long   
golden hair, and deep gray violet eyes, and that beautiful smile. Her   
father. Before, she only remembered snippets of him, his voice and   
eyes, at most, but now her heart felt at peace as she stared at the   
man she knew was her father. He was tall and noble, with short, dark   
hair, and he had her eyes. No, she had his. They shared the eyes she   
had always known was his, and she was proud of them.  
  
Others around her parents suddenly seemed familiar, even though she did   
not know them. Yet, she did. They were her grandparents and family  
before her. Uncles, aunts, mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters,   
cousins and siblings before her that had existed, and who longed for   
her to join them.  
  
"Come home..." He mother said, holding out her hand to Azura, beckoning   
her to join them.  
  
Azura numbly raised her arm to grasp her mother's hand, but she stopped   
dead at what she heard, suddenly echoeing through the glade.  
  
"Frodo, Mr. Frodo! Don't leave me here alone! It's your Sam calling.   
Don't go where I cannot follow! Wake up, Mr. Frodo!"  
  
Words she had heard before, in a state of delirium. She reeled back from  
the loving face of her mother, and cried out,"No! Forgive me! I can't   
come home yet! Frodo needs me! Frodo!!" Azura cried, looking about the   
glade in panick, and suddenly found herself shaking, and looking wildly   
about the great hall of the Throne of the Queen and King of Elves.   
She was not towering and beautiful, and she was not in a glade. Her   
mother did not stand before her, and niether did her father. She   
glanced to her side, and Frodo was fine. He was looking intently to the   
king and queen, and was perfectly fine.  
  
Azura glanced back at the Lady, and she smiled approvingly to Azura.   
What had happened? Had she been tested? Had she passed? Why was she   
shown such cruel images, and torn so? She wanted to see her parents,   
but the desire to aid Frodo was stronger. It was the Calling, or her   
chains that fired her passion to help him now, but her love for him.   
For all of them. She knew know, that she would rather die helping them,   
that to bring back her family. Azura tried to pay attention to what was   
going on in the hall, but her thoughts, and injuries were causing her   
to tremble.  
  
She was unaware that her face had grown pale, and her eyes were slowly   
become dialated, as things began to grow a little fuzzy around her.   
*I'm alright...*She thought to herself, keeping herself focused.   
She would not be weak now, her injuries were not as important as   
paying heed to the great Queen, her Queen, who stood before her.   
She could sense Frodo beside her, but he was also paying attention   
the the Lady Galadriel.  
  
"There was word of there being ten in your Company, and yet there are   
only nine. Where is Gandalf? I did not sense him enter Lorien, and I   
have been longing to speak with him." Galadriel asked, looking intently   
to Strider.  
  
Strider's face grew tight with pain, and he replied, in a steady,   
forced calm, " Gandalf the Grey fell into the deep shadows. He remained   
in Moria and did not escape."  
  
Shock crossed Galadriel's face, and her sorrow was evident in her eyes.   
And at these words, all the Elves in the hall cried aloud in grief and   
amazement.  
  
Azura swayed a little on her feet, remembering the horror of watching   
Gandalf fall into the shadows, with the enormous monstrosity that   
describing words failed. It was horrible to remember. The pain of that   
memory pained her worst than any wound, even as the nearly mind numbing   
fire of her arm began to swell, and spread over her senses. Still, she   
fought to stand, rigid and unmoving, breathing harder, which went   
unheard over the loud murmur's of grieving.  
  
"Let us hear a recalling of what happened, my dear friend, Aragorn!"   
Celeborn said, quieting the Elves in the hall to silence.  
  
Aragorn began to speak, but the pain and nausea was too much for Azura.   
Her sight was fading into a blur of darkening color.  
  
Pippin gave a cry from Azura's side as she buckled beside him in   
unconsciousness. The Hobbits flew to her side, and stood fearfully over   
her.  
  
"Help her!" Sam cried, looking to Strider.  
  
"Curse our fortune! I have forgotten about Azura, forgive me..."   
Strider said, kneeling and lifting the small frame of the girl from   
the ground. She was still and limp in his arms. He felt her cheek, and   
it was dreadfully cold.  
  
All around them, the Elves burts out in cries of dispair and dismay.  
  
"We will have to speak of Moria later. Aragorn, bring her and follow   
me." Galadriel said, swiftly walking toward a spiraling staircase.  
  
Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam all folowed closely behind Strider, and   
followed him up the staircase. It wound around numerous times as they   
found themselves moving higher and higher up into the enormous, but   
beautiful tree. Faile had left Sam, and was flying in circles around   
Strider, screeching loudly, and beating her wings furiously.  
  
Sam was weeping loudly, and Merry and Pippin too, were crying, fearful   
for Azura.  
  
Frodo's face was twisted with worry, but he held back his tears. Tears   
wouldn't heal her, and wouldn't help the situation in the least.  
  
Soon, they were at the top of the stairs and came into a large, spacious  
room. Wall ornaments and tapestries hung everywhere, and a large bed   
sat in the middle. There were tall, slim vases with numerous flowers   
along the wall, along with tables and chairs.  
  
Faile flew and settled on a tall standing, unlit, candlebra, ever   
watchful. She seemed to be watching Strider, as he carried Azura into   
the room.  
  
"Bring her over here." Galadriel said, making way to the bed. She sat   
on the edge of the bed, and smoothed the covers next to herself.  
  
Strider laid Azura down gently, making sure not to bump her arm. The   
girl's skin had grown quite white, and cold.  
  
Azura groaned in her sleep, her head lolling from the left to the   
right.  
  
Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin came and climbed up onto the bed, with a   
little trouble as it was raised quite high off the ground, and settled   
near Azura, looking over her worridly.  
  
"Help me remove her excess clothing and boots." Galadriel said, softly,   
as she began to unlace Azura's boots.  
  
Frodo's hand gave a shiver as he helped Strider unlace Pippin's tunic   
that Azura wore, and held her arm still when Strider slid the sleeves   
off and when he removed the tunic.  
  
Strider pulled out a small dagger, and carefully cut away Azura's   
sleeve, so that her arm was easily accessed.  
  
Frodo grimaced when he saw the bandages on Azura's arm. They were red   
and soaked with blood. All this day, she had been saying she was fine.   
She never mentioned once that her cut was still bleeding. He didn't   
understand why she wouldn't say something, or ask for help.  
  
Galadriel frowned, "What happened to this girl?"  
  
"She was attacked by an orc. She fought bravely, but this is what she   
has to show for it." Strider replied.  
  
"Remove her bandages." Galadriel ordered, and closed her eyes, clearing   
her mind and relaxing, preparing to do a healing spell. It would take a   
great deal of her energy, depending on how great this wound was. She   
grimaced, which was unbecoming of the Lady's flawless, beautiful face.   
"This girl carries great sorrows and pain within her, I fear her wounds   
are deeper than just the obvious physical ones."  
  
Strider carefully began to cut away at the thick wrap of bloody   
bandages, his fingers growing slick and stained with fresh blood.   
When he began to pull bandages off that had hardened against her skin   
when old blood had dried, Azura gave a screech in her unconsciousness,   
and began to kick against Strider.  
  
"Hold her down! I have to be careful..." Strider ordered to the   
hobbits, pulling back his hands, fearing he might cut her by accident.  
  
"Release me, enemy of my Master!!" Azura cried, kicking against   
Strider, a look upon her face as none of them had seen, a look so   
terrible, that Strider recoiled in shock and surprise.  
  
It took a moment for Strider and the hobbits to recover. Sam and Frodo   
carefully held down her shoulders, and Merry and Pippin held her legs   
still, with some diffuculty, but she soon settled to weaker kicks and   
turning, and soon fell mostly still.  
  
"I'm...I'm.. lost.." Azura ranted, unaware where she was, and opened   
her eyes, which were bloodshot, and her pupils were so large, the   
color of her eyes no longer showed. She didn't seem to see them, but   
something else. "Mim! Come.. come back... No!!" She screamed, and gave   
a screech when Strider pulled off another bandage, which had been   
stuck tightly against her skin. "Leave and cause me no more pain!"   
She cried.  
  
"What's wrong with her?!" Frodo cried, holding her good shoulder down   
with one hand, and stroking her cheek with the other hand. She was so   
cold. "Why is she acting like this?" He cried, looking to Strider and   
Galadriel.  
  
"She is raving and hallucinating, because she has a fever, from the   
wound, the Cold Fever, a illness that can come from some orc blades.   
A poison is in the wound, and only my magic, and some few others, can   
heal it." Galadriel said. "I.. must concentrate." She said, and began   
to chant soundlessly.  
  
Azura began to sob, and Frodo winced because her sorrow pained him,   
and bent and kissed her cheek softly, "It's ok, Azura.... I'm here   
with you."  
  
"Lost.... lost..." She muttered, her eyes darting here and there, as   
if she couldn't see or hear Frodo.  
  
Strider peeled back the last bundle of bandages, and Pippin gave a   
cry.  
  
"Oh no!" He cried, and began to weep at the sight of Azura's festering   
wound.  
  
It truly was a horrible sight to behold. The skin around the cut had   
turned ashen blue, and was covered slickly with blood and pus, which   
both flowed freely from the wound. The cut itself was wide open, with   
pink flesh upturned and muscle showing.  
  
"I have failed you..." Strider siad, grimacing and resting his face in   
his hands. "I have tried to be a leader in Gandalf's place, but I have   
failed in helping you..."  
  
"Don't say things like that! She isn't dead, Strider!" Merry cried,   
his cheeks flushed and stained with tears. Merry looked back down to   
Azura "She's strong, more so than any of us! She's risked herself for   
us so many times... she... she won't die now! And you acting like that   
will not help her!"  
  
Strider looked down at Merry, and smiled, "You are right, my friend."  
  
Galadriel moved and leaned over Azura, and her hands began to glow   
bright white. Small, sifting balls of white light fluttered to Azura's  
wound, and began dancing over it. Galadriel moved her hands to hover   
over Azura's wound, and touched her hands to the wounds.  
  
Azura shrieked loudly in pain, and began to convulse, despite the   
fact that the hobbits, and now even Strider, was holding her still.  
  
"I.. am... I must leave!" Azura cried, sobbing hysterically. "They   
need me! They are calling me! Always... always calling..."  
  
Below, Legolas and the others were looking up to the room high above   
them, with worried expressions.  
  
"Have faith in the Lady..." Legolas murmured, reassuring himself that   
Azura would be alright. She had to be alright. He felt a twinge of   
guilt for that a main reason he wished for her well being was for the sake of   
Lothlorien. He did care about her, but he wanted her to help Lorien, and it was too   
much for him to believe that he only cared for Lothlorien, he didn't wat to think   
of it now. Azura was too sweet to deserve that manipulation, he didn't just   
care for her survival just so she could help Lorien, he cared about her too,   
as she was such a great friend, especially to Frodo and the other hobbits.  
  
Gimli wiped his dirty cheek, wiping away a tear. He had a soft spot for the girl,   
and he was worried for her. He didn't see her as an elf, or a hobbit. He saw her as   
a sweet, young girl. And, he could see how much the young hobbits cared for her. He   
felt deep sympathy for them.  
  
Azura gave another pained scream from high above, and all eyes turned upward, wondering   
if the young girl would survive the night.  
  
Pippin gave a cry when Azura's bare foot caught his shoulder and pushed him backward off   
the bed. Merry threw himself over Azura's knees, trying to get her to calm down, but  
she had begun to writhe and kick again. "No more!! I must return to him!" Azura cried,   
raving mindlessly, bewildered by her sickness.  
  
Pippin hit the ground in a heap and quickly stood. He was unhurt, and was on the bed   
again in a flash, to help Merry hold Azura's legs down again.  
  
"Release me!" Azura screamed at Pippin, trying to push him off again, "I am needed!"   
A fire was in her eyes, unlike of anything they had ever seen, and Pippin recoiled   
from Azura's knees and cowered. Something unnatural was inside of her, and he could   
see it's fire in her eyes. It was truly horrible.  
  
The balls of light began to work more quickly over Azura's arm, the subtle flowing   
quickly changing into a blur of white light, and Galadriel's face was contorted with   
concentration.  
  
Azura grew quite still, and arched her back as the light suddenly seeped right into   
her arm, and the wound closed right before their eyes. The skin latched back together,   
and the blue and grey was draining from the skin, slowly being replaced by her normal,   
peach-pink skin tone. The wound soon only appeared as a thick scar, where once a   
gaping wound lay.   
  
Azura went quite still, ad the harshness and fire in her eyes faded, and her eyes   
slid closed.   
  
Frodo gathered Azura in his arms, and let her rest against him, and gently brushed a   
few gold strand from her face.  
  
Galadriel stood, and said, "She will have pain in her arm for some time, but she will   
heal, in time. I will let her rest in this room, and I shall retire to my own room for   
the night, as I need to rest. I will call for you all in the morning, promptly."  
  
With that, Galadriel took leave of the room, her long gown flowing behind her as she went.  
  
Strider rose from the bed, and said, "We should take leae as well, and let Azura rest.   
Frodo, will you being staying with her, tonight?"  
  
Frodo nodded, as he let Azura down, and sat next to her, looking over her.  
  
Merry, Pippin, and Sam stood, shaken and bewildered by the events, but as Pippin moved to   
get off the bed, Merry and Sam lingered. Pippin stalled when he saw they weren't coming.  
  
"We're staying. We are worried about her, too." Merry said, sitting where he stood.   
  
Sam hesitantly sat, and said, "I'm worried about her too."  
  
Pippin suddenly felt foolish and guilty. He was scrambling to leave this girl, and   
dear friend, who for months now, had tirelessly protected him, cooked for him, made   
him laugh, and kept his company. Though, for a moment, when she had glared at him, he   
had felt that she wasn't Azura, not at that moment. Pippin turned and sat,   
"I would like to stay, as well." He said.  
  
Frodo smiled and nodded, "We will stay with her tonight."  
  
  
----  
  
  
"Her will is weakening... His power is rising in her. Soon she will be on the true side.   
Sauron's blood will once again return to the lands of shadow." Saruman smirked, looking   
to Grima, who had come to report of the mixed-blooded young woman who was aiding the   
halfling trying to destroy the One Ring.  
  
"An Uruk-hai messenger informed me that she was totally under their influence for a   
moment. That she shouted 'I am the blood and bane of Sauron! Let those of his, follow me'."   
Grima said, looking at Saruman.  
  
Saruman smirked, "I will have to meet with this girl. She won't be allowed to call the   
great dragon. I will make her see who she belongs to."  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Azura held the Lorien seed gingerly in her hand, and was digging a deep hole into   
the ground with the other. She couldn't think of any other way that she could use the   
seed to make it grow.  
  
She heard a musical laughing behind her, and she turned.  
  
Two young elven teenagers were smiling at her, one was male, and one was female, and they   
looked like siblings. They both had golden hair, and saphire blue eyes that shone   
with innocence.  
  
Azura suddenly felt foolish and lowly in their presence, hunched over in the dirt, and   
she stood, brushing off her knees. They were not too much taller than her. She bowed her   
head in respect, and said, "Good day!"  
  
"It is a beautiful day, is it not?" The girl said, smiling.  
  
"Yes it is." Azura said, still holding the seed in her hand, which pulsated warmly, as it   
had began to glow brighter the farther they had traveled into Lorien, and it grew warmer.   
Even still, she had no idea how to make it grow.  
  
"You are Azura, are you not?" The boy asked, grinning broadly.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Azura sighed, and smiled, "Yes, I am her."  
  
The girl giggled, and it sounded like music, and she said, "My name is Arae, and he is my   
brother, and his name is Aram." The elven girl got a thoughtful look, and then asked,   
"Is it true that you are going to save Lorien? All the other elves talk of nothing but   
it, so it must be true."  
  
Azura was dumbstruck. The two elves had sincere, happy smiles, and innocent, beautiful   
eyes, and she found that she couldn't bring herself to say anything but, "Y-yes..."  
  
The girl smiled, and laughed, and took Azura's hand, and bowed really low, as did   
the boy, "Thank you, Azura!"  
  
With that, the elven children were off, running and laughing, full of innocence and joy,   
and Azura was left standing by herself, confused and worried.  
  
How could she save Lorien if she did not know wat to do?  
  
Azura dropped to her knees infront of the useless hole she had dug, looking down at the   
seed in her hand. She couldn't think of anything she could do to it, to make it grow.  
  
Azura's face twisted into a grimace, as she threw the seed down into the hole, and stood   
quickly.   
  
Magic. That's what her ancestors did, so it was worth a try. Though she was but one, and   
they were many.  
  
Azura placed her hands infront of her, and closed her eyes to concentrate. She could   
feel it, all of the magic of Lorien, all around her, pulsing like a lifeforce. It was   
strong and weak, all at once.  
  
Azura sighed, and readied herself, and then let it go.  
  
To anyone who might have been passing by, it would have been a frightening sight, as   
Azura was engulfed in flames, and the wind began to blow, fierce and untamed, causing the   
flames to spiral upward, high above the treetops.  
  
Azura could not tell how much time had passed, but the flames began to grow hot   
around her, even though her magic prevented them from harming her, sweated began   
to trace lines down her arms.  
  
Azura stopped the flames as quickly as they had come, and fell to her knees in a sudden   
weak spell, coughing and gasping for air, as the flames had sucked all the air from her   
lungs. She crawled back to the hole, and peered down into it, where she had centered   
the flames, but the seed remained a seed, and the glow was soft, and not any brighter   
in the least.  
  
Azura sat in defeat, and rested her forehead on her knees. It wasn't fair. Why was   
everything so hard? Having to leave her home so young, being friends with people who   
would be the death of her, and she lost the only person who could even show her how to   
tap into the darkest recesses of her powers, and not to mention, she couldn't even figure   
out how to make a seed grow. It all made her feel useless.  
  
Azura felt a hand lay gently upon her shoulder, and she looked up, and found herself in   
awe at the beauty of the Lady Galadriel, as she settled next to Azura, a comforting   
smile upon her lips.  
  
"You are ready, Azura. To know of things you do not know of, things that are terrible,   
and things that are wonderful." Galadriel said, softly smoothing Azura's hair, and   
smiling at her as if she were a child.  
  
Azura nodded, "Yes, I think I should like to know. I am scared to know, but I need to   
know. Who am I, sweet Lady?"  
  
Galadriel paused a long moment, listening to a skylark call out, and sing in a   
enchanting tone, and fluttering over their heads to rest in a tree far beyond them.   
"Aelendria a'Leoni was the last Leonian to rule, before my Mother. She was a wonderful   
woman, I met her when I was quite young, but I remember her laughing eyes and warm heart.   
You see, even know, her presence still remains in Lorien, her magic esence is still here,   
as with other Leonians who fused their magic with Lorien. They became a part of Lorien.   
Their magic is still here, unclaimed, and drifting endlessly, like the sea."  
  
Azura had retrieved the seed from the hole and was holding it in her hand, and listening   
intently to Galadriel, as if every word was a link to a life. Her life.  
  
"Aelendria had a daughter. Back then, there were so few Leonians left, so few that only   
two families remained. Your mother and the young son, from the other family, grew quite   
close, and eventually married. They left Lorien, and soon after, both of their parent's   
passed on, and we Elves grieved. It seemed that the Leonians were lost to us, forever,   
but some time later, they returned to Lorien, and with tem, they brought an infant child.   
They brought you, Azura, and everyone loved you so." Galadriel said, pausing a moment, then   
continuing, "You see, there is a legend, that a Leonian child, of mixed blood, would be born  
and that that child would restore Lorien to it's power again, and that elves may continue   
to linger in Middle Earth, to live and roam freely, without the ache of the yearning for   
the sea. You see, Leonians do not yearn for the sea as we do."  
  
Azura nodded. It was true, she loved the sea, but she did not yearn for it. "What is the   
dragon? I have others speak of it, but I do not know of it."  
  
Galadriel smiled softly, "I saw her once, when I was quite young. She came to visit your   
grandmother. She is so beautiful to behold. Her scales are like frozen silver and saphires.   
When she moves, her scales ripple and glimmer like the sun on Nimrodel. She is the Mana   
Dragon, and her name is Iriah, and we elves call her Stardancer. For, when she flies in   
the night sky among the stars, it is truly a sight to behold."  
  
Azura got a far off look, trying to imagine a slivery-blue dragon dancing in the night sky,   
among stars and clouds, but it was difficult.  
  
"Oh how she loved us Elves, especially the Leonians, as she had been raised by Leonian Elves.   
The day I met her, she wept a tear for me, as a promise she would return to Lorien."   
Galadriel said, and lifted a neckle from under her gown, a silver chain with a silvery   
crystal dangling from it.  
  
"She cries stones?" Azura awed, touching the stone. It made her gasp, as it was as cold   
as ice on a winter's night.  
  
"Yes. The cool of it reminds me of her, as when she is sad, the weather about her can grow   
quite cold." Galadriel said, smiling as she tucked the necklace back into a fold of her dress.   
She sighed, and then continued, "There are a few facts you should know, as some tend to   
confuse them, or get them mistaked. The Men who know of the dragon have sought either it's   
power, or it's grace. You see, eons and eons ago, when there was just Ents and Leonians, and   
of course, other ancient races, a hatchling dragon was found by a group of Leonians, and they   
raised it and nutured it. And when that dragon was grown, she loved the Elves so much, she   
granted them two things. A power to call for her, in a way that no one truly knows, for if   
they are ever in danger, one would fear for their enemies, as the Dragon can be a terrible,   
terrible enemy to have, even though she deems it unessecary for her to delve into conflicts of   
races, but she is quick to defend the Leonians, and their descendants. The other power, was   
that she awoke the natural power they had. And an awesom power it was. Sadly, as other Elves   
began to come into existence, the Leonians began to fade. The few other elves that were in   
Middle Earth spent there last days with Leonians, wishing them well, and tending to them, but   
they faded."  
  
Azura had begun to see images in her mind, like when she had visions, which had been rare. She   
saw Middle earth as it was, new and bright, and raw. Everything was so raw and fresh, and the   
magic in the wildlife was strong, and everything was balanced so perfectly. The Elves ran   
alongside of other lifeforms, all living in a balanced order, but as time went on, others   
came, and the balance shattered under a new one, one of survival. That's how nature became,   
a fight for survival.  
  
"... When Sauron rose, he wanted ultimate power. He sought the Rings, and even more, the   
Dragon. Though she had been in hiding ever since the last Leonians vanished. Oh, she wept   
for them, and so did we, and we wept when she left, for our loss was great. She came to us   
Elves a few rare times, but she missed them so much. They were her family, you see. Sauron   
did not care for the dragon's loss, he only sought power. If the dragon wouldn't serve him,   
he decided a to do something so horrible. Orcs began raiding different places, spilling blood   
and taking it, from everything, and bringing it back to Sauron. And one Elf, an ancient   
woman, who was half Leonian, for her father was one, was taken by a orc, who took her to   
Mordor, and with the blood, and with a terrible magic, he began siring Leonians. Siring   
them with magic, and with blood. Fatherless, and motherless, the children knew no love,   
and were horrible images of what Leonians truly were. And they fought for him, and it was   
terrible, until they began to feel the stiring inside of them. The Dragon was stiring, she   
felt their pressence again in Middle Earth, and she came to them, awakening them to their   
true selves, restoring the mana essence within them, the power to call her, and their true   
magic. They turned against Sauron and many died, and the rest fled, living in secret. A few   
came to Lorien, and over the years, they have vanished again, all but one." With that,   
Galadriel kissed Azura's forehead, and murmured, "You are truly the Last, and you will find   
yourself as the ones before you and you will know what to do. Not now, but you will. Do not   
weep, child, keep your eyes to the heavens, and follow your heart to the truth."  
  
And with that, Galadriel left Azura, to think in silence. It was so much to take in, and   
Azura soon found herself falling asleep in the warm autum air, with the cool, soft grass   
beneath her, and she was still clutching the seed within her hands.  
  
And deep beneath Middle Earth, the dragon stirred.  
  
  
---  
  
Author's note : Hey, so you all finally know! *grin* I dropped a few hints about   
Azura's heritage and the dragon in the past, but you know now, so what do you think?   
Reviews are nice.! :) Critisism is welcome to, and I a apologize if anything is not  
correctly spelled, I rushed this chapter as much as I could, as I don;t want to keep  
you all waiting to long for chapter installments. *wink wink*  
  
This story is nearing it's end, not that quickly, but I thought I would warn you all, and   
it will have a sequel, if I get enough enthusiasm, as I don't want to write it if  
no one is going to read it! *wink wink* Okay, anyways, the next chapter will be quite mushy,  
and quite funny. I think you all will enjoy it, it'll be a break from all this angst and   
sadness. :)  
  
-Azureskies 


	20. Beneath the Mallorns

---  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
The months drifted by on the pleasant breeze, and winter soon faded into the spring, bring with it, the blossoms,   
and the spring showers, which was indeed welcome by all. Blossom petals floated freely on the warm breezes,   
and there was no lack of merriment and care-free notions throughout Lorien.  
  
  
Sam smiled as he looked at the tall, slender elves working to set up decorations, and lacy trimmings everywhere. They   
had selected a beautiful grove, where a circle of mallorn grew, tall and pale, and crowned with golden leaves.  
  
  
They were setting large, beautiful vases around, that were filled with colorful flowers. Many elves were already playing   
music on instruments, and dancing as they prepared for the wedding union of Azura and Frodo.  
  
  
Pippin sat on the shoulders of a tall elf, as he reached upward and set the string of a lamps over a branch, and let the   
lamps hang off. Pippin laughed as the elf moved to another tree, and they set another, and more after that.  
  
  
Merry was helping other elves set beautiful plates and silverware, and glasses at a long banquet table. The table was   
adorned with natural growing ivy, which was tangled across it like a natural table cloth. Small, white flowers grew on   
the vines, beautiful and small.  
  
  
Frodo stood by Sam's side as they watched the preparations. They had been watching for hours, as golden Mallorn   
leaves drifted in the wind, teasing and dancing across the grove.  
  
  
Boromir and Aragorn helped with decorating a beautiful stone alter at the far end of the grove, which looked more like   
a gazebo, in a way. It was tall, and the roof was slanted and came to a sharp point. Up the sides and across the roof,   
ivy grew, with long, blue, bell shaped flowers that hung off. In the front, it was open, like a high-arced doorway, and the   
walls were open, there were no barriers on any side, save for the criss-cross pattern of stonework that ran around it,   
skipping the doorway. Aragorn and Boromir were setting candle stands around the alter, and other elves set candles   
upon them.  
  
  
Sam turned, and smiled grandly at Frodo, and said, "I'm honored to be one of your best men. I am proud to be attending   
your wedding, and.. I'm.. just so happy for you!"  
  
  
Before Sam could start to blubber, Frodo set both his hands firmly on the man's shoulder's, and smiled, and replied,   
"Thank you, Sam, my friend."  
  
  
Sam nodded, smiling, and his eyes growing teary-eyed. This was truly a love that stories and songs talked about. This   
was something that was meant to be. Sam smiled as he watched Frodo move to talk with Pippin and Merry.  
  
  
A squawk came from above him, and as he turned, Faile fluttered down from a branch in a tree, and landed rather noisily   
on his shoulder. Sam laughed, and rubbed his index finger under her beak. She nipped at him lovingly, and blinked a few   
times, and cooed.  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Azura felt trapped. She loved him so much, and she had to help him. She had to keep him safe, and all of Middle   
Earth from what she would become if Sauron got the ring back. She could not let him know of the monster that   
lurked inside her, aching to be released, screaming for blood.  
  
  
She stared out at Lothlorien before her, outside the large open window, with her legs dangling over the ledge. The   
wind was blowing softly, sifting her hair across her face, and her palms were flat on the smooth wooden window sill   
beneath her.  
  
  
She could see a few elves moving around, far beneath her. Most were children, and were playing, and dancing in the   
sunlight. Ahead of her, she could see a sea of golden and green leaves, which rustled and moved in the soft morning   
breeze.  
  
  
She wore a simple white tunic, as she hadn't dressed for later. Her heartbeat picked up as she thought of what would   
happen later. She would marry Frodo, the love of her somewhat short life.   
  
  
A small smile crossed her lips, as she envisioned herself and Frodo, and the other three hobbits, back at their home, the   
Shire. Laughing and carefree, running among the tall, wild grass. It was a lovely vision, but the smile faded as she realized   
that she knew she would never go home with Frodo. She would never leave Mordor again, after this journey.  
  
  
And Gandalf knew it.  
  
  
As much as she tried to hide it, and ignore it, she had always known that he had been aware of that fact. Elrond did not   
know, but she had seen that sad light in Gandalf's eyes, and had known the elderly wizard knew more than he   
portrayed to her. He had been the only one to know her true fate, and his presence had been such solace to her, for in   
his presence she didn't have to hide what she was. He already knew it. Whenever he spoke to her, he was trying to get   
her to admit her own fear of herself.  
  
  
She did fear herself, and what she would do to the ones she loved if she was ever turned. She had seen horrible images   
of herself in her own dreams, killing and maiming, burning villages, and unleashing her own terrible powers.  
  
  
She hugged her long, thin arms about herself, and shuddered. She would never do any of that. She would sooner die   
than serve the dark Lord.  
  
  
She turned her thoughts from Sauron to Frodo. It was his day today, and she wouldn't spoil it by thinking of her   
inevitable future.  
  
  
She loved him so much. It was more than a mere need for him, she knew that much. She needed him, yes. She   
wanted him, yes. She loved him, yes. She needed him like she needed air. There was no life without him. He was the   
keeper of her heart and soul. Without him she was just a heartless, soulless shell.  
  
  
But did he need her that much? She needed to know, but how could she ask such a question? She was starting to shake   
like she was ready to break apart, shatter into a million pieces. He needed her, she knew that much, but did he love her?   
How could she ask? If his answer was no, what would she do? She would still protect him, how could she not...  
  
  
"Azura?"  
  
  
She was broken from her reverie, pulled from her thoughts, and she slowly looked back over her shoulder at Frodo.   
Her eyes were blank, hiding her raging thoughts, the worry, the fear. It was still there. "Yes?" She asked, her voice soft,   
her strength lost in her fear.  
  
  
He smiled, and moved to sit by her side, but hesitated when he looked out the window, growing rather fearful. He   
swallowed it, and sat on the window sill, letting his legs dangle over the side, but he clung to the sill beneath him tightly.   
He smiled at her, hiding away his fear, and said, "Good morning." He leaned over, and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
  
Azura couldn't help but smile, and a blush crept up on her cheeks. She lifted a hand, and meshed his dark curls, and he   
grinned at her. She grinned, and put her hand down, and looked down at her toes, trying to ignore her pressing questions   
in mind. She wiggled them, and giggled when Frodo moved his own foot over, and tickled the bottom of her foot with the   
soft, downy hair on his.   
  
  
Azura giggled loudly, and it rang out below them, and a few Elves stopped their work, and looked up at them, smiling,   
and waving. She snaked her hands over his side, and tickled him.  
  
  
He gave a start, and clung to her, fearful he would fall. She steadied him, and he smiled, and said, "Thanks."  
  
"I wouldn't let you fall." Azura replied, smiling sweetly.  
  
Frodo grinned, as he leaned to her, and kissed her softly on her lips, just briefly, and pulled back, to see her smile. She   
did smile, and shyly blushed. He found it very sweet.  
  
  
Azura brushed a few stray locks of gold behind her ear, and smiled at Frodo. Staring into his smiling gaze, she still couldn't   
help but feel the uncertainty still. Frodo caught her look, and he asked, "What is troubling you?"  
  
  
Azura looked back down to her feet, and the smile left her lips. Could she tell him? Would he want to know? She couldn't   
tell him. If she did, then he would not destroy the ring, and that could mean one day it could turn him into something he was   
not, or Sauron would retrieve it again, and for Middle Earth's sake, she could not let it happen. She looked up at him, and   
blurted out, "Do you love me?"  
  
  
"You doubt it?" Frodo asked, convincingly surprised. His eyes searched hers', wondering why she doubted the love he had  
for her. Whenever he looked at her, he felt an intense flare of emotion and love. How could she doubt that?  
  
  
Azura looked at him, solemn, and leaned to her side, and rested against him, and sighed heavily, as if a great burden was   
lifted from her, whilst another was laid upon her.  
  
  
Frodo wished very much to know what troubled her, but he couldn't ask. Could he? But the silence overtook them, and   
they sat just like that, staring out at Lorien together.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
The silvery fabric slid over her own skin, as she slipped the dress over her head, and pulled it down. It was so soft, and   
silky, and the skirt flowed out in beautiful, wispy layers, that flowed about her long legs. Azura smiled as she did a quick   
spin, childish, yes, but she loved watching the layers float around her.  
  
  
She stopped, and bent to retrieve the other things Galadriel had made for her. One item was a veil, that was so thin and   
wispy, it was almost like spider's web, and it hung down in front of her face as she fastened it into her pinned-back hair.   
She then slipped the second item on, a pair of embroidered silver gloves, that snaked up to her elbows, with embroidery   
of golden ivy, twisting, curving up the glove's length.  
  
  
This was it. She was truly going through with this. Azura wondered if it was possible to be so happy, and so sad, all at   
once. She turned, and stared at her own image in a polished, silver mirror. In whole, she seemed to be positively glowing   
with happiness. Except her eyes. The simmered with conflicting thoughts. Even Frodo noticed when she was thinking so   
much, or was worried, by her eyes.  
  
  
Azura closed her eyes, and sighed softly, murmuring, "Calm down, Azura..."  
  
  
A soft knocking came from the door of her room, and she went to open it. When she pulled it open, there stood Pippin   
and Merry, both wearing beautifully made tunics.  
  
  
Pippin's was of a silvery-grey, like a Mallorn's bark, with scarlet dress shirt sleeves covering his arms, and black slacks.   
As usual, he was barefoot, as how it was with hobbits. She couldn't remember how many times he had asked her why she   
wore shoes. Merry wore similar clothing, but his favored a deep blue.  
  
  
"Azura, you look beautiful!" Merry cried, looking her dress over.  
  
  
Azura blushed, and bowed her head briefly, and replied, "You're making me blush, you silly hobbit."  
  
  
Merry chuckled, and kissed Azura's cheek, and added, "I would not be surprised if Frodo's eyes fell out when he sees you."  
  
  
Pippin chuckled loudly next to Merry, and when Merry moved, he embraced Azura, and kissed her cheek, bubbling with   
excitement. Weddings were so merry and fun, and he said, "This is it! I knew you and Frodo were meant to be, when I first   
saw you two laughing together, up in that tree. That day we found you, and all."  
  
  
"Oh, did you?" Azura asked, and kissed his cheek, and then ruffled his hair mercilessly.  
  
  
"Are you ready?" Pippin asked, and added, "We were sent to bring you to the alter."  
  
  
Azura nervously shifted from one foot to the other, and asked, "Is everyone already there?"  
  
  
Pippin nodded, and then he pulled something from the side of his tunic, and sheepishly said "I made this for you... to wear."  
  
  
He handed her a small bracelet, woven of ivy and wildflowers. It was absolutely beautiful. Azura took it, and gasped,   
and cried, "It's so pretty! Thank you, Pippin." With that, she kissed his cheek again, and then slipped it unto her slim wrist,   
and smiled.  
  
  
Merry held out his hand, and said, "Let's go." He smiled when Azura took it, and Pippin retrieved her other hand, and   
they walked together to join the others at the alter.  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Frodo shifted from one foot to the other, watching the elves sitting upon seats, and standing next to trees, and a few were  
playing beautiful music, and a few were singing, in their fair language.  
  
Frodo smoothed his hands down the front of the suit that had been made for him. It was a deep black, and the front   
was open, showing the white dress shirt beneath it. The legs had been made slightly longer than he would have liked,   
and they hung loosely about his ankles, and it annoyed him. It didn't matter though, his mind was otherwise occupied.  
  
  
Galadriel stood near him, at the head of the alter. As she often was, she was clad in flowing white, and he blonde hair fell   
loosely about her shoulders.  
  
  
Galadriel was a fair and beautiful sight, but to him, she somehow paled in comparison with Azura. To him, Azura was greater,   
and more beautiful than anything, and so ethereal, like the stars that hung in the endless night.  
  
  
Sam stood by his side, as loyal as ever, and Faile sat proudly upon his shoulder. Frodo smiled. That bird was so loyal to   
Sam, if not more than Azura, even though she nipped him ever so often. At the moment, though, Faile seemed to be satisfied   
with preening, and nibbling at her own breast feathers.  
  
  
On Frodo's side, stood Aragorn, wearing a cleaner version of his own journeying clothes, but in it's own, was honorable.   
Beside him stood Legolas, clad in white, looking fair, as all elves do. And next to Legolas stood Gimli, stout and brave,   
and dignified in his dark tunic.  
  
  
Legolas smiled at Frodo, and murmured, "Many blessings, my small friend."  
  
  
"Indeed." Echoed Aragorn, who smiled grandly down at Frodo. There seemed a bit of envy in his tone, but he hid it well,   
and continued, "It is a grand honor to win the love of your life, and her hand in union, at that."  
  
  
"Yes, well said, Aragorn." Gimli added, smiling through his bushy beard.  
  
  
Frodo smiled back, and replied, "Thank you, my friends."  
  
  
Frodo fumbled for his pocket, inside his jacket, and pulled out a ring that he had asked an elf to make for him. He stared   
down at it. It was simple, but beautiful. Around it, ran carvings of ivy, and on the top, sat two, small, beautiful, shimmering   
stones; a diamond, and a blood-red ruby. The ivy carvings curved around them, and mad it appear as if they were flowers   
upon the ivy. Frodo smiled to himself, because soon, he would slip it upon Azura's finger, and they would be wed.  
  
  
Suddenly, forewarning memories reminded him of what he was set out to do. He was going to Mordor, to destroy the   
one ring, and it may kill him doing so. Could he do that to Azura? Marry her, and then leave her? But, would staying   
with her, that would be selfish. He couldn't neglect his promise to Gandalf. He would see his journey through. He owed   
that much to Gandalf, and to those who dwelled in Middle Earth.  
  
  
Frodo shifted his thoughts back to this day, to this moment. If he would die in Mordor for the good of others, this day,   
he was owed that much. This was his day.  
  
  
With that, he spotted Merry and Pippin bringing Azura, arm in arm.  
  
  
The Elves had spotted her first, and began to line up to stand along the walkway which led to the alter. They were   
tossing flower petals up in the air as she passed them, and the singing was now chorused by all.  
  
  
Frodo's eyes lingered on Azura only, as she slowly came up the long walkway, arm in arm with Pippin and Meriadoc.   
She was absolutely breath taking, with her hair pulled back, showing off her beautiful, flawless face. With each step she   
took, her dress sifted around her, moving and flowing like silk, silent in the breeze. A flowing veil hung down in front of   
her face, and he smiled when he saw Pippin's childish token lingering on her wrist.  
  
  
As Azura passed one young elf, who was about her height, as that elf was very young, she gave Azura a single white rose,   
and giggled musically when Azura thanked and kissed her cheek.  
  
  
Now she carried that rose, as she came to stand next to Frodo.  
  
  
Pippin and Merry went and stood next to Sam, who remarkably, wasn't bawling like they had expected.  
  
  
Frodo grinned, and drew himself up, and turned to face Galadriel, whom smiled upon them warmly, with a timeless grace.  
  
"My children, today we will all witness a truly legendary union. For beneath Lorien's golden mallorn, the last union will be   
made. Frodo Baggins, and the young Lady Azura a'Leoni, will be joined today." Galadriel said, speaking as the music   
and singing died down, to hushed excitement.  
  
  
Azura's hand slipped into Frodo's, and he smiled at her.  
  
  
Galadriel held up her hand, and began to sing softly, in ancient elven, that even Frodo didn't understand. It was an old   
song, of marriage, that was only sang at royal weddings, and to the elves, Azura was just that.  
  
  
As Galadriel sang, a few of the older elves began to sing along, as they knew the words.  
  
  
Azura listened to the song, as it continued on for a few minutes longer. Galadriel ended it, and smiled down at Azura.   
She spoke in a clear, beautiful voice, and said, "The last of our ancient children stands before us, and stands to be united   
with the bravest soul, who will dare to stand against the impossible, and bring peace to Middle Earth. No braver a two,   
in all of Middle Earth. Let it be remembered in song and story, for all of time to come, of the union of Frodo, the   
Ringbearer, and Azura, his Protector."  
  
  
Sam's eyes grew teary, at how romantic it sounded, them being remembered in song. He idly stroked Faile, who   
nipped gently at his fingers.  
  
  
Galadriel gave a small nod to Frodo, and said, "Now you may say your vows of loyalty."  
  
  
Frodo held Azura's hands in his, as he knelt before her, and stated the vows he had carefully written the night   
before. "When you have nowhere to go, and no one to turn to, I'll always be here. Whenever you need help, I'll come   
and rescue you. With each waking moment, I'll be by your side, always, until the end. You are my soul and heart. I know   
you're lost, and I am too, but if you stay by my side, we'll find our way in life together. The story of us, our love, it's in the   
stars, and it'll be there forever."  
  
  
Sam had began to whimper softly, and brought his sleeve to his nose, trying to muffle his tears. It didn't take long for his   
sleeve to get soaked.  
  
  
Pippin and Merry were silent, unmoving, as they watched Frodo speak his vows to Azura.  
  
  
Frodo continued, and said, "... Whenever you need me, I am here for you. As you have protected me, I will protect you.   
You are the love of my life, the most wonderful friend one could ever ask for."  
  
  
With that, he straightened, and smiled at Azura, a small blush upon his cheeks.  
  
  
Azura kneeled, carefully moving her dress so she didn't soil it, and continued to hold Frodo's hand, and spoke clearly,   
"In all of my life, I have never met one who knew me so well, and was able to connect with. I am eternally thankful that   
our lives have crossed, and I will always be there to protect you, and love you."  
  
  
Sam blubbered louder, completely covering his face with his arm, and Faile, annoyed of the sound he was making, took   
off into the trees for a more suitable place to land.  
  
  
Pippin and Merry grinned nervously at the elves, as Azura spoke, and moved to pat Sam's back, and quietly tell him   
not to make too much of a scene, which didn't seem to help at all.  
  
  
".... and I love you, for all of time. For even when the stars fade, I will love you still." Azura said, and stood, blushing   
brightly, and smiling at him.  
  
  
Galadriel smiled, and she motioned for Frodo to hold up the ring he was to offer Azura, and Galadriel spoke,   
"Azura, daughter of Breynna a'Leoni, great-daughter of Aelendria, daughter-heir of the West, do you accept Frodo   
Baggins, son of the East, born of the Shire, in this union beneath the mallorn?"  
  
  
Frodo looked to Azura, and watched the soft smile on her lips, as she replied, "... I.. do."  
  
  
Frodo grinned, as she raised her hand, and he slipped the small ring upon her finger.  
  
  
Galadriel smiled, and raised her eyes to look out to the elves, and spoke loudly, "Let it be known, that on this day,   
that the Ringbearer Frodo Baggins was joined in marriage to the daughter-heir of the West, the Lady Azura a'Leoni,   
who now will be known as Azura Baggins."  
  
  
Frodo leaned forward, lifted her veil over her head, and he and Azura kissed, as cheers erupted from the elves, and their   
companions.  
  
  
Sam began to sob even louder, as he cried, "Hooray!"  
  
  
The music began again, and this time, the elves began to play music more suited for hobbits, as Pippin and Merry had   
taught them a few tunes from the Shire.  
  
  
When Frodo and Azura pulled apart, Pippin, and Merry flew forward, and grab a hold of Frodo and Azura, and   
began pulling them in circles, their arms entwined, as they spun around and around, to the music.  
  
  
Azura laughed loudly, as Merry spun her around and around, dancing with the music. Then they switched, and Pippin   
had her arm, and they spun, around and around, and finally, she danced with Frodo.  
  
  
When she felt as if she could not be any dizzier, she went and sat with Sam, and hugged him, and let him bawl into her   
shoulder. She patted his shoulder, and laughed, and said, "Sam, my wonderful friend, please do no cry. For if you do,   
I will have to too. And it is such a merry day, is it not?"  
  
  
Sam sniffled, and replied, "Indeed. It is a grand day, for none is finer when your two great friends come together like this.   
I shall remember this day! For it will be celebrated and talked about in the Shire, I will see to it!"  
  
  
"You are sweet, Sam. I will be happy to sing, and cry at your wedding." Azura said, and kissed his cheek.  
  
  
With that, she stood and raised her hand, and made a shrill whistle. Faile came screeching out of a mallorn tree, and   
carefully landed on Azura's arm. Faile talons gripped her arm tightly, but Faile paid heed not to harm Azura.  
  
  
Azura cooed, and pet her bird, and then set her free again, and began to walk over to Aragorn, who bent, and embraced her.  
  
  
"Congratulations, Azura." He murmured into her ear, and pulled back, smiling.  
  
  
"Thank you, Strider, my friend." Azura replied, and she touch his stubbly cheek, and said, "I look forward to attending   
you and Arwen's union, for it will happen. I know that it will."  
  
  
Aragorn smiled at her sweet words, and stood, and bowed his head, and said, "Enjoy your day, for it is your day, Azura."  
  
  
Azura grinned, and she felt something tug at her ear, and she whirled, and Pippin grinned at her childishly.  
  
  
She ruffled his hair, and cried, "Silly hobbit!"  
  
  
He laughed, and took her hand, and they ran through the crowds of elves, to the other hobbits, and the five of them   
sat together, friends in their company, and two forever joined in love and union, beneath the mallorn.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
The days had passed again, like the wind, and a night had come, unlike any night Azura had known. She wasn't sure   
how it had started, but it seemed to never end. Passion. Love. Azura had never known it like she had found it in Frodo,   
this night together with him.  
  
  
She was a woman now, no longer a child. Well, inevitably a child in some ways, and in others, she wasn't.  
  
  
She was laying next to him, curled against him. His skin was so warm, warmer than anything, and so soft. Her fingertips   
gently explored the flat of his palm, trailing up to his elbow, counting his ribs.  
  
  
Frodo watched Azura, smiling softly. She knew it too, for she had a small smile. Frodo's lips twitched when Azura ran a   
finger over his bottom rib. Ticklish. It felt so right, this was exactly how it meant to be from the beginning.  
  
  
He was still so thin from traveling, leaner than when she first had met him. Azura smiled, and murmured, "Say it."  
  
  
His eyes sparkled, as he knew what she meant. His smile faded a little, and she fingered his rib again, making the smile return.   
She loved his smile. She wished it would always remain. She loved seeing him happy. She loved him, all of him.  
  
  
Frodo blinked slowly, staring down at Azura, and then he rolled onto his side, to face her, and reached for her. He kissed   
her jaw gently, then her neck, and her jaw again, near her ear.  
  
"I love you." He whispered warmly into her skin, and Azura shivered.  
  
Azura sighed happily, and settled into Frodo, content beyond anything just to lay there with him. But it would not last,   
as tomorrow they would be off again, off to Mordor. This night, though, she had this night. And she had her memories, and   
that was enough for Azura, because she was humble, and she wasn't greedy. No, she was happy to follow him to her own   
death.  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Just in time for Thanksgiving. My apologies to all those who have been waking so long for this chapter,  
I didn't mean to take so long, I wanted it to come out perfectly. I hope you all like how it came out, and as  
always feedback is WELCOME wamrly, and gleefully. **grins**  
  
. 


End file.
